RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**FF Request by HanSeongJi (FFN)**_

 _ **Sebelumnya Yuta mau ucapin Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Han Seong Ji. Wish You All The Best dan semoga kamu suka sama FF buatan Yuta ini :D**_

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau menceraikanku hanya karena lelaki itu. Dia bahkan tidak lebih kaya dan tidak lebih tampan dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari Sehun, Luhan-ah?"

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu berbicara sendiri sambil memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan istrinya yang ia dapatkan dari dompetnya sambil terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Wajah tampannya tampak frustasi dan tidak bersemangat. Ia bahkan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri karena merasa sakit di bagian kepalanya.

Chanyeol -si lelaki berwajah tampan itu- kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandangi keadaan kota di malam hari dari jendela kaca kantornya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung tersebut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, masih dengan foto yang berada di tangannya. Ia berdecih dan sesekali tertawa miris.

"Istriku yang sangat aku cintai ternyata mencintai rekan bisnisku sendiri. Ck! Seharusnya aku tau jika kalian menjalin hubungan di belakangku. Betapa bodohnya aku"

Tes

Tak terasa ia meneteskan airmatanya sambil mengusap wajah cantik yang ada pada foto tersebut. Jujur saja ia sangat mencintai lelaki cantik yang berada di foto itu, dan lelaki cantik itu adalah istrinya. Setidaknya Luhan masih menjadi istrinya saat ini, karena ia belum menyetujui surat cerai yang dilayangkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

Bisa dikatakan saat ini Chanyeol, yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tengah mengalami guncangan akibat kabar yang mengejutkan yang ia terima tadi pagi. Bagaimana tidak?

Istrinya tiba-tiba mengirim seorang pengacara dan menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan surat ajuan cerai ini pada Chanyeol saat ia masih bekerja di kantor. Padahal sebelumnya ia dan Luhan tidak ada masalah sama sekali selama mereka membangun rumah tangga. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Ini sangat mengejutkan. Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol mulai berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Luhan menggugat cerai terhadapnya. Ya, karena adanya orang ketiga didalam hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Dan lebih parahnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini.

Luhan berselingkuh dengan Sehun yang merupakan teman bisnisnya sendiri.

Ia teringat ketika ia menghadiri undangan sebuah acara makan malam di sebuah Restoran mewah bersama Sehun untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis mereka. Dan ia menyesal karena mengajak istrinya ke acara makan malam itu, karena nampaknya Sehun tertarik dengan istrinya. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak curiga dan menganggap pujian yang Sehun lemparkan pada Luhan adalah hal yang biasa. Tetapi makin hari ia mendapati sikap Luhan yang berbeda. Contohnya, Luhan selalu saja menolak ketika ia mengajak istrinya tersebut untuk bercinta. Dan yang semakin membuatnya curiga, yaitu ketika Luhan sering pergi keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan ia merasakan perubahan diri Luhan. Dan tepat hari ini, Luhan menggunggatnya cerai tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja ia tidak terima dengan gugatan cerai ini, dan ia akan meminta penjelasan Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di kantornya.

Cklek

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh seseorang. Dan ia hanya memandang datar ketika ia mengetahui jika orang itu adalah Luhan. Istrinya.

Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan ribuan perasaan yang saat ini rasakan di balik ekspresi datarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengatur emosinya dan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke Luhan yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

Foto pernikahannya dengan Luhan masih ia genggam kuat di tangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa alasanmu?" potong Chanyeol dengan suara yang dingin. Jujur saja emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun saat ini.

Namun Luhan hanya menunduk merasa bersalah dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap tubuh istrinya dan menghapus airmata tersebut, tetapi seperti ada sebuah tembok besar yang berdiri kokoh di antara mereka yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tidak bisa meraih tubuh istri cantiknya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai lelaki lain.. hiks!" lirih Luhan sambil terisak.

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan menyalahkan Luhan karena ia yakin Luhan adalah sosok Luhan yang sama. Sosok Luhan yang lugu dan selalu berkata jujur padanya. Luhan yang cantik dan manis dengan sikap lembutnya. Mungkin Luhan hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, karena Chanyeol jelas bisa melihat kejujuran yang coba Luhan tunjukkan padanya. Dan benar, Luhan memang berkata jujur karena Chanyeol begitu memahami Luhan begitu dalam selama pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun.

"Sehun? Apakah lelaki yang kau cintai itu adalah Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman mirisnya.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya tersebut menggunakan suara. Dada Luhan pun terasa sesak ketika mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya agar mereka sama-sama tidak tersakiti lagi nantinya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tetapi setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara kau dengan Sehun selama ini. Dan jika kau sudah menjelaskannya, aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian kita" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas. Diam-diam ia meremas foto pernikahan yang masih berada di genggamannya hingga benar-benar remuk tak berbentuk lagi. Ya, seperti itulah perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Hancur tak berbentuk. Sudah terlanjur rusak dan tidak akan bisa di perbaiki lagi karena sudah terdapat banyak luka disana.

"Ketika acara makan malam itu, aku dan Sehun bertukar nomor ponsel tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Sehun yang memintanya, dan aku tidak bisa menghindarinya karena kupikir ini bagian dari kerjasama bisnis yang kita jalankan" Luhan berucap dengan suara yang sangat lirih karena menyembunyikan isakannya.

Chanyeol sedikit mencair dan memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan untuk terduduk di sofa yang berada disana, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah cantik sang istri yang sudah banjir dengan airmata. Dan untuk saat ini, Chanyeol tidak berani menyentuh sang istri karena ia tau jika hati sang istri sudah tidak untuknya lagi.

"Kami sering berhubungan dan semakin lama aku merasa nyaman dengannya, terlebih ketika ia mengajakku ke berbagai tempat dan menunjukkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan padaku. Hingga.. hiks! Hingga.."

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat sejenak dan kemudian ia kembali menatap Luhan yang urung membalas tatapannya.

"Hingga semakin lama aku merasa dia yang selalu berada di sampingku ketika aku butuh, bukannya dirimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu karena kupikir nanti kau akan marah padaku karena aku membutuhkanmu di beberapa waktu"

Ok, sepertinya Chanyeol mulai mengetahui dimana letak kesalahannya saat ini. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan istrinya sendiri, sehingga kini ia menyadari jika ini adalah kesalahannya juga.

"Dan selama satu bulan kami berhubungan, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, tetapi aku mejadi kalut setelah aku melihatmu tengah berjalan berdua dengan asistenmu dan aku langsung menerima cinta Sehun keesokkan harinya" lanjut Luhan.

"Asistenku? Yixing maksudmu? Oh astaga Luhan, dia hanya-"

"Ya, aku tau siapa dia. Tetapi aku yakin kau mengerti bagaimana bingungnya perasaanku pada saat itu. Disatu sisi aku merasa amat kesepian dan juga iri terhadap Yixing yang setiap hari bisa berada di dekatmu, sedangkan aku? Hanya menemuimu di malam hari sebelum kau tertidur, dan di pagi hari sebelum kau berangkat ke kantor. Aku merasa tidak memilikimu, Chanyeol. Dan di sisi lain, Sehun hadir membuat hariku kembali cerah. Mengingatkanku pada saat kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya"

"Aku merasa amat kecewa, Lu"

"Chanyeol, kumohon kau bisa mengerti dengan situasi ini. Akupun merasa jika aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, terbukti aku yang telah mengkhianatimu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku, Chan. Kau lelaki yang hebat, kau tampan dan kau sempurna. Kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih sempurna di bandingkan aku"

"Kukira kau tidak akan mempermainkan pernikahan kita. Tetapi aku salah, kau telah merusak janji kita di depan Tuhan dan kau telah mempermainkan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikiranku untuk menyelingkuhimu. Hanya kau satu-satu lelaki yang berada di hatiku, tetapi aku kembali teringat.. Aku harus bahagia jika seseorang yang aku cintai itu bahagia. Dan aku memang harus menerima keputusanmu. Kau mencintai Sehun dan sudah.. aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi.." ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nanarnya.

"Chanyeol.. maafkan aku.."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, Lu. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang berasal dari hatimu, dan aku bisa mengerti itu"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks"

"Semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku lagi. Jika kau bahagia bersama Sehun, tentu aku akan mendukungmu. Dan kau boleh memiliki pendapat lain"

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Kau memang sangat sempurna, aku harap hidupmu bahagia bersama seseorang yang mencintaimu"

Chanyeol hanya mengusap lengan istrinya tersebut dengan lembut ketika Luhan sudah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah ketika menyadari ini adalah saat-saat terakhir bersama istrinya tersebut

"Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama pasangan kita masing-masing, Lu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku cukup bahagia, karena sepertinya Sehun dapat memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak"

"Um.."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi sang suami yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang asing baginya. Namun pelukannya terlepas begitu saja ketika Chanyeol sedikit mendorong tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas sofa tersebut. Kemudian Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

Luhan tidak menjawab karena Chanyeol sudah membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan manis yang membawanya melayang ke langit ketujuh. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang bisa di lakukan oleh Luhan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol selama ini yang sudah memperlakukannnya sebagai istri dengan baik. Luhan tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya didalam. Aku sudah bisa melepaskanmu"

"Um.."

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk dan sepertinya perpisahan mereka terselesaikan dengan baik tanpa ada satu pihakpun yang merasa dirugikan.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah resmi berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari **Han Seong Ji** yang request FF ini dan **Yuta** bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku, aku harus segera kembali!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Tapi Baek, diluar hujan! Dan kau tidak membawa payung!"

"Lebih baik aku kehujanan daripada aku terlambat bekerja Kyung hihi. Annyeong~"

"Haishh~ Baekhyun selalu saja bersemangat jika pulang sekolah seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya yang akan terancam jika ia kehujanan, huh~ Dasar ByunBaek"

Kyungsoo -sahabat Baekhyun- hanya mampu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Jujur saja ia merasa amat lelah jika harus mengejar sahabatnya yang lincahnya melebihi seekor rusa tersebut. Tubuh mereka sama-sama pendek, tetapi Baekhyun sangat cekatan dalam urusan lari. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima resiko dirinya akan terjatuh jika ia nekad mengejar sahabatnya tersebut.

Baekhyun siswa sekolah yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas itu, masih melanjutkan aksi 'berlari menghindari hujan' nya tersebut sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya yang kurus. Huft~ sudah hampir jam 6 sore dan itu berarti ia hanya memiliki waktu satu jam lagi untuk bisa tiba di tempatnya bekerja.

Bekerja?

Ya, Baekhyun bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah tempat hiburan malam. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjalani profesinya ini, karena ia memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia harus bekerja. Yaitu, Baekhyun bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang cukup, bahkan bisa di bilang Baekhyun memiliki keluarga yang kurang berada. Ujian sekolahnya semakin dekat, dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit karena ia harus membeli beberapa buku untuk mempermudah ujiannya nanti. Jadi, ia harus mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan kedua orangtuanya lagi. Lagi pula, bekerja sebagai pelayan bukanlah hal yang sulit, yaa walaupun ia harus menanggung beberapa resiko atas pekerjaannya tersebut. Tetapi selama ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, ia yakin ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik juga.

Baekhyun masih terus berlari mengabaikan rintik hujan yang sedari tadi berlomba-lomba menembus seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah tetapi ia masih mampu menampilkan senyuman manisnya sepanjang perjalanan karena mata sipitnya yang indah itu menangkap sebuah kebesaran Tuhan yang berada di ujung sana..

Pelangi.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukai hujan. Karena setelah hujan berhenti, maka pelangi yang indah itu akan muncul. Aku sangat menyukai pelangi"

Baekhyun terus mengejar pelangi itu walaupun ia tau jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh pelangi indah itu. Ia ingin sekali dirinya menjadi sebuah pelangi yang indah, besinar dengan 7 warna yang dimilikinya, dan juga mampu membuat orang -seperti dirinya- mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya. Pelangi yang hanya akan muncul ketika tumpahan air menyirami bumi. Menurutnya, pelangi itu adalah sebuah keajaiban karena pelangi itu luar biasa indah dan ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum karena keindahannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pelangi"

Ting~

Sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi ketika Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil dimana ruangan tersebut menjadi tempatnya untuk mengganti pakaian seragamnya menjadi seragam pelayan. Hanya terdapat beberapa loker tinggi yang berdiri tegap disisi kanan dan kiri ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya ke dalam loker dan juga melepaskan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit basah lalu menggantungnya di samping loker tersebut agar cepat kering.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun merasa lelah atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Ia amat sangat lelah karena baru saja ia pulang sekolah yang cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, ia masih harus bekerja hingga pukul 12 malam. Tetapi jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun menyerah, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi dan ia yakin ia akan meraih masa depannya yang cerah suatu saat nanti. Ini adalah perjuangannya, dan ia sangat percaya jika hasil tidak akan pernah mengkhianati prosesnya.

"Baekhyun, cepat antarkan minuman ini pada pelanggan kita yang bernama Tuan Kim"

"Ah, baiklah"

Dengan senyuman yang terus terpancar di wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu sofa mewah yang berada di sudut untuk mengantarkan sebotol minuman beralkohol tersebut. Dan ia disambut dengan baik oleh semua pelanggan yang kebanyakan adalah pelanggan tetap bar malam ini.

"Silahkan Tuan" ucap Baekhyun dengan ramah sambil meletakkan pesananan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Tuan Kim tersebut.

"Baekhyun.. seperti biasa, kau harus menemaniku disini. Bagaimana? Aku akan memberikanmu banyak uang" ucap Tuan Kim lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang ehem! cukup tampan untuk ukuran pria berumur 28 tahun seperti dirinya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan pelanggan tetapnya ini, karena ini memang sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasnya. Yaitu, melayani setiap pelanggan yang mendatangi bar malam tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku akan menemani Tuan disini" lalu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tuan Kim dan menunduk dalam. Lebih tepatnya, ia menunduk karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku dengar kau masih bersekolah ya? Tetapi kenapa kau bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" ucap Tuan Kim membuka percakapan mereka. Membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Kim yang ramah tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolahku sendiri, Tuan. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena Suho Ahjussi membiarkan aku bekerja di bar malam miliknya" jelas Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Dan ah iya, jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil aku Kai saja karena aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil Tuan haha" Baekhyun ikut tertawa ketika Tuan Kim yang ternyata lebih suka di panggil Kai tersebut, tertawa renyah padanya. Jujur saja, Kai adalah pelanggan tetap yang paling ramah yang pernah Baekhyun temui selama ia bekerja di bar malam ini. Baekhyun akan di berikan beberapa uang yang lumayan banyak hanya dengan menemani Kai mengobrol seperti ini saja. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menyadari jika lelaki tampan ini merasa kesepian.

"Tetapi akan terasa tidak sopan jika aku langsung memanggil nama saja. Dan masalah aku takut atau tidak.. aku sama sekali tidak takut karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, dan aku begitu bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan pelanggan yang baik seperti Tuan"

Kai tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun dan kemudian ia meneguk bir pesanannya.

"Baiklah aku membiarkanmu memanggilku Tuan, dan.."

Kai menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dan menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

"Dapatkah aku memelukmu hingga jam 12 malam nanti?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia terdiam karena ia merasa terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kai. Tidak biasanya Kai melakukan skinship seperti itu, karena biasanya Kai akan memintanya untuk mengobrol saja. Tidak lebih.

"Tidak mau?"

"Ah aku mau. Baiklah Tuan.."

Kai tertawa kecil lagi karena melihat reaksi kikuk Baekhyun ketika ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat kaku dan ia gelagapan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika Kai sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah perpotongan lehernya. Namun tidak beberapa lama, Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karena Kai hanya menopangkan dagunya diatas bahunya dan memeluk tubuhnya saja.

Ia percaya jika Kai adalah orang yang baik dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" gumam Kai yang menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan membiarkan Kai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, karena sepertinya Kai sudah sedikit mabuk saat ini.

"Usiamu 18 bukan? Sama seperti dia. Dan usia kami yang membuat aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Usia kami berjarak 10 tahun, dan itu adalah suatu yang mustahil untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan" lanjut Kai.

"Tuan mencintainya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati karena sepertinya ia mulai tau alasan kenapa Kai melakukan hal ini terhadapnya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi aku cukup tau diri jika aku terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi kekasihnya" jawab Kai. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan sesekali menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jika dia juga mencintai Tuan, aku rasa usia bukanlah menjadi masalah"

"Ya, kau benar. Tetapi entah kenapa hubunganku dengannya begitu sulit"

"Kalian akan bersatu suatu saat nanti. Ini hanya masalah waktu" ucap Baekhyun. Dan ia tertawa kecil ketika ia menyadari perkataannya yang bijak padahal ia hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arti cinta.

"Baiklah, tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin tertidur di pelukanmu, dan bangunkan aku jika sudah jam 12 nanti" Kai sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada sofa mewah yang berada disana agar Baekhyun tidak lelah menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan kemudian Kai mulai menutup matanya, tertidur di pelukan seorang bocah sekolah yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan yang hanya ia jadikan pelampiasan kegelisahannya saja.

"Baik Tuan.."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Glek

Glek

Glek

Chanyeol meneguk segelas wine yang berada di genggamannya sambil tertawa miris menatap gelas wine tersebut. Pandangannya fokus tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ini masalah rumah tangganya dengan Luhan yang hancur. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah meminum wine seperti ini sama sekali, dan untuk kali ini, ia nekad untuk meminumnya dan benar saja..

bebannya sedikit terangkat dan ia sedikit tenang sekarang.

Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang tidak terlalu suka dengan kehidupan malam seperti ini, karena menurutnya ini tidaklah sehat dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja. Maka dari itu, ia meminta bantuan sahabatnya untuk memberitahukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersenang-senang, dan sahabatnya tersebut merekomendasikan bar malam ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung mendatangi bar malam ini dan memesan sebotol wine dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah. Karena ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko buruk jika ia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk nanti. Dan ia rasa tempat ini tidaklah buruk, musiknya pun hanya musik jazz yang menenangkan dan tidak membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing karena mendengar dentuman musik yang terlalu keras.

"Betapa menyedihkannya aku" ucap Chanyeol menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya ketika mengingat masa lalu dirinya dengan Luhan yang begitu indah. Namun telah kandas begitu saja karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Ingin menyesalinya, tetapi percuma. Ia tidak akan mampu memiliki Luhan kembali. Tetapi ia cukup puas dengan pergumulan terakhir mereka dikantor tadi, begitu manis dan juga penuh emosi. Ucapan perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Ia harus menerima kenyataan jika ia saat ini sendiri, dan Luhan sudah bukan istrinya lagi. Maka dari itu, ia harus bangkit dan ia pikir untuk mencari pengganti Luhan tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tidak bohong, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang membutuhkan perlakuan lembut seorang istri yang mencintainya. Dan ia tidak bisa bayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa dirinya jika ia hidup seorang diri tanpa pendamping. Ia adalah lelaki sempurna, dan ia yakin ia mampu mendapatkan seorang pendamping dengan mudah. Ya, ia harus yakin dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah botol wine, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit menghampiri sahabatnya yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan angkuh menuju ke sudut ruangan mewah tersebut. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sang sahabat justru tengah tertidur sambil memeluk erat seorang pelayan lelaki yang juga tertidur. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan terbangun dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap pelanggannya tersebut.

"Apa Kai melakukan hal ini setiap hari terhadapmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan lelaki yang memiliki tubuh mungil tersebut.

Sang pelayan hanya terdiam dan ia menundukkan kepalanya takut. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menyadari jika sikapnya barusan ternyata menakuti pelayan mungil tersebut.

"Tidak perlu takut. Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tuan.." bukannya menjawab, pelayan tersebut justru membangunkan pelanggannya dengan menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Iya Baekhyun? Apakah sudah jam 12?" tanya Kai dengan wajah mengantuknya. Namun Kai langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terkejut karena melihat sang sahabat sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di hadapan Kai.

"Aku tau kau menyukai anak kecil, tetapi aku baru tau jika ternyata kau menyukai 'banyak' anak kecil" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

Kai mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun sambil bergumam 'terima kasih' setelah ia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang won di saku kemeja seragam Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk dan segera beranjak darisana, karena jujur saja ia merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di antara pelanggannya tersebut.

"Aku hanya melampiaskan perasaanku saja. Kebetulan usianya sama seperti usia kekasih ku" jelas Kai sambil meneguk kembali wine nya yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa kau menyukai anak kecil? Mereka begitu bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Kai dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukai jawabanku.."

"Apa?"

"Anak kecil tidak akan menyakiti perasaan kita asal kau tau. Mereka begitu lugu dan aku rasa, cinta mereka akan lebih besar dari apa yang kita berikan pada mereka"

"Terserah kau saja" acuh Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak heran jika Kai adalah pecinta lelaki manis yang masih usia remaja, dan itu menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Dan juga.. desahan mereka begitu manis"

"Jangan menghasutku untuk menjadi pedofil sepertimu, Kai. Aku masih menyukai lelaki cantik yang sudah dewasa"

Kai hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lebih baik menjalin hubungan dengan anak kecil daripada harus terluka karena di gugat cerai seperti dirimu hahaha"

"Kau sahabatku yang paling brengsek, Kai"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda ok? Jja, kita kembali. Bukankah besok kita masih harus bekerja?" Kai sudah bangkit dari posisinya tetapi Chanyeol masih terduduk disana sambil melamun.

"Hya, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Jadi nama pelayan tadi adalah Baekhyun?"

"Iya, dia pelayan tetapku. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa anak kecil sepertinya bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini?"

"Akupun memikirkan hal yang sama sepertimu, tetapi aku sudah mengetahui alasannya"

Chanyeol masih menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya pada Kai, membuat Kai kembali membuka suaranya karena mengerti dengan arti ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Ia membutuhkan uang untuk bersekolah" singkat Kai.

"Hanya karena uang? Tetapi apakah kau dan pelayan tadi sudah.."

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu, Chan. Aku mengunjunginya setiap malam karena aku merasa bersimpati padanya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengannya"

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"Hahaha itu adalah yang pertama kali"

Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil sesekali berpikir tentang pelayan imut tadi. Jadi, apakah ia amat sangat terdesak hingga melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?

Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, kau tampak lelah. Minumlah ini, aku sengaja membelikan vitamin untukmu. Kau harus meminumnya agar kau kuat untuk bekerja nanti" ucap Kyungsoo yang mendapati Baekhyun tengah menopangkan kepalanya diatas lipatan lengannya sendiri terduduk lemah di sampingnya.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa prihatin dengan Baekhyun karena hidup Baekhyun nampaknya begitu sulit. Kyungsoo ingin sekali membantu, tetapi sahabatnya itu selalu saja menolak bantuannya. Dan ia pikir, dengan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan-"

"Jangan keras kepala untuk satu kali ini saja Baek"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan menerima sebotol vitamin dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Minumlah, dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk meminum vitamin ini 3 kali sehari. Setiap hari" paksa Kyungsoo. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena sikap perhatian yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Arraseo Dokter Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias. Kemudian akhirnya mereka tertawa berdua dan memutuskan untuk merapihkan alat tulis mereka karena bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

"Um Kyung.."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpaper di ponsel Kyungsoo. Disana terdapat foto dimana Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kamera dengan seorang lelaki yang menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo di foto itu, dan ia meyakini jika lelaki itu adalah..

"Apakah lelaki yang berada di ponselmu itu adalah lelaki yang selama ini kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Awalnya Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, karena sebelumnya ia memang belum pernah memberitahu seperti apa wujud lelaki yang selama ini ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini, yatu karena lelaki yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu berusia jauh lebih tua darinya. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menampilkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun, karena ia pikir mungkin lebih baik ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya, dia adalah lelaki yang selama ini aku ceritakan padamu, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya.

Glup

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Baekhyun serasa menjadi seorang sahabat yang berkhianat karena pada kenyataannya lelaki itu adalah pelanggan tetapnya selama ini, dan bahkan semalam mereka berpelukan dengan hangat. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang pengkhianat saat ini?

"Ada apa Baek? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo karena mendapati reaksi aneh dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi dilihat dari foto kalian berdua, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Aku harap hubungan kalian akan terus berjalan dengan baik"

"Terima kasih Baekhyun.."

"Ne. Ah iya, aku harus segera ke tempat kerja. Maafkan aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi. Annyeong"

"Ck! Memangnya kapan kita pernah pulang bersama? Huh, aku harap kau terus bersemangat seperti itu, Baek" desah Kyungsoo ketika mendapati sahabatnya sudah lari meninggalkan dirinya. Lagi.

 _'Jadi.. Apakah yang selama ini Tuan Kim ceritakan adalah Kyungsoo? Sahabatku sendiri?' batin Baekhyun saat dirinya berada di perjalan menuju ke tempat kerja._

 _'Dan juga.. Yang selama ini Kyungsoo ceritakan padaku adalah Tuan Kim? Aishh~ kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit?'_

Baekhyun meringis dan kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berlari. Memang seperti ini kebiasaannya setiap hari. Seolah tidak pernah lelah, ia selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri. Dan jika ia pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin hanya sekedar untuk tidur. Karena selama ini Baekhyun jarang sekali pulang kerumahnya karena ibunya telah mengizinkannya untuk hidup mandiri, dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun karena ia dizinkan oleh Suho -selaku pemilik Bar malam tempatnya bekerja- untuk tidur di loker karyawan.

Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan tentang itu, dan ia lebih nyaman untuk hidup mandiri daripada harus merepotkan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin beginilah jalan hidup Baekhyun yang sudah Tuhan tuliskan untuknya. Jadi, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menerimanya, menjalaninya dan melakukan hal yang terbaik.

Seperti biasa, setibanya ia di loker kerjanya, ia langsung mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi seragam karyawan. Seragam pelayan tersebut berupa kemeja hitam dan ketika Baekhyun memakainya, maka akan terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Tentunya Baekhyun sudah membersihkan tubunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bekerja, karena ini adalah peraturan menjadi karyawan di tempat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika ia meraih nampan besar yang berada di sampingnya dan mendatangi counter bar yang sudah tersedia beberapa racikan minuman beralkohol disana. Tugasnya hanya menerima perintah dari Jongdae -bartender yang bekerja disana juga- dan mengantarkan minuman ini pada pelanggan.

"Baek, kali ini Tuan Kim tidak datang. Kau bisa antarkan minuman ini pada Tuan Song yang memakai anting itu di meja nomor 7" ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang dimaksud. Baekhyun bersiap dengan senyum manisnya dan menyapa pelanggannya dengan ramah.

"Silahkan Tuan" ucap Baekhyun seperti biasa.

"Hey, aku baru melihatmu" ucap Tuan Song tiba-tiba menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. Tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika Tuan Song dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di sofa mewah tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ma-maaf Tuan-"

"Siapa namamu, manis? Apakah aku boleh menikmatimu malam ini?"

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan pelanggannya, dan Suho pun tidak mengizinkan pelanggannya untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini. Tetapi kemana Suho saat ini? Biasanya ia akan langsung menghampiri pelanggan yang bersikap macam-macam seperti ini pada karyawannya saat itu juga. Meskipun ini adalah bar malam, tetapi ini bukanlah tempat untuk melampiaskan nafsu. Siapapun, tolong selamatkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" lirih Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tuan Song yang sepertinya sudah mabuk tersebut.

"Lalu jika aku ingin melakukan hal itu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin jika aku melakukannya sendiri bukan? Dan kau pelayan yang harus mematuhi pelanggannya" ucap Tuan Song yang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Tuan. Kumohon" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Tuan Song, tetapi usahanya nihil, tenaga Tuan Song tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya.

"Anak kecil sepertimu masih polos bukan? Pasti tubuhmu akan terasa nikmat"

Baekhyun menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh, karena ia berjanji ia tidak akan menangis dalam kondisi apapun. Ia harus kuat dan ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena lelaki yang ingin memperkosanya ini. Ia masih memiliki masa depan indah yang harus diraihnya. Tetapi entah kenapa tenaganya menguap begitu saja ketika Tuan Song mengecup kuat ceruk lehernya tanpa melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya.

"T-tuan.. hentikan-"

Grep

BUGHH!

"Aku rasa melakukan pemerkosaan adalah hal yang paling tidak jantan"

BUGH BUGH BUGH!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika beban diatas tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Tuan Song sudah tersungkur di bawah dengan noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Ya, Tuan Song baru saja di tinju oleh pria tinggi yang masih berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun kira itu adalah Suho, tetapi ia salah. Lelaki yang menolongnya ini bukanlah Suho, melainkan..

"Kau tidak apa-apa.. um.. Baekhyun?"

Lelaki tampan bertubuhh tinggi yang ia temui kemarin saat dirinya tengah bersama Kai.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia meneteskan airmatanya lalu berlari menjauhi lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan tidak lama kemudian tibalah Suho yang langsung membungkuk hormat padanya meminta maaf.

"Maafkan kami Chanyeol-ssi. Aku akan mengganti rugi atas ketidaknyamanan yang-"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pelayanmu tadi" potong Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menuju belakang ruangan. Tentu saja membuat Suho menghentikan kata-katanya dan ia hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat dari Kai si pendonatur terbesar bar malam ini.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untuk menemuimu. Mari kuantar ke ruanganku" ucap Suho selanjutnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah langkah Suho. Namun ia sedikit melihat kearah ruangan yang baru saja Baekhyun masuki, dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun terduduk sendiri di ruangan tersebut sambil menangis sesunggukkan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak tega dengan anak kecil tersebut, dan sepertinya ia harus mengambil keputusan saat ini juga untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Ya, ia harus melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin melihat bocah kecil seperti Baekhyun harus menjalani kehidupan yang sulit seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin membelinya"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membeli Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas ketika ia duduk di hadapan si pemilik bar malam tersebut. Tentu saja ucapan Chanyeol akan membuat Suho terkejut, pasalnya ia tidak pernah menemui pelanggan yang nekad ingin membeli pelayannya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Ini terlalu gila.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menjual pelayanku sendiri. Aku bukanlah mucikari"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Bagaimana jika biarkan Baekhyun bekerja untukku? Aku akan membayar padamu tenaga yang bisa Baekhyun hasilkan selama ini. Aku akan membayar tenaga Baekhyun padamu"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa Baekhyun ikut bersamanya. Paling tidak, pekerjaan yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun nantinya tidak akan membuat Baekhyun dilecehkan seperti tadi. Dan ia berjanji ia tidak akan menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Jujur saja, niat Chanyeol hanyalah ingin memperingan beban Baekhyun, tidak lebih.

Suho terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajuan Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun akan mematuhi perintahnya jika ia menyuruh Baekhyun bekerja untuk Chanyeol?

"Aku harus menanyakannya terlebih dulu pada Baekhyun" ucap Suho.

"Tidak perlu. Jangan meminta persetujuannya, tetapi perintah dia. Bukannya dia sangat patuh dengan apa yang kau perintahkan? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitinya" perkataan Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti sebuah permohonan dengan keputusasaan saat ini. Membuat Suho kembali berpikir dua kali untuk menolak permintaan Direktur muda ini.

"Sebenarnya akupun merasa tidak tega melihatnya selalu dilecehkan oleh pelangganku. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena ia terus memohon padaku untuk memberinya pekerjaan. Dan jika kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyetujui permintaanmu" ucap Suho.

"Aku berjanji. Aku hanya ingin mempermudah kehidupannya. Aku hanya ingin membantunya" entah dorongan darimana Chanyeol hingga memohon seperti ini pada Suho hanya karena seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Tetapi dengan melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sangat kurus dan juga pucat, membuatnya tidak tega. Dan juga.. Baekhyun sedikit mengingatkannya pada sosok Luhan yang sama-sama ekhem! Cantik?

"Baiklah. Jongdae, sampaikan pada Baekhyun untuk datang ke ruanganku sekarang"

Jongdae yang sedari tadi berada disana, hanya memangguk patuh dan ia keluar ruangan tersebut untuk memanggil Baekhyun yang berada di loker kerjanya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya merasa iba dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin terlihat kurus dan kelelahan. Mungkin ini memang keputusan yang terbaik, karena ia pun tidak tega jika Baekhyun harus bekerja sepanjang malam seperti itu. Walaupun ia harus kehilangan sosok Baekhyun, tetapi tidak masalah jika ia akan kembali melihat senyuman ceria Baekhyun nantinya.

"Baekhyun, Suho menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di ruangannya"

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongdae dan melemparkan tatapan memohonnya.

"Apakah aku akan di pecat?" tanya Baekhyun putus asa.

Jongdae tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh kurus Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke ruangan Suho.

"Tidak. Ia akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang jauh lebih layak"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Suho. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghadapi ini semua.

Cklek

Jongdae membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu. Dan tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku ketika melihat pria tinggi yang menolongnya tadi tengah duduk di hadapan Suho.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Dan Jongdae, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Terima kasih"

"Baik hyung" ucap Jongdae meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika melihat bocah kecil yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menolong Baekhyun keluar dari tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia yang akan memberikanmu pekerjaan baru yang lebih layak" mulai Suho. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum dan memberi kode pada Suho untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau dipecat dari bar ini. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Tuan Park Chanyeol ini akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang baru. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" lanjut Suho.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya karena merasa amat bingung. Ia sangat kecewa karena Suho memecatnya begitu saja. Lalu darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya jika ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan? Dan di sisi lain, ia bisa menerima pekerjaan baru yang lebih layak jika ia menuruti perintah Suho. Tetapi..

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki yang selalu memakai pakaian bersetelan jas mahal ini. Jadi, apakah ia boleh mengetahui spesifikasi pekerjaan barunya nanti?

"Seperti apa pekerjaan baruku, Ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih ketakutan.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang angkat bicara, bahkan ia sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri di hadapan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan ia menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merasa ketakutan.

"Kau hanya perlu merapihkan rumahku dan memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari. Dan jika kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku yang akan menanggung semua beban hidupmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol sambil terus menatapi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang pucat.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya dan menunduk merasa bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri. Pekerjaannya sangat mudah dan sepertinya lelaki ini sangat baik. Mungkin lelaki ini akan sibuk seharian dikantornya dan tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan? Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Ne. Aku bersedia untuk melakukan itu semua" ucap Baekhyun dengan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Disana Suho tersenyum lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun mendapatkan kehidupan dan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak daripada di bar miliknya. Jika ini hal yang terbaik, kenapa tidak?

Chanyeolpun mengembangkan senyumannya dan kemudian ia menjabat tangan Suho tanda kesepakatan mereka.

"Aku akan membayar tenaga Baekhyun padamu juga. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan semestinya"

Setelah sepakat, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Hahh~ ternyata begitu mudah untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Eh? Tunggu..

Mendapatkan Baekhyun?

Dan memberikan tugas Baekhyun untuk merapihkan rumahnya dan memasakkan makanan untuknya setiap hari?

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti pekerjaan seorang..

..istri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penasaran ga, sama apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kalo mereka tinggal serumah? Mainstream ya? Tapi siap-siap sama adegan manisnya di next chap kkk~

NEXT?

MAU LANJUT?

YAKIN?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

 **PS** : Jangan lupa sambil dengerin lagu **Winner - Color Ring** yaa :) Biar berasa feelnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau dipecat dari bar ini. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Tuan Park Chanyeol ini akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang baru. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" lanjut Suho.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya karena merasa amat bingung. Ia sangat kecewa karena Suho memecatnya begitu saja. Lalu darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya jika ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan? Dan di sisi lain, ia bisa menerima pekerjaan baru yang lebih layak jika ia menuruti perintah Suho. Tetapi..

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki yang selalu memakai pakaian bersetelan jas mahal ini. Jadi, apakah ia boleh mengetahui spesifikasi pekerjaan barunya nanti?

"Seperti apa pekerjaan baruku, Ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih ketakutan.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang angkat bicara, bahkan ia sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri di hadapan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan ia menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merasa ketakutan.

"Kau hanya perlu merapihkan rumahku dan memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari. Dan jika kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku yang akan menanggung semua beban hidupmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol sambil terus menatapi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang pucat.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya dan menunduk merasa bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri. Pekerjaannya sangat mudah dan sepertinya lelaki ini sangat baik. Mungkin lelaki ini akan sibuk seharian dikantornya dan tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan? Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Ne. Aku bersedia untuk melakukan itu semua" ucap Baekhyun dengan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Disana Suho tersenyum lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun mendapatkan kehidupan dan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak daripada di bar miliknya. Jika ini hal yang terbaik, kenapa tidak?

Chanyeolpun mengembangkan senyumannya dan kemudian ia menjabat tangan Suho tanda kesepakatan mereka.

"Aku akan membayar tenaga Baekhyun padamu juga. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan semestinya"

Setelah sepakat, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Hahh~ ternyata begitu mudah untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Eh? Tunggu..

Mendapatkan Baekhyun?

Dan memberikan tugas Baekhyun untuk merapihkan rumahnya dan memasakkan makanan untuknya setiap hari?

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti pekerjaan seorang..

..istri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari **Han Seong Ji** yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku membawanya ke rumahku" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya memandang ke arah Kai yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menyesap cafe latte panas di sebuah cangkir yang di genggamnya.

"Membawanya kerumahmu? Siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Pelayan itu"

Kai terdiam dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang membuang wajahnya. Jujur saja saat ini Chanyeol merasa sedikit canggung jika membicarakan masalah Baekhyun pada Kai. Ini adalah suasana tercanggung yang pernah ia alami bersama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun? Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa?" Kai melayangkan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus pada Chanyeol, yang mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kai.

"Aku mempekerjakannya dirumahku. Dan kau tau sendiri jika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membersihkan rumahku setelah Luhan pergi meninggalkanku, bukan? Aku hanya ingin menolongnya" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat dan ia langsung menyesap americano nya untuk menutupi ekspresi gugupnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menyeringai bermaksud untuk menggoda sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seseorang yang begitu peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain, Park?" ucap Kai masih menggoda Chanyeol, sesekali ia tertawa kecil ketika mendapati ekspresi sahabatnya itu terlihat canggung. Kai sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak mereka masih bayi, dan tentu saja ia tau apa yang saat ini tengah di rasakan oleh Chanyeol. Asal kalian tau, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

"Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali menemui seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan seperti dia. Terlebih dia masih bersekolah" ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengelak sindiran Kai.

"Dan dengan mudahnya membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahmu dan bahkan tinggal satu atap bersamamu?"

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Anggap saja jika ia adalah asisten rumah tangga di rumahku. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, ini sudah malam dan tugasku sudah selesai" Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunjukkan seringaiannya. Kai masih terkagum-kagum pada Baekhyun yang ternyata mampu menarik perhatian sahabatnya yang di kenal sebagai lelaki yang tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Mungkin ia harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk melihat sahabatnya tersebut mengatakan sendiri padanya jika ia memang mencintai Baekhyun.

Hahaha ternyata lelaki yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol juga memiliki kekurangan.

Kemudian Kai menyusul langkah Chanyeol menuju parkiran mobil untuk kembali ke rumahnya juga. Dan tentunya menemui kekasih hatinya yang memiliki mata bulat tersebut.

"Hahh~ Kyungsoo yaa. Aku sangat merindukanmu" desah Kai seorang diri.

Disisi lain, terlihat Chanyeol sudah tiba dirumahnya dan ia segera berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan 10 malam. Sudah sangat larut, dan ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena meninggalkan bocah itu seorang diri selama itu.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan rapih dan bersih, terlihat begitu berbeda dari hari kemarin yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh setelah kepergian Luhan dari rumahnya. Kaki panjangnya membawanya untuk melangkah ke ruang tengah dan entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat ketika melihat sosok mungil itu tengah terlelap menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada sofa besar miliknya. Terbesit keinginan di pikiran Chanyeol untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di ranjang miliknya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak sebrengsek itu untuk memperkosa anak kecil dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia masih waras 100 persen. Ya, ia masih waras.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah lelah itu cukup lama. Kemudian ia tersadar apa alasan yang membuat Kai begitu menyukai Baekhyun dan bahkan selalu mendatangi Baekhyun setiap malam di bar malam tersebut. Tenyata benar, bocah ini begitu cantik dan begitu menarik perhatiannya hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Chanyeol belum melepaskan pakaian kerjanya dan terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun, hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berada di depannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Maaf.." lirih Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk berdiri. Setelah menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Baekhyun" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Namun baru saja ia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya lebih dulu di tarik oleh Chanyeol dan membuatnya kembali melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang lebih dulu melangkah di depannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar lelaki tinggi itu. Ia ingin memberontak tetapi Chanyeol justru mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang mewah tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di kamarmu. Mulai sekarang aku izinkan kau tidur di ranjangku. Aku hanya ingin kau tidur di tempat yang layak dan nyaman untuk tubuhmu yang lelah karena bekerja seharian" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung berdua saja seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti ketika Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku kira kau akan berlari atau bahkan berteriak" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai. Saat ini ia tengah melepaskan pakaian kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah lemari besar yang berada dikamar mewah tersebut. Namun Baekhyun masih bungkam sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, dengan matanya yang sesekali menangkap tubuh atletis Chanyeol dari belakang. Jujur saja ini adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun berada di kamar seperti ini bersama seorang lelaki, dan tentu saja ini membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis karena mengetahui Baekhyun saat ini pasti tengah memandangi tubuhnya darisana. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ow, sepertinya bocah ini merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan sedikit berbincang? Aku belum mengetahui banyak tentangmu. Terlebih aku begitu penasaran denganmu yang ternyata pelayan tetap dari sahabatku. Kai" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan menandangi wajah Baekhyun dari samping dengan intens.

"Tuan Kim adalah orang yang baik. Dia terlalu sering membantuku" lirih Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun, apakah Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang kesepian? Dan maka dari itu membuat Chanyeol mempekerjakannya dirumahnya seperti ini?

"Jika aku boleh tau, apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan berdua selama ini? Apakah Kai pernah mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Tidak pernah. Tuan Kim adalah lelaki yang baik, dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya mengobrol dan hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih"

"Ya, aku mengenal sahabatku. Dan akupun yakin jika Kai bukanlah lelaki seperti itu. Lalu.. apa kau tidak merasa takut padaku yang tiba-tiba mempekerjakanmu dirumahku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sangat takut. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan dan aku membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan sekolahku" lirih Baekhyun masih menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman dan tentunya menanggung semua kebutuhanmu" Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang mewah miliknya membiarkan Baekhyun masih terduduk disana.

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya merasa bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Tidak mungkin jika ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengan Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol menyuruhnya. Dan ia masih memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk Chanyeol. Ia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tuan.. tetapi apakah aku boleh mengetahui apa alasan mengapa Tuan tiba-tiba mempekerjakanku dirumah Tuan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membaringkannya tepat di bawah tubuhnya yang topless. Mata tajamnya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang menyiratkan perasaan ketakutannya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun, dan ia baru menyadarinya tadi pagi. Ia pikir ia harus menyatakan perasaannya saat ini pada Baekhyun, karena sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi.

"Alasannya? Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau di sentuh oleh lelaki brengsek jika kau terus bekerja disana. Dan.."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah leher Baekhyun yang memerah akibat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak suka melihat bekas ciuman di lehermu itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika kau di sentuh atau bahkan dimiliki oleh orang lain"

Reflek Baekhyun memegang area lehernya dan kembali menatap mata tajam itu. Ia sungguh ketakutan, dan kenapa ini begitu mengejutkan? Ia masih tidak tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan ia katakaan saat ini pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu terkejut dan ketakutan. Aku baru saja mengalami hari terburuk" Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Usiaku sama seperti Kai, 28 tahun. Dan aku rasa aku sudah tertular olehnya karena aku ternyata menyukai bocah kecil berusia 18 tahun sepertimu, sama seperti dirinya" Baekhyun bisa melihat ada perasaan kekecewaan dari raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya perasaan yang sesaat" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan apakah kau juga tertarik padaku?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu Tuan.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah, tetapi izinkan aku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu nekad itu. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja karena ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil?

"Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya menuju ke alam mimpinya.

"Tidurlah di sampingku. Aku tidak akan memakanmu"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh besar Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat dan menginginkan Chanyeol tetap berada disana. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik, karena ia bisa melihat kejujuran dari semua perkataan yang di lontarkan olehnya tadi. Apa salahnya jika ia membiarkan Chanyeol membuatnya menyukainya? Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang jahat dan ia percaya jika Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju ke alam mimpi menyusul Chanyeol yang tertidur memunggunginya.

 _'Buatlah aku menyukaimu, Tuan'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mereka tengah mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun, tidak biasanya Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang hari, terlebih mata pelajaran ini adalah mata pelajaran yang paling tidak disukainya. Lalu, apa yang salah pada Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun sakit?

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah meminum vitamin yang aku berikan padamu bukan?"

"Ne, aku sudah meminumnya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun ceria masih dengan senyumannya.

"Apakah karena vitamin itu, kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Dan juga.. wajahmu terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

Namun Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

"Vitamin itu memiliki banyak keindahan, sama seperti pelangi. Dan aku bahagia karena itu. Keduanya begitu indah" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan ucapan tulus Baekhyun. Apakah sahabatnya ini benar-benar sudah kerasukan hantu sekolah? Mungkin saja, karena sebelum istirahat tadi mereka mengikuti kelas olahraga. Mereka mendapatkan tugas untuk meletakkan bola ke dalam gudang. Dan ia yakin jika Baekhyun sudah kerasukan hantu profesor bijak yang gentayangan disana, karena Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat yang begitu berat. Ugh! Hentikan pikiran anehmu itu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang begitu memahami Baekhyun, dan ia juga tau jika Baekhyun begitu menyukai pelangi. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum cerah seperti ini ketika ia melihat pelangi saja. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" ucap Kyungsoo asal.

Baekhyun terkejut dan gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak. M-mana mungkin?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai imut(?).

"Mungkin saja. Bisa saja kau bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang melamar di tempatmu bekerja dan dia tertarik dengan wajah imut, lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Baekhyun menganga karena kejeniusan Kyungsoo dalam menebak. Apakah Kyungsoo dapat membaca pikirannya? Atau Kyungsoo menguntitnya?

"Kau sangat jenius, Kyung. Perkiraanmu sangat benar-"

"Aku benar? Haha aku ternyata benar. Jika begitu kau harus mengenalkannya pada-"

"-benar benar salah"

Kyungsoo langsung membungkam bibirnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Huft! Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya eoh?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo. Dan bodohnya, Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah teralihkan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Entahlah. Hubungan kami begitu sulit dan aneh. Tetapi nanti malam ia ingin menemuiku. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa nanti" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

"Aku yakin kekasihmu adalah lelaki yang baik. Jangan melepaskannya begitu saja, dan kau harus tau jika tidak mudah menemukan lelaki yang benar-benar mencintai kita apa adanya seperti dia mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara menulisnya ketika matanya menangkap guru mereka yang sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewah milik majikan barunya tersebut setelah ia pulang dari sekolah. Seperti biasa, rumah ini selalu saja kosong tanpa penghuni. Apakah sebegini membosankannya menjadi Chanyeol? Hidup seorang diri dalam keadaan sepi tanpa seorangpun yang menemani?

Baekhyun segera melepaskan sepatunya dan menuju ke kamar Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi kamarnya juga saat ini. Terdengar lancang memang, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah Chanyeol yang terus memaksanya. Chanyeol bahkan sampai mengancam akan memecat dirinya jika ia tidak mematuhi perintahnya untuk tidur di kamar ini. Entah apa alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu semua, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Walaupun semalam Chanyeol telah mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol menyukainya. Tetapi ia masih tidak yakin, karena Chanyeol tidak memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran anehnya tersebut. Hell, mana mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya dan menjadikannya seorang kekasih? Derajat mereka begitu berbanding terbalik, dan juga Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuknya. Usia merekapun berjarak sangat jauh, yaitu 10 tahun. Dan ia tidak yakin jika Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai dirinya.

Srekk

Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah merendam tubuh polosnya didalam bath up, ia kembali terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah mungkin aku menyukai majikanku sendiri? Dia hanya bersikap baik padaku, dan mungkin dia memang bersikap baik pada semua orang?" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kehidupannya saat ini berbanding 180 derajat dari kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Ini jauh dari kata layak, karena ia benar-benar sempurna dan ia rasa ia akan sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah mewah ini daripada harus merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena tidur di kursi loker pekerjaannya dulu. Ia pun saat ini merasa tubuhnya menjadi segar kembali, padahal ia baru tiga hari bekerja di tempat Chanyeol.

Ohiya, berbicara tentang masalah pekerjaan, sepertinya ia belum membersihkan rumah ini sama sekali. Maka dari itu, dengan cepat ia membilas tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian rumahnya yang sederhana. Mulai berkeliling di rumah mewah ini dengan alat kebersihan di kedua tangan mungilnya. Tentu saja ia begitu bersemangat untuk bekerja disini, karena rumah ini sama sekali tidak kotor. Jadi, apa yang perlu ia bersihkan lagi?

Kemudian Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ke arah salah satu foto besar yang terpajang di dinding yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang foto tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Ya, disana terdapat sebuah foto dimana Chanyeol tengah memeluk pinggang seorang lelaki cantik sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ow, mungkin lelaki itu adalah istri Chanyeol. Bukankah Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya jika ia telah menikah? Tetapi.. kenapa dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri?

Cklek

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata Chanyeol sudah tiba di rumahnya?

"Tu-tuan sudah pulang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Entahlah kenapa suaranya menjadi seperti ini, mungkin karena tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba mengering setelah melihat lukisan tersebut.

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun telah melihat foto pernikahannya bersama Luhan, dan ia langsung merutuki kebodohannya karena terlupa untuk membuang foto tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya untuk mnejauhi foto itu.

"Siapkan aku air hangat dan makan malam. Aku pulang lebih awal karena aku ingin makan malam dirumah"

Baekhyun masih sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol, namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol dengan segera. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, ia segera melepaskan foto tersebut dari dinding ruang tengah dan menyimpannya di gudang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di kenang dari masa lalu indah yang berakhir buruk" gumam Chanyeol dengan senyuman mirisnya.

Sekitar menunggu 5 menit, akhirnya ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan handuk miliknya di kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih handuk itu lalu ia tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi begitu saja melewati Baekhyun yang sepertinya nampak terkejut itu.

 _'Ternyata apa yang di katakan oleh Kai memang benar. Anak kecil jauh lebih manis dari yang aku bayangkan'_ Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam berdiri disana, segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Bersyukur karena ia selama ini hidup mandiri, membuatnya tidak kesulitan untuk memasak beberapa menu makanan yang di kuasainya. Dengan melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang berada di lemari es, ia bisa dengan mudah menentukan sebuah menu yang bisa ia masak. Baiklah, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasak untuk Chanyeol.

Jujur saja ia tidak mampu menutupi rona merah dipipinya ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya seperti tadi, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh dahinya. Dan sentuhan dari Chanyeol itu menjalar dengan cepat menuju jantungnya. Jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang dan perasaan itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Mungkinkah ia tertarik pada majikannya sendiri?

Tak terasa ia sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, dan ketika ia membalikka tubuhnya ke arah meja makan, ia sedikit tersentak karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis disana. Dengan malu-malu, ia mengantarkan masakannya yang masih panas itu pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan kelembutan sikap Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah 'melayaninya'.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Sekarang kau bisa duduk di sana dan kita bisa makan malam bersama"

Baekhyun ingin mengelak tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Chanyeol memberikannya tatapan yang memerintah. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan bagi Baekhyun selain menuruti Chanyeol kembali.

Keheningan sempat melanda atmosfer di sekitar mereka, hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu saja yang saling beradu. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya karena tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman ini.

"Ehem.. Baek, kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan aktivitas mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan justru memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah foto pernikahanku dengan mantan istriku. Kau melihatnya?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Um, ne. Aku melihatnya Tuan. Istri Tuan begitu cantik" jawab Baekhyun dengan lemah. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol berdecih.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi. Kau mungkin sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Dan bukankah aku berhak untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu juga?"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya yang terdiam. Ia menunduk memikirkan kalimat apa yang sesuai menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ia memang menyukai lelaki tampan berusia 28 tahun ini, tetapi di satu sisi ia tersadar jika ia tidaklah pantas untuk bersanding dengan lelaki sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya hanya itu alasanku menyuruhmu untuk bekerja di rumahku. Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentangmu"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu? Aku membutuhkan waktumu sebentar"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun masih diam seribu bahasa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di kamar tersebut.

"Luhan, kau sudah menikah dengan Sehun? Dan apa aku boleh bertemu denganmu bersama kekasih baruku?" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang melalui ponsel pintarnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol. Siapa itu Luhan dan Sehun? Dan siapa kekasih baru Chanyeol?

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol kini mendekati dirinya. Chanyeol terus menatapnya dan ia hanya mampu meremas kedua tangannya sendiri untuk meredam degupan di jantungnya.

Srek

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan terus berbincang melalui ponselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, bukankah kita berpisah secara damai dan menyenangkan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan tangannya meraih satu tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ow tentu. Aku tidak akan membahas masa lalu kita karena aku telah menemukan penggantimu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meraih tengkuknya. Lalu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ciuman Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya.

"Cpkh cpkh umhh cpkh"

Chanyeol tidak hanya mencium bibirnya, tetapi melumatnya. Dan Baekhyun masih belum mampu mengerti kondisi ini, juga kenapa ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan ciuman lembut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Puk

Chanyeol melepaskan ponselnya dan terus melumat bibir manis Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Mengabaikan sambungan teleponnya pada Luhan karena ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini agar Luhan mendengar suara kecipak tautan bibirnya bersama bocah cantik ini. Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka masih dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"Cpkhh umhh hmpphh cpkh cpkh"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Chanyeol membelai lembut seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang menurutnya begitu tergesa-gesa dan menuntut.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa ketakutan saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, karena ia sama sekali belum siap dan ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam masalah melakukan hal intim dengan seorang lelaki. Namun reaksi tubuhnya tidak mampu di ajak bekerja sama, sehingga ia terdiam saja seperti ini. Hingga beberapa menit ciuman mengejutkan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu menahan nafsuku pada kekasihku, dan aku.."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus menunduk dalam sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"..baru saja berciuman dengannya. Bibirnya sangat manis"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya lalu turun menyentuh dadanya yang terus saja berdegup dengan kencang.

 _'Ciuman ini..'_

 _'Dan degupan ini.. Apakah aku.. Menyukainya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nahlohh Baekhyun baper, dan disini karakter Chanyeol bangsat bgt ya. Mungkin karena dia masih sedikit frustasi karena baru aja cerai. Dan maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, biar greget aja sih wkwk

Ohiya, FF ini ga akan panjang kaya FF Yuta yang lain kok. Mungkin FF ini hanya sekitar 5 chapter, karena FF ini hanya request'an aja :)

Dan kalo masih ada yang minat, Yuta lanjut. Dan semoga Yuta bisa update tepat waktu :)

Jangan lupa review nya ya~

Terima kasih..

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Luhan, kau sudah menikah dengan Sehun? Dan apa aku boleh bertemu denganmu bersama kekasih baruku?" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang melalui ponsel pintarnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol. Siapa itu Luhan dan Sehun? Dan siapa kekasih baru Chanyeol?

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol kini mendekati dirinya. Chanyeol terus menatapnya dan ia hanya mampu meremas kedua tangannya sendiri untuk meredam degupan di jantungnya.

Srek

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan terus berbincang melalui ponselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, bukankah kita berpisah secara damai dan menyenangkan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan tangannya meraih satu tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ow tentu. Aku tidak akan membahas masa lalu kita karena aku telah menemukan penggantimu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meraih tengkuknya. Lalu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ciuman Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya.

"Cpkh cpkh umhh cpkh"

Chanyeol tidak hanya mencium bibirnya, tetapi melumatnya. Dan Baekhyun masih belum mampu mengerti kondisi ini, juga kenapa ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan ciuman lembut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Puk

Chanyeol melepaskan ponselnya dan terus melumat bibir manis Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Mengabaikan sambungan teleponnya pada Luhan karena ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini agar Luhan mendengar suara kecipak tautan bibirnya bersama bocah cantik ini. Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka masih dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"Cpkhh umhh hmpphh cpkh cpkh"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Chanyeol membelai lembut seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang menurutnya begitu tergesa-gesa dan menuntut.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa ketakutan saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, karena ia sama sekali belum siap dan ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam masalah melakukan hal intim dengan seorang lelaki. Namun reaksi tubuhnya tidak mampu di ajak bekerja sama, sehingga ia terdiam saja seperti ini. Hingga beberapa menit ciuman mengejutkan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu menahan nafsuku pada kekasihku, dan aku.."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus menunduk dalam sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"..baru saja berciuman dengannya. Bibirnya sangat manis"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya lalu turun menyentuh dadanya yang terus saja berdegup dengan kencang.

 _'Ciuman ini..'_

 _'Dan degupan ini.. Apakah aku.. Menyukainya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi percikan air dari kamar mandi. Terdiam sejenak untuk kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam bersama majikannya di kamar ini.

Ya, setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan hebat semalam dan mengatakan jika ia adalah kekasih dari Chanyeol pada mantan istri Chanyeol. Bukankah apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol itu terdengar gila? Meskipun begitu, tetapi ia tidak marah sama sekali dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang bisa di katakan kurang ajar itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa sedikit tenang dan entah kenapa hatinya menghangat.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya tidak wajar layaknya seorang pembantu terhadap majikannya. Perlakuan Chanyeol bahkan bisa di katakan lebih dari perlakuan seorang suami terhadap istrinya.

Eh? Istri?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang mewah nan empuk ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian yang akan di kenakan oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh dengan perintah Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun menyadari posisinya disini hanyalah sebagai seorang pembantu.

Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di atas marmer yang dingin berniat menuju kearah dapur. Tetapi tanpa di duga, pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ia lewati tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan tubuh toplessnya disana. Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona hebat dan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya memasuki kamar mandi itu sambil menatap matanya begitu dalam.

Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan dengan perlakuan mengejutkan dari Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena terkena siraman air shower yang hangat akibat ulah Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang menegang, tidak tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

"Baekhyun buka matamu.."

Suara bass Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan desiran air shower yang terus mengucur deras, samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih enggan membuka matanya dan terus memejamkan matanya dengan erat enggan bergerak ataupun bersuara sedikitpun. Dan ia membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bingung, hingga akhirnya ia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu"

Tubuh Baekhyun mundur selangkah ketika ia merasakan dada bidang Chanyeol menubruk tubuh mungilnya. Bisa dengan jelas ia merasakan telapak tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di dada Chanyeol, bersentuhan dengan kulit Chanyeol yang lembab karena terkena air membuat tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-tuan.."

Grep

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang manis itu dengan rakus. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu terkejut. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat dan membuka bibirnya berusaha untuk menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menciumnya seperti ini?

Dan ia pun tidak mengerti, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak marah jika Chanyeol melakukan hal ini.

Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Perasaan ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan terhadap seorang lelaki.

Terlebih lelaki yang masih betah memagutnya ini adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah mapan. Ia sama sekali belum mengetahui sedikitpun tentang kehidupan lelaki semacam Chanyeol. Ia takut jika ia hanya di permainkan saja oleh Chanyeol dan setelah Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkannya, ia akan di buang bagai sampah begitu saja.

Baekhyun mulai memberontak. Ia mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan lumatan ganasnya terhadap bibir Baekhyun. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan ia hendak beranjak dari sana, namun Chanyeol kembali menahan tangannya dan mematikan shower yang masih setia mengucur membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Maaf.."

"Maafkan aku Tuan. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan selalu melakukan hal itu terhadapku. Aku hanya bekerja disini, bukan untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu"

Entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun mampu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tegas pada Chanyeol. Tentu apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan kemudian ia tersadar jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah salah dan terlihat sangat brengsek. Namun ia pun tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri yang begitu menginginkan Baekhyun untuk di dekapnya. Ia selalu merindukan sebuah tubuh yang mampu ia sentuh setiap hari. Terlebih ia telah bercerai dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa kesulitan untuk menahan hasratnya.

"Tuan tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.."

Chanyeol bisa melihat airmata yang menetes di wajah Baekhyun yang basah. Dan ia bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar itu di usap oleh punggung tangan Baekhyun untuk menghapus bekas ciuman tadi.

Kini Chanyeol mengerti.

Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Baekhyun yang masih terlalu muda layaknya ia memperlakukan Luhan yang notabenenya sudah dewasa seusianya. Baekhyun berbeda, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana caranya melampiaskan nafsu. Maka dari itu dengan perlahan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah lancang melakukan hal itu terhadapmu. Kau bisa mundur dari pekerjaanmu saat ini untuk menghindari hal yang tidak di inginkan" Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Namun seketika ia terkejut saat Baekhyun justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan.. Tuan" gumam Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Maafkan aku jika aku telah membuatmu ketakutan. Sekarang kau mandilah dan aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau tidak perlu membuatkanku sarapan, aku bisa sarapan di luar"

Dan Chanyeol beranjak darisana setelah Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang basah tersebut dan melanjutkan tangisannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan getaran aneh di dadanya ini. Begitu mendebarkan ketika ia merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol pada bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, tetapi hatinya mengatakan jika ia menyukai sentuhan itu.

 _'Apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu Tuan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemui kedua orangtuamu dan mengatakan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Kau akan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika kau melakukan hal itu"

"Dan kau menginginkan hubungan kita terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak siap menerima hal buruk nantinya"

Kai menghela nafasnya ketika ia mendengar jawaban lemah dari kekasih mungilnya.

Siang tadi Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang ke apartement nya karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Dan disinilah mereka berada, di balkon apartement Kai sambil memandangi ribuan bintang yang terhampar indah di langit yang cerah. Dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berpegangan dengan pagar, sedangkan Kai yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menyerah hanya karena perbedaan usia kita yang begitu jauh? Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Kyung"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kedua orangtuaku bersedih karena aku tidak menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan"

"Aku sangat yakin semua orangtua pasti akan bahagia jika melihat anaknya bahagia"

"Hubungan kita berada di posisi yang sulit, Kai.."

"Kumohon jangan buat aku melakukan cara yang kotor Kyung"

Sontak Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Kai barusan. Selama ia mengenal Kai dan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama hampir dua tahun, baru kali ini ia mendengar Kai berbicara hal seperti itu. Kai bukanlah orang yang brengsek, dan ia begitu yakin itu. Tapi, kenapa Kai justru bersikap seperti ini?

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, Kai lebih dulu membawanya pada sebuah ciuman hangat yang mendebarkan. Membuat Kyungsoo seketika terbuai akan kelembutan yang Kai lakukan terhadapnya. Membuatnya melayang dan seolah ia lupa ingatan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah berada di atas ranjang besar milik Kai dengan Kai yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia yakin pasti sesuatu yang selama ini ia jaga, akan Kai renggut darinya. Namun itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena ia begitu mempercayai Kai dan yakin jika Kai akan berakhir dengannya.

Cpkh!

Cukup lama tautan bibir itu berlangsung hingga akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Terlihat merona dan begitu manis di mata Kai.

"Izinkan aku membuktikan cintaku"

"Kau sudah membuktikannya dan-"

"Kyungsoo aku ingin menyentuhmu"

"Kai.."

Tidak ada kalimat yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan jika ia menolak Kai, karena ia memang tidak mungkin menolak Kai. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Mencintai dan dicintai oleh Kai merupakan sebuah takdir. Dan ia harus memilih takdir itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Kai dengan sangat erat ketika Kai mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya.

 _'Mungkin aku harus merelakannya.. untukmu.. lelaki yang aku cintai'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah seperti biasa. Namun sedikit tidak biasa karena Kyungsoo tidak berada disampingnya. Ia mendapat kabar jika Kyungsoo sakit dan tidak masuk ke sekolah selama tiga hari. Namun ia sedikit curiga karena Kyungsoo tidak membiarkannya untuk menjenguk dan berjanji padanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi jika Kyungsoo sudah bersekolah kembali.

Kyungsoo sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Atau apakah karena Tuan Kim sehingga Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini? Jika iya, maka tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan selain yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya tersebut. Dan ia yakin jika Tuan Kim adalah sosok lelaki yang baik, kepribadiannya sedikit mirip dengan Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa jika kedua pria dewasa itu begitu bijak dan yakin mampu melindungi sosok yang di sayanginya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di sebuah halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Bukan sedang menunggu bus tiba, tetapi ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Ya, selain memaksa untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah tadi pagi, Chanyeol pun memaksa Baekhyun untuk menunggunya karena ia akan menjemput Baekhyun tepat Baekhyun pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya sambil menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bertaut, membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan juga Chanyeol. Jujur saja, perasaan asing ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan terhadap seorang lelaki, dan ia baru mengetahui perasaannya akan semenyenangkan ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras tanpa henti dan ia begitu senang.

"Sepertinya akupun menyukaimu, Tuan" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar ketika wajah tampan Chanyeol yang selalu muncul di pikirannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik oleh seseorang yang pada detik itu juga ia ketahui jika itu adalah tangan Chanyeol. Tubuh kecilnya terhempas begitu saja ke dalam mobil dan belum sempat ia bereaksi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melajukan mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan halte bus yang sudah sepi tersebut.

"Apakah setiap hari kau selalu berjalan seorang diri? Apa kau tidak takut jika ada orang jahat yang akan melukaimu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seolah ia begitu peduli padanya?

"Ne.. aku selalu berpergian seorang diri, Tuan. Aku sudah terbiasa"

"Baekhyun tolong jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengernyit. Bukankah baru saja ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol? Lalu jawaban apa lagi yang Chanyeol inginkan darinya?

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Setidaknya kau harus menjawab kau mau atau tidak. Aku tidak akan marah dengan apapun jawabanmu. Aku menghargaimu dan aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun masih enggan membuka suaranya dan terlihat seperti berpikir. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia pun tidak ingin hubungannya dan Chanyeol menjadi aneh seperti saat ini.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung tangan Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya karena ia ingin mendengar apa yang akan di katakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tuan.. sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih yang begitu besar pada Tuan atas kebaikan Tuan selama ini padaku. Dan mengenai perasaanku setelah Tuan mengatakan jika Tuan meyukaiku, jujur aku merasa begitu senang dan akupun menyukai Tuan. Tetapi aku tersadar jika kita tidak seharusnya bersama, Tuan. Kita berbeda dan aku tidak ingin mempermalukan Tuan" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apa karena status derajat kita dan usia kita?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Tuan seharusnya dihormati, bukan untuk dicintai oleh orang seperti diriku"

"Lupakan derajat kita"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa, Tuan"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku masih menjadi majikanmu dan bukankah itu berarti kau harus menuruti setiap perkataanku karena aku telah membayarmu untuk itu?"

"Tuan bisa memerintahkan apapun padaku. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya untuk Tuan"

"Jika begitu, duduklah di pangkuanku dan lumat bibirku"

Deg!

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika. Tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal lancang seperti itu? Itu sama sekali bukan tugas bagi seorang pembantu.

"Untuk hal itu.. aku tidak mampu melakukannya, Tuan"

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan ia siap jika dirinya akan di pecat saat ini juga. Ia memang lancang karena tidak mematuhi perintah majikannya, ditambah ia juga baru saja menolak perasaan sang majikan. Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu karena ia benar-benar kurang nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol nyatanya telah mengacaukan perasaannya yang semula tenang menjadi sedikit terombang-ambing.

"Maafkan aku Tuan"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat setetes airmata mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun. Meskipun saat ini bocah itu tengah menunduk, tetapi Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun pasti sedang menangis. Ini adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat Baekhyun menangis sesunggukkan seperti ini, dan ia merasa sangat menyesal karena menyadari ialah penyebab airmata itu.

"Baekhyun. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku menyadari jika aku adalah lelaki brengsek. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tetapi kumohon kau jangan menangis-"

"A-aku.. hiks.. A-aku takut jika Tuan akan memecatku.. hiks"

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memecatmu Baekhyun. Aku.. membutuhkanmu"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"A-aku.. membutuhkanmu untuk mengurus rumahku" lanjut Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun terasa sedikit perih. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan selama ini? Berharap Chanyeol berhenti memerintahkan hal yang aneh terhadapnya dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sewajarnya saja? Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit..

..tidak rela?

"Terima kasih.."

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu Baekhyun lontarkan pada Baekhyun saat ini pada Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap airmatanya sendiri dengan ujung lengan seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan tersebut, dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Terima kasih Tuan"

 _'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu agar kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu, Byun Baekhyun?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku untuk menemuimu disini, Chan?"

"Kau datang bersama Sehun tadi?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang justru mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Memang seperti inilah sifat Chanyeol semenjak mereka masih menjadi suami istri, belum berubah sama sekali. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu untuk di permasalahkan. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang ada masalah dan ingin berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Sehun sedang bekerja. Aku mengendarai mobilku kesini"

"Apakah suamimu tidak marah?"

"Chanyeol. Bukan saatnya untuk membahas suamiku. Tetapi kau.. apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku datang kesini?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang terdapat di club malam tersebut. Sesekali ia meneguk wine beralkohol rendah, dan semua yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini tidak luput dari pandangan aneh Luhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tau? Aku sedang bermasalah dengan seorang bocah SMA"

Luhan mengenyirkan wajahnya tidak mengerti. Siapa bocah SMA yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol? Apakah kekasih baru Chanyeol?

Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"C-Chan, kau.. apakah kekasih barumu adalah seorang siswa sekolah?" tanya Luhan dengan sangat terkejut.

"Menggelikan bukan?"

"Dan kau melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya kau lakukan terhadap siswa sekolah padanya? Kau gila, Chan"

"Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila. Dia sangat membuatku tertarik dengan sikap lugunya, dan wajahnya pun sangat cantik. Tentu aku tidak mampu menahan hormonku bukan?" Chanyeol menjawab perkataan Luhan masih dengan sikap santainya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai 'pemain yang kasar'.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk bersekolah, dan aku memanfaatkannya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menuruti segala perintahku, dan ya.. ia melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Kecuali ketika aku memintanya untuk berhubungan badan"

"Kau sangat brengsek, Chanyeol"

"Maka dari itu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku mampu memilikinya dan tidak membuatnya ketakutan"

Luhan tersenyum dan menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya yang masih kosong, lalu ia meneguknya oneshot.

"Mudah. Cukup lakukan hal yang romantis seperti saat kau memperlakukanku sebelum kita menjadi suami istri. Aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya brengsek, Chan. Tahan sedikit hormonmu lebih lama hingga bocah itu nyaman dan bisa dengan mudah kau memilikinya"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan masukan Luhan. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan meraih tangan Luhan untuk di kecupnya.

"Terima kasih sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya Tuan?"

"Minggu ini kau memiliki rencana untuk berlibur?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur buatannya sendiri tepat di atas meja yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dan itu berarti Baekhyun sedang libur sekolah. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ia akan pergi di hari minggu atau tidak, karena Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak ada Tuan. Aku tidak pernah berlibur" jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari seringaian yang saat ini di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin berlibur? Aku bisa mengajakmu kemanapun tempat yang ingin kau datangi"

Chanyeol meraih mangkuk bubur tersebut dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berlibur seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin berlibur kemana-mana, Tuan"

"Kau yakin? Kebetulan hari minggu besok aku libur bekerja. Kita bisa jalan-jalan jika kau mau"

Itu hanyalah alibi Chanyeol agar ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat, karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol bisa libur hari apa saja yang ia ingini di perusahaannya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia pun merasa jenuh karena terus bekerja dan bekerja. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk bocah cantik ini bukan?

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai, Tuan"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar duduk disampingnya.

"Duduklah"

Kali ini Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, dan ia duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin jika aku mengajakmu ke taman atau ke tempat rekreasi. Lalu kemana aku harus mengajakmu berlibur? Ke pulau pribadiku?"

"Tuan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak meminta apapun dari Tuan.."

"Baekhyun.. kumohon mengertilah perasaanku. Aku ingin sekali berjalan bersama denganmu, Byun Baekhyun"

Ok, sepertinya kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. Lebih baik ia menangatakan perasaannya secara jelas pada Baekhyun seperti ini agar Baekhyun semakin mengerti dengan perasaannya. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi jika bocah cantik ini ternyata belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

"Baiklah Tuan. Aku akan ikut bersama Tuan kemanapun Tuan membawaku pergi"

Deg!

Chanyeol membulatkan sedikit matanya setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah Baekhyun baru saja menyetujui ajakannya untuk pergi bersama? Siapapun tolong tampar wajah Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Tak!

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan bangkit berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa mewah tersebut.

"Kita berangkat sore ini. Kau tidak perlu membawa apapun. Aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Sekarang kau istirahat dan harus sudah siap tepat pukul 4 sore nanti. Aku akan ke rumah Kai sebentar"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya guna mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Sepertinya ia harus berkonsultasi pada Kai mengenai masalah ini. Ini masih pukul 10 pagi, dan itu berarti ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk meminta saran Kai kemana ia harus membawa Baekhyun pergi. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini pun ia masih bingung ingin pergi kemana. Konyol memang, tetapi ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Ya, Chanyeol harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini baik-baik.

"Baiklah Tuan"

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya iapun merasa aneh kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan jika ia bersedia ikut bersama Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol membawanya pergi? Ugh! Ini sungguh aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Baekhyun?

 _'Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku selama ini terhadap Tuan..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adegan ChanBaek yang ciuman di kamar mandi manis ga? wkwk

Baekhyun nya polos-polos gitu, dan Chanyeol disini bangsat bgt XD *digampar Chanyeol

Btw, FF ini seru ga? Masih banyak yang penasaran ga? Kalo respon masih baik, Yuta bakal lanjutin sampe END. Tapi kalo pada bosen dan FF ini ngebetein, yaudah wasalam aja wkwk

Lagi pula FF ini ga panjang-panjang bgt kok, mungkin sekitar 5/6 chapter aja. Biar kalian ga bosen hehehe

Dan sesuai judulnya, FF ini tentunya berhubungan dengan pelangi. Nanti bakal Yuta kasih kejutan(?) pelanginya :'D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau ingin berlibur? Aku bisa mengajakmu kemanapun tempat yang ingin kau datangi."

Chanyeol meraih mangkuk bubur tersebut dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berlibur seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin berlibur kemana-mana, Tuan."

"Kau yakin? Kebetulan hari minggu besok aku libur bekerja. Kita bisa jalan-jalan jika kau mau."

Itu hanyalah alibi Chanyeol agar ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat, karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol bisa libur hari apa saja yang ia ingini di perusahaannya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia pun merasa jenuh karena terus bekerja dan bekerja. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk bocah cantik ini bukan?

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai, Tuan."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar duduk disampingnya.

"Duduklah."

Kali ini Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, dan ia duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin jika aku mengajakmu ke taman atau ke tempat rekreasi. Lalu kemana aku harus mengajakmu berlibur? Ke pulau pribadiku?"

"Tuan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak meminta apapun dari Tuan.."

"Baekhyun.. kumohon mengertilah perasaanku. Aku ingin sekali berjalan bersama denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ok, sepertinya kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. Lebih baik ia menangatakan perasaannya secara jelas pada Baekhyun seperti ini agar Baekhyun semakin mengerti dengan perasaannya. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi jika bocah cantik ini ternyata belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

"Baiklah Tuan. Aku akan ikut bersama Tuan kemanapun Tuan membawaku pergi."

Deg!

Chanyeol membulatkan sedikit matanya setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah Baekhyun baru saja menyetujui ajakannya untuk pergi bersama? Siapapun tolong tampar wajah Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Tak!

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan bangkit berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa mewah tersebut.

"Kita berangkat sore ini. Kau tidak perlu membawa apapun. Aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Sekarang kau istirahat dan harus sudah siap tepat pukul 4 sore nanti. Aku akan ke rumah Kai sebentar."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya guna mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Sepertinya ia harus berkonsultasi pada Kai mengenai masalah ini. Ini masih pukul 10 pagi, dan itu berarti ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk meminta saran Kai kemana ia harus membawa Baekhyun pergi. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini pun ia masih bingung ingin pergi kemana. Konyol memang, tetapi ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Ya, Chanyeol harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini baik-baik.

"Baiklah Tuan."

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya iapun merasa aneh kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan jika ia bersedia ikut bersama Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol membawanya pergi? Ugh! Ini sungguh aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Baekhyun?

 _'Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku selama ini terhadap Tuan..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Berhentilah berteriak di kamarku, Park!"

Chanyeol terus berjalan sambil memijit pelipisnya frustasi tepat di ranjang besar milik Kai. Mengabaikan seruan yang sedari tadi di layangkan oleh Kai karena sikapnya yang 'sangat sopan' telah berkunjung ke apartement seseorang di pagi hari seperti ini. Kedatangan Chanyeol sangatlah mengganggu, terlebih Kai merasa ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari diri Chanyeol saat ini. Hey, kemana sikap dingin dan arogan yang di miliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol?

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar, masih enggan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol uring-uringan di hadapannya. Ini pasti mengenai bocah itu, dan Kai sangat meyakini hal itu.

"Kau mengganggu acara tidurku asal kau tahu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti jika aku membawanya kesebuah tempat? Apakah aku langsung menyentuhnya atau aku harus membuatnya mabuk?"

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menganggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, ini sungguh bukan gaya Chanyeol.

"Berbicaralah dengan benar, Park. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun berlibur dan dia menyetujuinya."

Kai menyeringai.

"Lalu?"

"Beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti-"

"Eunghh"

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dagunya setelah ia mendengar sebuah lenguhan yang ia yakini berasal dari samping Kai. Dan benar, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah kepala yang menyembul keluar dari selimut tersebut. Kai nampak tersenyum dan mengusak rambut sosok lelaki mungil itu dengan lembut.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kekasih Kai yang nyatanya masih berada di apartement Kai setelah aktivitas panas mereka semalam.

"Brengsek."

"Hey, tenanglah Park."

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika kekasihmu berada disini."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya padamu, sementara kau langsung mengoceh tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Baiklah aku mengalah."

"Kai.. Dia siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirihnya, dan Kai langsung membenarkan letak selimut Kyungsoo dengan rapat, tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melihat sedikitpun tubuh polos dan mungil milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Dia sahabatku, Park Chanyeol. Tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan berani menyentuhmu barang sedikitpun."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat Kai bersikap 'sok manis' terhadap kekasih kecilnya tersebut, namun ia segera mengubah mimik wajahnya karena ia teringat dengan tujuan awalnya ia datang kemari. Yaitu, meminta saran dari Kai agar ia bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Cepat tunjukkan bagaimana aku harus memperlakukan bocah itu? Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahannya lagi."

"Perhatikan apa yang sedari tadi aku lakukan, dan kau akan mengerti dengan mudah."

Chanyeol kembali terdiam karena sepertinya ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Ow, jadi apakah ia harus bersikap 'manis' dan 'lembut' terhadap Baekhyun nanti? Ugh! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Sungguh bukan gayanya.

"Mulai mengerti?" ucapan Kai membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera beranjak darisana.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau hanya harus bersikap lembut dan anggap dia lelaki yang paling berharga di hidupmu, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Kai. Saat ini ia sudah keluar dari kamar apartement Kai menuju ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan segera berjalan-jalan. Jika di pikir-pikir, mungkin ia sudah berguru pada orang yang tepat. Karena terbukti dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan ternyata Kai sudah berhasil meniduri bocah itu. Sungguh luar biasa, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bersemangat mengendarai mobil pribadinya agar ia bisa lebih cepat berjumpa dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang mewah Chanyeol dan menatap sebuah tas yang sudah ia siapkan untuk acara perginya bersama Chanyeol. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih belum tiba di rumahnya. Apakah Chanyeol melupakan janji mereka?

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasakan ada gejolak yang asing di dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa ia jadi begitu merindukan sosok Chanyeol belakangan ini, sungguh di luar dugaannya jika ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol di kamar mandi kemarin terus saja berputar di pikirannya.

Namun masih ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya menjadi gelisah. Yaitu, apakah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya adalah murni perasaan suka? Atau jika Baekhyun boleh berharap, apakah semua yang telah di lakukan oleh Chanyeol adalah perasaan.. cinta?

Ia masih membutuhkan sebuah kepastian.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri untuk meraih tas kecil miliknya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ada sebuah tubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?

"T-tuan?"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu? Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut tepat saat tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sungguh kali ini ia merasa benar-benar dihargai oleh seseorang diseumur hidupnya. Dan yang pertama kali mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras seperti ini hanyalah Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan yang nyatanya adalah majikannya sendri.

"Baekhyun.. apakah aku terlihat umm.. tampan?"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil, namun Chanyeol masih belum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tuan selalu terlihat tampan," jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih dan tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Setidaknya, usahanya dalam mencari pakaian yang bagus selama satu jam di pusat perbelanjaan tadi tidaklah sia-sia. Bayangkan saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa tidak percaya diri seperti ini sebelumnya, karena biasanya ia merasa sempurna dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya dan tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Tapi kali ini? Hahh Chanyeol sendiripun tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ataukah ini karena dirinya yang baru saja bercerai dengan mantan istrinya? Bisa saja.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa memakai sabuk pengamanmu sendiri?"

Demi kekasih Kai yang sangat muda itu, Chanyeol saat ini merasa gugup. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak dan matanya pun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terus menatap sosok indah yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Mungkin lebih baik ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri, daripada ia yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman itu dan berakhir dengan bibirnya yang mendarat di atas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun? Hell, ia tidak akan bersikap gegabah seperti itu. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin merusak suasana yang nyaris manis ini.

"Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri Tuan."

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju kesebuah tempat yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka menempuh perjalanan dalam keterdiaman, Baekhyun memutuskan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi. Apakah jaraknya sangat jauh?

"Umm apakah aku boleh mengetahui dimana tempat Tuan akan membawaku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menyukai tempat yg ramai bukan? Aku hanya akan mengajakmu ke taman sejuk yang berada tak jauh dari letak kantorku."

"Kita akan piknik? Tuan bisa mengatakannya padaku lebih awal agar aku bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

Chanyeol ngusak rambut Baekhyun dan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Tentu apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini membuat Baekhyun merona dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk nikmati usapan lembut tangan besar Chanyeol di kepalanya.

 _'Taman rindang yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kantorku. Ya, disana adalah tempat yang tepat. Menurut pegawaiku, tempat itu sangat cocok untuk tempat berkencan.'_

Chanyeol merasa gila dengan batinnya sendiri dan ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun terus memperhatikan sikap anehnya sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _"Kau tau jika aku sangat menyukai pelangi? Aku selalu datang kesini sehabis hujan hanya karena ingin melihat pelangi."_

 _Sosok lelaki tinggi yang sedang berdiri beberapa langkah memunggunginya ini, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau memajukan langkahnya untuk mendekat. Perlahan ia angkat kedua lengan mungilnya lalu ia selipkan di antara pinggang lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. Ia hirup aroma tubuh yang menguar dari lelaki itu dalam-dalam dan ia menyamankan kepalanya menyandar di punggung lebar itu._

 _"Hyung bisa melihatnya bersamaku. Aku akan selalu menemani hyung," gumam Baekhyun._

 _"Kita akan terpisah jauh Baek. Aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi."_

 _"Hyung selalu berkata seperti itu. Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Hyung tidak boleh meninggalkanku."_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke hadapan lelaki itu untuk melayangkan protesnya._

 _"Hyung harus selalu bersama Baekkie!"_

 _Baekhyun mengerucut kesal dan berteriak protes pada lelaki berlesung pipi di hadapannya ini. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ringan dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang._

 _"Kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah dewasa nanti, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin bisa selalu bersamamu."_

 _"Apa yang kau permasalahkan hyung? Baekkie mencintai hyung dan hyung mencintai Baekkie. Jadi, kita harus selalu bersama."_

 _Daehyun._

 _Lelaki yang sedari tadi bersama Baekhyun adalah Daehyun. Sosok lelaki yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang sekolah setiap hari selama setahun terakhir. Daehyun selalu mengatakan cinta pada Baekhyun setiap hari, meskipun Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar Daehyun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai Daehyun tetapi ia selalu saja mendapatkan senyuman seperti yang saat ini Daehyun tunjukkan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka, dan setelah mendengar Daehyun akan pergi meninggalkannya, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menarik Baehyun ke atas bukit kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya._

 _Baekhyun masih duduk di kursi sekolah menengah pertama taun ketiga, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan sosok dewasa yang sangat ia cintai itu. Menurut Baekhyun, Daehyun terlalu tertutup dan selalu menyembunyikan tentang kehidupannya jika Baekhyun bertanya. Namun Baekhyun tersadar jika ternyata cintanya ini adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _"Kembalilah. Aku tidak ingin ibumu memarahimu lagi karena terlambat pulang sekolah."_

 _"Hyung kumohon jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang salah dengan dirimu? Aku tidak ingin pulang jika hyung tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. hiks!"_

 _Baekhyun reflek meneteskan airmatanya dan menunduk dalam di hadapan Daehyun saat ia menyadari jika Daehyun ternyata masih saja menghindari_ _pertanyaannya._

 _Grep_

 _"Kumohon jangan menangis, Baek."_

 _Daehyun menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat seolah ia ingin menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar menyayangi bocah cantik ini._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa."_

 _Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan airmata._

 _"Kau tahu perbedaan umur kita? Aku tidak mungkin untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku Baek."_

 _"T-tapi hiks tapi hyung sudah menolong Baekkie. Hyung sudah menyelamatkan Baekkie hiks!"_

 _"Baekhyun, hubungan kita tidak lah wajar. Kau mencintaiku hanya karena aku sudah menolongmu, bukan karena perasaan cinta yang berasal dari hatimu. Dan akupun seperti itu.. aku mencintaimu karena aku merasa iba padamu."_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan terisak lebih keras setelah mendengar penuturan dari Daehyun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli darimana cintanya pada Daehyun itu berasal. Yang ia tau, ia hanya ingin selalu bersama Daehyun karena ia sudah sangat nyaman berada di samping Daehyun_.

 _"Jadi hyung akan tetap meninggalkan Baekkie?"_

 _Dengan berat hati Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang jatuh ke tanah. Baekhyun terisak sambil meremas kedua tangannya sendiri yang ia kepalkan, karena ia bingung harus meminta perlindungan dari siapa lagi._

 _Ya, Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga oleh Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ayahnya mengalami sakit parah yang mengharuskannya untuk berbaring di rumah sederhananya, dan itulah penyebab kenapa Ibu Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang tempramen dan melampiaskannya dengan terus memukuli Baekhyun setiap hari._

 _Dan pada saat Baekhyun ingin berangkat kesekolah, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi bubur putih dan obat untuk sang Ayah tepat di hadapan sang Ibu. Tentu saja Ibu Baekhyun murka dan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukuli Baekhyun dengan keras menggunakan gagang sapu yang terbuat dari kayu yang tengah di genggamnya. Bukan karena piring miliknya pecah atau apa, tetapi karena bubur itu adalah persediaan terakhir yang ia miliki. Mereka tidak memiliki stock beras untuk membuat bubur itu lagi, tetapi dengan kelalaian yang Baekhyun lakukan, Baekhyun justru menjatuhkannya. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berjongkok sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan kurusnya agar terhindar dari kerasnya tongkat kayu itu._

 _Namun tak beberapa kemudian, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke balik punggung seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menghentikan perbuatan kasar Ibunya. Dan pria itu adalah Daehyun. Tetangga yang tinggal tak jauh dari letak rumahnya, mungkin hanya berjarak 5 rumah saja. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan hingga akhirnya ia bergantung pada Daehyun untuk terus melindunginya._

 _Daehyun berusia 25 tahun, sedangkan dirinya berusia 14 tahun. Namun itu tidaklah masalah karena Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan sosok Daehyun dan_ _berakhir dengan Daehyun yang mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun ke sekolah setiap hari. Tak terasa hubungan mereka semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan pada Daehyun jika ia menyukai lelaki baik hati itu. Tentu pernyataan itu membuat Daehyun terkejut bukan main, tetapi Daehyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak perasaan bocah lugu ini._

 _Satu tahun mereka semakin dekat, Daehyun tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya yang berhasil menarik hatinya kembali. Ia tidak mampu menolaknya dan ia menjalani hubungan kembali dengan kekasih di masa lalunya itu. Ia semakin mengabaikan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa cemas, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memaksa Daehyun untuk datang ke sebuah bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya seperti saat ini._

 _"Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan aku sangat mencintai kekasihku."_

 _"Lalu aku harus meminta perlindungan pada siapa hyung? Hiks!"_

 _"Suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan melindungimu Baek. Percayalah padaku."_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Daehyun disana seorang diri. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menyangkal ini semua, karena kenyataan ini memanglah tidak bisa untuk di hindari. Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis dan langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengemasi semua pakaiannya dan semua barang yang ia miliki kedalam tas ransel sekolahnya. Beruntung sang Ibu tidak ada dirumah, jadi ia tidak perlu ketakutan akan dipukuli lagi._

 _Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi yang Ayah yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang sempitnya, dan setelah itu ia segera bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mendapati sang Ibu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah bergetar hebat, namun Baekhyun seketika terkejut kala sang Ibu justru memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan hangat._

 _"Maafkan Umma. Umma menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, nak."_

 _Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras dan sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan sang Ibu tak kalah erat._

 _"Aku akan selalu memaafkan Umma," gumam Baekhyun._

 _Ibu Baekhyun menangis dan ia terus mengecupi dahi sang putra seolah ia benar-benar menyesal karena ia tidak mampu menahan emosinya dan berakhir dengannya yang memukuli putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu hingga terluka dan nampak kurus seperti ini._

 _"Umma menyesal. Umma mohon jangan pergi meninggalkan Umma. Umma membutuhkanmu, dan hanya kau yang Umma miliki."_

 _Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tas ranselnya dan membawa tubuh sang Ibu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkanya di salah satu sofa yang berada diruang tengah rumah mereka. Ibu Baekhyun terduduk sedangkan Baekhyun berlutut tepat di hadapan sang Ibu._

 _"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Umma dan Appa. Tetapi aku mohon izinkan aku untuk bekerja dan membantu kalian."_

 _Dan itulah awal mula kenapa Baekhyun dapat bekerja di club milik Suho. Suho adalah sepupu jauh Baekhyun yang kebetulan memiliki sebuah club dan membutuhkan pegawai. Awalnya Suho tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bekerja karena usia Baekhyun yang masih terlalu muda, namun dengan segala macam permohonan yang Baekhyun ajukan pada Suho, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Suho mempekerjakan Baekhyun di club miliknya._

 _Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti bekerja di club itu karena ada orang asing yang memintanya bekerja untuknya._

 _Ya, orang asing itu adalah Chanyeol._

 _Lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuat jantungnya bergetar hebat dan lelaki pertama yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Bayangan akan masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya, dan entah kenapa sosok Chanyeol berhasil mengingatkannya pada seseorang dari masa lalunya.

 _'Jika aku di pertemukan dengan Daehyun hyung kembali, pasti ia sudah berusia sama seperti Tuan Chanyeol.'_

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar seketika saat Chanyeol sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih seksama. Ia melihat ada sedikit ekspresi bingung yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi ia sematkan di dalam kantong celananya, beralih menjadi meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir? Ini bukanlah tempat yang ramai."

Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejut karena genggaman tangan Chanyeol, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Meskipun di dalam hatinya, ia merasa gugup luar biasa.

"Terima kasih Tuan," lirih Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia segera membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu kursi yang berada di taman yang tenang tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku menganggap acara kita ini sebagai acara kencan?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya karena jujur saja iapun memang ingin berkencan dengan majikannya ini. Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun?

"Baekhyun. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau belajar dengan baik?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan membahas tentang sekolah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia juga harus mengetahui bagaimana aktivitas Baekhyun selama ia berada di sekolahnya. Mungkin itulah langkah awal yang harus dilakukan oleh Chanyeol agar Baekhyun bisa lebih sedikit terbuka tehadapnya.

"Ya Tuan. Aku akan segera menghadapi ujianku beberapa minggu lagi."

"Jadi, apakah acara kita ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghibur dirimu sebelum kau menghadapi ujianmu yang membuat stress itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang antusias, sangat berbeda dengan pribadi Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Ne, maka dari itu aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Tuan. Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa kesulitan. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, kau saat ini kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya sambil menatap sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah kotak berukuran tidak terlalu besar di lengkapi dengan pita yang tersimpul dengan sangat cantik di atasnya. Namun bukanlah jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan hanya ekspresi menawan dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kini meletakkan kotak itu di atas tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah ponsel. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkanmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Kuharap kau menjaga ponsel ini baik-baik," jelas Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mencoba memahami situasi ini. Mata sipitnya berkedip-kedip lucu merasa tidak percaya jika ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika ponsel ini adalah termasuk benda mewah. Dan Baekhyun meyakini jika gajinya selama 3 bulan saja belum tentu cukup untuk membeli ponsel ini.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolak pemberian Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan hatinya kembali terasa .menghangat ketika ia baru menyadari jika tangan Chanyeol saat ini sudah menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dengan sangat erat. Namun Baekhyun tidak memberontak dan Chanyeol merasa terkejut bukan main ketika Baekhyun justru menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Chanyeol.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia membuktikan rasa terima kasihnya yang begitu besar terhadap sang majikan.

"Terima kasih Tuan."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena jujur saja suasana tenang dan sejuk ini membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk. Tempat ini sangat indah dan bertambah sempurna karena ada sosok Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. Baekhyun seolah mendapatkan seorang pelindung kembali setelah sekian lama ia bertahan seorang diri selepas kepergian Daehyun yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti..

Malaikat pelindung yang paling mengerti akan dirinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah lugu nan manis itu secara intens dan setelahnya ia tersenyum karena merasa amat bersyukur kini Baekhyun perlahan sudah mulai menerimanya. Baekhyun terlihat nyaman bersandar di bahunya, dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar sangat keras ketika Baekhyun masih saja nyaman dengan posisinya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali, dan itu membuat Chanyeol begitu ingin menyesap bibir tipis itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun lagi. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu terdiam beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun terbangun.

 _'Kenapa kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? Aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, Baekhyun'_

 _'Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi aku agar bisa memilikimu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya kala matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun? Sahabatnya yang paling manis yang sangat ia rindukan karena 3 hari mereka tidak berjumpa. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang nampak sedang serius dengan ponselnya.

Tunggu..

Ponsel?

Sejak kapan Baekhyun memiliki minat untuk memegang alat komunikasi modern berbentuk persegi itu? Selama Kyungsoo menjadi sahabat Baekhyun, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat minat Baekhyun terhadap ponsel. Ow, ataukah sahabat imutnya ini sudah berubah menjadi lelaki nakal dan mendapatkan ponsel ini secara cuma-cuma karena Baekhyun telah 'melayani' seorang lelaki hidung belang dan mata keranjang?

"Kyungsoo! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak hadir sekolah selama 3 hari ini eoh?"

Niat Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah mengejutkan Baekhyun karena kehadirannya, tetapi yang ada justru sebaliknya. Dirinyalah yang lebih dulu di kejutkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya. Kyungsoo buyar hanya karena sebuah ponsel mewah yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun. Ugh! Kau sungguh memalukan Kyungsoo kkk~

"Ponsel baru? Dari siapa? Atau kau membelinya dengan uang tabunganmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menggoda sahabatnya tersebut untuk berkata jujur. Dan tentu saja ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Namun dengan mudah Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas sebelum di 'bedah' oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, langsung memegang wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dengan aneh tersebut.

"A-ak-ak.. a-aku menginap di rumah kekasihku dan aku tidak di izinkan untuk sekolah selama tiga hari karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku," jelas Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Kyungsoo.. kau.."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku dan Kai.. tinggal bersama selama tiga hari," cicit Kyungsoo.

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing. Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau membeli ponsel mewah itu? Siapa yang berhasil menarik hatimu? Siapa lelaki itu Baek? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku harus mengatakan padamu jika saat ini aku sudah pindah bekerja dan kini aku tinggal seatap dengan majikanku. Dia bernama Tuan Park. Dia yang memberikan ponsel itu padaku. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia memberikanku ponsel karena untuk memudahkan kami berkomunikasi. Kau jangan salah paham."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan. Seperti habis mencuri ayam, Baekhyun terlihat kikuk dan berkeringat. Ugh! Sungguh lucu sahabatnya ini.

"Arraseo. Dan.. um lain kali kau harus menunjukkan kekasihmu itu padaku ok?"

"Baiklah. Eh? Dia bukan kekasihku! Dia majikanku."

"Jika kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai majikanmu saja, kau tidak harus merona seperti itu Baek."

Kyungsoo terkikik, sedangkan Baekhyun masih gelagapan memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit memanas. Hmm sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya eoh?

Pelajaran di sekolah hari ini di lalui dengan baik oleh Baekhyun, dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah lamanya dan melihat bagaimana kondisi kedua orangtuanya. Terhitung sudah sekitar seminggu ia tidak memberi kabar pada sang orangtua, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sejenak. Tetapi sebelumnya ia harus membelikan beberapa buah untuk Ayah dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk Ibu. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit uang dan itu cukup untuk membeli itu semua.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket kecil. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan semuanya namun tubuh mungilnya sedikit terhalangi oleh tubuh tinggi yang menjulang tepat di hadapannya. Dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut bukan main karena lelaki tersebut adalah Chanyeol.

Ugh! Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan saat ini?

"Aku sudah membelikanmu ponsel tetapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Lalu apa gunanya ponsel itu? Kau hanya menyimpannya?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras karena Chanyeol sepertinya akan marah karena ia sama sekali tidak mengabari jika ia pulang terlambat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunduk dalam, masih dengan keranjang kecil di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan aku Tuan."

"Kau bisa membuang ponsel itu."

"Maaf.."

"Baekhyun?"

Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya tersebut. Bukan suara yang asing, dan itulah sebabnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya sudah berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Umma.."

Plakk!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok wanita yang Baekhyun panggil 'Umma' itu, menampar wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan wanita paruh baya ini. Kenapa wanita ini menampar Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun sering di perlakukan seperti ini olehnya? Atau..

Baekhyun telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

"Umma hiks!"

"Seharusnya Umma sudah menduga jika kau akan menjadi lelaki liar seperti ini! Kenapa kau bisa di pecat oleh Suho eoh? Apa karena lelaki ini? Apakah dia memberimu banyak uang sehingga kau memilih jalan kotor seperti ini?"

Umma Baekhyun nampak emosi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marahnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam, namun dengan cepat ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya ketika sang Umma ingin menampar Baekhyun kembali.

"Hiks Tuan.."

"Umma tidak sudi memiliki anak jalang sepertimu Baek! Kau mengecewakan Umma dan Appa!"

"Sepertinya anda salah paham pada Baekhyun. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan."

"Baekhyun. Lihat Umma. Dengarkan Umma baik-baik."

Baekhyun masih terisak menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jujur saja traumanya dengan kekerasan yang sering di lakukan oleh sang Umma dimasa lalu, membuatnya kembali ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Namun ia berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya menatap sang Umma, meskipun jujur saja, ia sangat ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku Umma.." gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Dan itu membuat Umma Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dengan kuat, sehingga Baekhyun langsung meringis kesakitan.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini, namun ia tidak ingin menambah masalah dan ia lebih memilih untuk memahami sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Umma sudah tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Baek. Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapan Umma lagi. Mulai detik ini."

"Akh! Ummaaa! Hiks!"

Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai karena wajahnya di hempaskan oleh sang Umma yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar berdiri dan Baekhyun masih saja menangis terisak disana.

"Baekhyun kau terluka?"

"Hiks Tuan.. maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih terisak sambil menatap wajah tampan majikannya ini. Airmata masih terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, dan dadanya terasa amat sesak setelah menerima perlakuan kasar sang Umma terhadapnya barusan.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk meraih kedua lengan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta ma-"

"Hiks! Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar begitu keras dan ia merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku.. berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Final Baekhyun dan kemudian ia bangkit berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam kaku disana. Baekhyun terus mengusap airmatanya dan terus berlari entah kemana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang harus ia pilih untuk saat ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu menyulitkannya.

 _'Tuan.. maafkan aku.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter ini panjang ya? Heheheh

Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan setelah Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya? Apakah dia biarkan Baekhyun pergi atau mengejarnya?

Ada yang kaget sama masa lalu Baekhyun yang ternyata korban penganiayaan oleh Umma nya sendiri?

Ayooo kejar Baekhyun! Yuta semangatin darisini!

Ayo semangat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun karena jodoh Daddy Yeol itu adalah Mommy Baek *apadah

Jangan nyerah buat bikin Baekhyun peka, dan coba tarik hati bocah polos itu lagi biar bisa cepet-cepet di polosin/? *digampar

OK, NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. Chapter 5

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Baekhyun. Lihat Umma. Dengarkan Umma baik-baik."

Baekhyun masih terisak menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jujur saja traumanya dengan kekerasan yang sering di lakukan oleh sang Umma dimasa lalu, membuatnya kembali ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Namun ia berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya menatap sang Umma, meskipun jujur saja, ia sangat ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku Umma.." gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Dan itu membuat Umma Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dengan kuat, sehingga Baekhyun langsung meringis kesakitan.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi darisini, namun ia tidak ingin menambah masalah dan ia lebih memilih untuk memahami sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Umma sudah tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Baek. Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapan Umma lagi. Mulai detik ini."

"Akh! Ummaaa! Hiks!"

Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai karena wajahnya di hempaskan oleh sang Umma yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar berdiri dan Baekhyun masih saja menangis terisak disana.

"Baekhyun kau terluka?"

"Hiks Tuan.. maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih terisak sambil menatap wajah tampan majikannya ini. Airmata masih terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, dan dadanya terasa amat sesak setelah menerima perlakuan kasar sang Umma terhadapnya barusan.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk meraih kedua lengan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta ma-"

"Hiks! Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar begitu keras dan ia merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku.. berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Final Baekhyun dan kemudian ia bangkit berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam kaku disana. Baekhyun terus mengusap airmatanya dan terus berlari entah kemana. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang harus ia pilih untuk saat ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu menyulitkannya.

 _'Tuan.. maafkan aku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol berteriak dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika ia akan di anggap sebagai orang yang kurang waras karena berlari sambil berteriak seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya begitu saja. Setidaknya, ia harus mengetahui alasan kenapa Umma Baekhyun terlihat begitu marah terhadapnya, dan ia yakin jika ini adalah masalah yang besar bagi Baekhyun.

Tujuan awal Chanyeol hanyalah ingin mempermudah kehidupan Baekhyun, bukan untuk mempersulitnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti!"

Nafas Chanyeol sudah terengah-engah, namun ia masih berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu tidak ingin menemuinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Tidak bisakah Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya?

Grep

"Baekhyun, jangan berlari lagi."

Nyatanya langkah kaki Baekhyun tidaklah seimbang dengan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Secepat apapun Baekhyun berlari, Chanyeol akan tetap mampu meraihnya. Kini Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan mencengkramnya seolah ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk berlari lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis dan menunduk karena merasa ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi saat ini. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang saat ini bahkan sudah membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks Tuan.."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, jangan pernah berlari menghindariku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan cepat-cepat ia menghapus airmata Baekhyun, menuntun bocah yang mampu menarik hatinya ini kedalam mobil miliknya. Ia harus mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dan membiarkannya beristirahat.

Keduanya hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih sedikit terkejut oleh perkataan Chanyeol barusan, masih terlihat berpikir apakah Chanyeol benar-benar peduli padanya sehingga dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu? Jantungnya pun terus berdetak dengan keras, dan sesekali ia menyesali kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya ia menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol pun masih terdiam sama seperti Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun nanti. Apakah akan terlihat baik jika ia bertanya langsung tentang kehidupan Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun akan marah kepadanya karena ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakan hal yang termasuk suatu masalah yang sensitif?

"Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali jika aku mencintaimu. Dan jangan terkejut jika aku bersikap seperti tadi untuk mempertahankanmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Baekhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan hanya untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Baekhyun? Bisakah kau sedikit terbuka padaku?"

Baekhyun terus menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol yang sedang melemparkan tatapan memohon padanya, dan sedetik kemudian kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Cup

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya cukup lama. Bisa dengan jelas ia merasakan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar di atas bibirnya. Ia pun merasakan airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes membasahi wajah mulusnya.

Chanyeol meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menahan keinginannya agar tidak lepas kendali karena terbawa oleh ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun ini. Jantungnya pun tiba-tiba bergetar dengan kencang, terlebih ketika ia merasakan isakan kecil keluar dari celah bibir tipis Baekhyun yang masih menempel pada bibirnya ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan terhadap majikannya ini, tidak peduli akan reaksi Chanyeol seperti apa nanti. Karena jujur saja saat ini ia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi pelindungnya.

Ya, untuk saat ini.

Cpkh

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap majikannya tersebut.

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau melakukan hal itu setiap hari padaku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Chanyeol sepertinya merasa gila karena bocah ini. Ia begitu merasa kecanduan akan bibir manis nan mungil ini. Seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk menahannya, namun pada akhirnya pertahannya runtuh juga. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu menahan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdegup keras ketika ia merasakan anggukan kepala Baekhyun di sela ciuman yang dilakukan olehnya.

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja menyetujui permintaannya dan mulai mampu menerima perasaannya?

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menahan tengkuk Baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat menerima apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya saat ini.

Baekhyun sepertinya mulai menginginkan sosok Chanyeol untuk melindunginya, dan juga..

Ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang ia..

Cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika tangan besar Kai membelai lembut kulit wajahnya. Sedangkan Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi kekasih kecilnya tersebut hanya mengembangkan senyuman miringnya.

Ternyata ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo percaya dan yakin dengan kesungguhan cintanya. Meskipun mereka masih harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan sebuah restu dari kedua orangtua Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.

Kai selalu meyakinkan Kyungsoo setiap hari jika ia akan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo. Hingga terpaksa Kai 'menculik' kekasihnya tersebut terhitung sudah sekitar seminggu lamanya. Namun ini bukanlah sebuah paksaan karena Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Kai untuk tinggal di apartement mewahnya.

Seperti saat ini, setelah Kai pulang dari kantor dan menjemput Kyungsoo disekolahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartement Kai. Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo mandi di kamar Kai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan langsung disambut oleh Kai yang topless. Bayangkan betapa gugupnya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati kekasihnya bertelanjang dada saat dirinya bahkan belum sempat memakai pakaiannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang sangat putih itu hanya terbalut oleh lilitan handuk berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu memberontak ataupun mengelak ketika dengan cepat Kai menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk di sofa seperti saat ini. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kai langsung membelai pipi Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Jujur saja Kyungsoo memang menyukai perlakuan Kai seperti ini, tetapi apakah ia harus melakukan hal ini setiap hari?

"Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang salah dengan jarak umur kita Kyung? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerima kita?"

Kyungsoo tahu pasti Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk meminum minuman alkohol saat dirinya tengah mandi, terbukti dari aroma menyengat yang Kyungsoo cium dari bibir Kai. Kenapa Kai selalu mabuk seperti ini? Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak sehat untuk tubuhnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai kebiasaan Kai yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu jika kau selalu berada dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dan ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kai. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya berdecih dan ia kembali membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya. Menatap kedua mata bulat nan indah milik Kyungsoo, dan sedikit menggigit bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku ingin bercinta saat ini juga."

"Apakah kau sadar saat menyetubuhiku selama ini, Kai?"

Kyungsoo berbicara sangat informal pada Kai seolah ia melupakan jarak umur mereka yang bahkan terpaut 10 tahun. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar memandang Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Bukan lelaki dewasa yang seharusnya ia hormati karena jauh lebih tua darinya.

Entah kenapa mood Kai saat ini mendadak buruk. Ia sedikit menyesal karena menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menyesal kenapa ia selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meminum minuman keras seperti ini. Seharusnya ia lebih mampu menghargai ucapan Kyungsoo daripada mementingkan egonya sendiri. Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus mengubur keinginannya untuk bercinta dengan kekasih kecilnya saat ini.

"Aku bekerja. Pekerjaan selalu menuntutku untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah penenang, dan pada saat aku benar-benar stress, aku menemukanmu."

Kai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau begitu membuatku tenang. Dan kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku mengetahui usiamu? Aku benar-benar terkejut hingga aku merasa jika aku sudah gila karena telah mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai yang bahkan baru ia ketahui. Jadi apakah ini alasan mengapa Kai sangat mempertahankan dirinya meskipun banyak sekali rintangan yang harus ia hadapi? Salahkan kenapa ia membalas cinta Kai pada saat itu.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan cinta kita. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Dan aku menikmati ini semua," jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku.."

"Cepat lakukan. Aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menyukai ketika kau melakukannya padaku."

Dengan cepat Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya dengan gaya seperti koala. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dengan erat, sedangkan Kai memegang kedua paha Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh. Kai menyatukan bibir keduanya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman yang manis dan sedikit kasar. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, tetapi ia teringat jika hal ini adalah kemauan keduanya dan ia sama sekali tidak memaksa Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Brukk

Tubuh Kyungsoo terbanting di ranjang mewah milik Kai dan Kai langsung menimpa tubuhnya. Perlahan Kai tarik handuk yang masih menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar telanjang bulat di bawah Kai.

Kai melemparkan senyuman menawannya sebelum ia melakukan hal ini terhadap Kyungsoo, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, aku milikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nampak semangat dalam melakukan tugas di kantornya hari ini. Ya, mungkin karena bocah yang selama ini ia inginkan kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol nampak terus tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti saat ini.

Yixing yang baru saja memasuki ruangan atasannya tersebut merasa sedikit aneh karena sikap Chanyeol, pasalnya Chanyeol baru saja bercerai dengan sang istri, tetapi tidak terlihat raut kesedihan yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya ini.

"Permisi sajangnim."

"Ah Yixing, silahkan masuk."

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol dan menaruh beberapa berkas penting di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, setelahnya ia langsung membungkuk hormat dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya, yang mana membuat Yixing menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" tanya Yixing.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

Yixing paham, dan ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Chanyeol. Memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama dan menerka-nerka apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan terhadapnya.

"Mantan istriku, Luhan.. dia menceraikanku karena ia merasa cemburu terhadapmu. Kau mungkin akan terkejut, tetapi itulah salah satu alasan mengapa kami bercerai."

"Ah maafkan aku sajang-"

"Bukan, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal itu, dan aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi karena aku tahu jika kau sudah memiliki seorang suami bukan?"

"Ne, kami bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki," jawab Yixing dengan sopan.

"Apakah suamimu memahami pekerjaanmu sebagai asistenku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Yixing terdiam. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal jika Chanyeol memang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sangat sukses di usia yang masih terbilang muda. Yixing tidak tahu pasti, tetapi Chanyeol memang akan merubah sikapnya secara drastis di waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan.

"Suamiku mempercayaiku dan tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku, karena kami sudah berkomitmen," jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah. Masalah itu sudah selesai. Dan kali ini aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, apakah aku sudah menjadi pria yang baik? Um.. maksudku, apakah aku bisa menjadi pria yang baik untuk seseorang yang aku sukai?"

Ow, nampaknya Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta. Yixing menghela nafasnya lega karena setidaknya Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal buruk karena ia tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Untuk kalian ketahui, Yixing pernah mendapati Chanyeol sedang membanting sesuatu sambil menangis di ruangannya seorang diri. Dan mulai saat itu, Yixing merasa jika Chanyeol memiliki kelainan pada mentalnya. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas patner kerja, dan Chanyeolpun mampu bersikap professional terhadapnya.

"Aku turut merasa senang jika sajangnim telah menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan masa lalu sajangnim. Jika sajangnim bersikap lembut dan terus memperhatikannya, aku rasa hubungan sajangnim dengannya akan berjalan dengan baik," ucap Yixing lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mampu memahami diriku. Tetapi cintaku kali ini berbeda, aku takut jika aku tidak mampu mengendalikan emosiku seperti yang pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya terhadap Luhan. Aku takut akan melukainya, terlebih seseorang yang aku cintai masih berusia 18 tahun," Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedangkan Yixing masih terkejut atas perkataan Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya sekali Yixing mendapati Chanyeol tengah bercinta dengan Luhan di ruangan kerjanya pada saat mereka masih menjadi suami istri, tetapi sering Yixing melihatnya. Dan bisa di katakan Chanyeol itu termasuk pemain yang kasar karena bisa dengan jelas ia melihat Chanyeol terkadang mengikat Luhan dengan ikat pinggangnya dan menyumpal bibir Luhan dengan dasi kerjanya.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang menyukai permainan kasar.

Yixing tidak mengetahui lebih jelasnya. Tetapi yang ia tau hanyalah..

Chanyeol tidak akan bisa puas jika melakukan gaya bercinta yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Jika begitu, katakan padanya jika sajangnim adalah sosok yang berbeda. Selama sajangnim tidak benar-benar melukainya, aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Selain psycho, Chanyeol juga sedikit memiliki sifat pedofil.

"Aku tidak akan melukai seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan sajangnim, dan aku hanya bisa menyarankan sajangnim bisa sedikit lebih terbuka terhadapnya. Jadilah diri sajangnim dan jangan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih, Yixing-ah."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, sajangnim."

Yixing bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi merasa amat bingung jika saja ia tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya di depan Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun akan menjauhinya, padahal ia baru saja bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Itu terdengar tidak lucu.

"Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" geram Chanyeol dengan frustasi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun karena ia benar-benar merindukan bocah itu. Ingin sekali ia segera menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua di awal hubungan mereka ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah tiba di rumah? Beristirahatlah, dan temani aku malam ini," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun dari seberang sana. Ia begitu mendambakan sosok Baekhyun, dan seperti nya kali ini ia benar-benar tertarik pada sosok Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan hanya Baekhyunlah yang mampu membuatnya sangat terobsesi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin kau terus membuka matamu untukku sepanjang malam ini saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia lirik jam dinding yang berada di dapur, dan tak terasa saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia harus segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol dan menyiapkan air hangat.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memintanya untuk menemani pria itu malam ini, namun Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing karena yang harus ia lakukan adalah menuruti perintah majikannya yang mungkin sekarang sudah uhum.. menjadi kekasihnya?

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memasak di dapur ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam saat ia mencium Chanyeol dengan putus asa karena baru saja bertengkar dengan sang Umma. Ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya layaknya seorang putri hingga ke kamar, dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan nyaman di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Dan iapun masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dengan lembut cukup lama saat ia tengah tertidur. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang di hargai oleh Chanyeol, dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan jantungnya tidak mampu berhenti berdegup sejak tadi. Perasaannya kali ini berbeda, dan jujur saja.. ia pun merindukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol memeluknya dengan hangat dan tidak bohong, Baekhyun juga menginginkan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi setelah masakannya sudah siap tersaji di meja makan.

Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum Chanyeol kembali ke rumah. Ia masih harus menemani Chanyeol malam ini, maka dari itu ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang mewah Chanyeol. Masih dengan menggunakan bathrobe yang melilit sempurna di tubuh mungilnya, ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

Bukannya merasa lebih segar, Baekhyun justru merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tanpa sadar ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disana lalu menutup matanya. Rambutnya masih basah belum sempat ia keringkan, dan bahkan ia tidak mengetahui jika beberapa menit lagi Chanyeol akan tiba dirumahnya.

Cklek

Tidak membutuhkan waktu menunggu Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintu, Chanyeol sudah bisa memasuki rumahnya setelah ia menekan beberapa digit password rumahnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena ia baru saja meminum beberapa kaleng alkohol untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sedikit frustasi karena bingung harus memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti apa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjamin dirinya sendiri tidak akan melukai Baekhyun.

Namun entah kenapa kakinya terus saja membawanya untuk mencari dimana sosok mungil yang ia cintai itu. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun di dapur ataupun di ruang tengah, dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja tiba di rumah?

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, bahkan ia terlupa jika ia masih mengenakan bathrobe. Namun ia terlambat, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melihatnya. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun, selain terdiam menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja ingin menggodaku?"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya, terlebih lagi saat ini Chanyeol telah menarik pinggangnya dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukan lelaki tinggi itu.

"T-tuan.."

Baekhyun semakin gelagapan ketika Chanyeol mulai mendorong tubuhnya kembali memasuki kamar itu, dan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tali bathrobe yang di kenakannya sehingga bahu dan punggungnya terekspose dengan jelas begitu saja.

"Tuan.. kau mabuk," gumam Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menelusup masuk menyentuh kulitnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan lebih memilih untuk mengecupi bahu Baekhyun yang lembut tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat dan ia rasa ia tidak mampu mengendalikan rasa pusing dikepalanya karena efek alkohol itu, karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol termasuk orang yang jarang sekali mengkonsumsi alkohol. Jadilah ia bereaksi seperti ini.

"Tuan-"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan dan tatap aku sebagai lelakimu, Baek. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya saat ini.

Chanyeol berhenti mengecupi bahu Baekhyun dan ia mulai menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menunjukkan padamu diriku yang sebenarnya," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti, dan ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang mewah milik Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan terhadapmu saat ini bukan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku.. belum siap," lirih Baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya frustasi, dan kemudian ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil memunggungi Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisinya membenarkan bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berlinang airmata.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku."

Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana.

Jujur saja, ini adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi pada dirinya terhadap Baekhyun dan nyatanya ia baru saja mengalaminya. Ia takut ia akan lepas kendali dan berakhir dengannya yang membuat Baekhyun menangis karena merasa tersakiti, padahal pada kenyataannya ini semua terjadi bukanlah karena keinginannya.

Ini semua terjadi di luar kendalinya. Chanyeol tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih memandang punggung Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia masih merasa terkejut akan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dan ia masih berusaha untuk memahami semua perkataan Chanyeol terhadapnya tadi.

 _'Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Tuan?'_

Apakah Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apakah ini alasan mengapa Chanyeol sering menciumnya secara tiba-tiba seperti kemarin?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menahan isakannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia tengah merasa kebingungan. Dan Baekhyun meremas kuat tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk menahan degupan di jantungnya yang semakin berdetak dengan keras.

Jika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya, lalu kenapa bukannya ia lari tempat ini dan menghindari Chanyeol sejauh mungkin? Dan kenapa ia justru masih memilih untuk bertahan dan hidup bergantung pada lelaki tinggi itu?

Apakah ia benar-benar sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya terhadap Chanyeol?

 _'Maafkan aku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau nampak berantakan. Apa ada masalah lagi?"

"Kemarin adalah hari yang paling mengejutkan untukku. Kau tahu? Aku menyaksikan Baekhyun bertengkar dengan ibunya sendiri."

Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya sambil meraih cangkir americano lalu menyesapnya. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kai sedang menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka di sebuah cafe yang berada di kantor mereka. Sedikit berbincang mengenai hal apapun seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat jam-jam seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Terdengar menarik," jawab Kai sambil meletakkan cangkir latte nya ke atas meja, dan mulai menggigit sandwich miliknya.

"Aku sama sekali belum mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya karena aku terlalu berambisi untuk memilikinya, sepertinya aku salah mengambil langkah. Dan aku rasa hubungan keluarganya tidak begitu baik."

"Aku yakin pasti Ibu Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat anaknya yang manis tiba-tiba bisa bersama dengan lelaki matang sepertimu."

"Ibunya bahkan menyebut Baekhyun dengan lelaki murahan. Namun bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan, melainkan kepanikan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada saat itu. Dan juga.. pada saat aku melihat ada beberapa bekas luka di tubuhnya semalam."

Kai nampak tertarik dengan cerita sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memperhatikan Chanyeol secara seksama.

"Kau sudah melakukan seks dengannya?" tanya Kai penuh selidik.

"Hampir. Aku mabuk dan aku hampir saja melakukan seks dengannya jika saja ia tidak meneteskan airmata dan jika aku tidak melihat luka di tubuhnya."

"Kau gila Park," sambar Kai dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, dan hey.. bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku adalah pemain yang kasar?" jawab Chanyeol tidak terima dengan nada bicara Kai yang meremehkannya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan sikap kasarmu itu padanya? Jangan samakan Baekhyun dengan Luhan."

"Aku tahu Baekhyun berbeda, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa merubah sifatku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti posisimu. Tetapi jika kau memang benar-benar bermain kasar pada Baekhyun, kumohon kau ingat perkataanku ini.."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kai. Kai tersenyum dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Usahakan dia merasakan rasa nikmat seperti yang kau rasakan saat kau menyetubuhinya."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai sambil bergumam kata 'wow'. Kai sungguh penakluk anak kecil yang pandai.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku bisa mengontrol diriku jika aku sudah melihat wajahnya yang merona di bawah tubuhku," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ini bukan masalah permainan seks saja, tetapi hargai dia dan jaga perasaannya. Dengan begitu kau bisa memilikinya seutuhnya."

"Akan aku usahakan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh semalam. Dan yeah.. aku berhasil."

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang berbeda, Park. Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu, kau belum tidur?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja memasuki kamar mereka. Luhan segera menghampiri suaminya tersebut dan menyambut ciuman manis dari Sehun.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Luhan saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Kau bisa berbagi masalah denganku." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di ranjang mereka dan meraih kedua tangan Luhan lalu di genggamnya.

"Kali ini masalah Chanyeol," ucap Luhan dengan nada gusar.

"Katakan padaku."

"Kau ingat ketika Chanyeol meneleponku pada saat itu?" Sehun mengangguk, dan ia sedikit menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi istri cantiknya tersebut.

"Dia mencium seseorang saat kami sedang berbicara di telepon. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, tetapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah bocah itu."

Sehun mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan yang membahas masalah mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Bocah itu?" ulang Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan dia mengatakan jika ia mencintai seorang bocah berusia 18 tahun. Inilah yang aku khawatirkan. Chanyeol bukanlah pemain yang lembut, dan Chanyeol menyukai.. gaya bercinta yang tidak biasa."

"Jadi kau melamunkan hal ini sedari tadi? Lalu jika mereka saling mencintai, apa yang harus di permasalahkan? Bukankah Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang memiliki sikap dewasa?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang suami, tetapi di hati kecilnya masih merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap kekasih baru Chanyeol yang masih sangat muda itu.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasih Chanyeol itu. Aku hanya ingin memberi pengertian bocah itu tentang sifat asli Chanyeol, karena aku melihat Chanyeol sangat menyukai bocah itu. Dan setahuku, Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan tersenyum pada istrinya tersebut.

"Inilah sifat yang paling aku sukai darimu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk menemui bocah itu besok. Sekarang kita harus beristirahat, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia kecup singkat bibir Sehun dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah menuju rumah Chanyeol. Hari ini turun hujan, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun memilih berjalan kaki dan menikmati indahnya suasana setelah turun hujan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang meneriaki namanya saat ini karena ia berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, tetapi seolah tidak pernah lelah menjalaninya, Kyungsoo terus saja berteriak memperingatinya untuk tidak berlari sambil hujan-hujanan.

Kyungsoo itu adalah sahabatnya yang paling memperhatikan kesehatannya, maka dari itu ia sama sekali tidak ingin membebani sahabatnya itu yang terus saja menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang bersama. Ia rasa ia sudah cukup membebani Kyungsoo karena kondisinya, dan mulai saat ini ia harus belajar untuk membalas semua kebaikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membelikanmu boneka pelangi jika kau ulang tahun nanti, Kyung," gumam Baekhyun seorang diri sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia melintasi sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Menikmati sejuknya udara setelah hujan dan terkadang ia terkikik sendiri saat rintikan hujan mengenai wajahnya. Ia sangat menyukai suasana ini.

Seorang diri menikmati keindahan ini, tanpa ada yang menganggu. Dan sedikit berharap jika ia bisa menemui seseorang yang dirindukannya di tempat ini. Di tempat yang sama saat mereka terpisah dulu. Ia selalu berharap setiap hari, sebelum ia mengenal Chanyeol. Dan saat ini ia ingin berharap lagi, karena ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Daehyun.

Lelaki yang baik hati yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya.

"Berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di saat yang tepat, dan meminta kejelasan akan perasaanku pada waktu itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan sebuah pelangi yang perlahan muncul di awan.

"Daehyun hyung, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang aku percayai mampu melindungiku."

Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri, seolah-olah ada Daehyun di hadapannya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol. Perlahan ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, dan ia membulatkan matanya saat ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergerakannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini yang melakukan hal itu semua. Ya, Daehyun saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya dan ia rasa ini bukanlah mimpi.

 _'Baekhyun kau sudah kembali-'_

"D-daehyun hyung?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun."

Cup

Daehyun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika menjadi kaku karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

 _'Daehyun hyung.. benarkah itu dirimu?'_

"Umph cpkh-"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat ia menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih di genggamannya, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang masih terhubung.

Daehyun sangat merindukan Baekhyun, dan melihat Baekhyun berada di bukit tempat biasa mereka datangi dulu, membuat Daehyun tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan hal ini semua.

Terlebih saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat.. cantik.

Daehyun sedikit menyesali perbuatannya dulu yang menyia-nyiakan bocah manis ini. Dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Pip.. pip.. pip..

Tak!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan ia mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Nafas Baekhyun nampak terengah-engah dan ia memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apakah lelaki itu yang berhasil menggantikan posisiku?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ternyata Chanyeol itu sedikit psycho dan suka main kasar/? Trus ChanBaek udah pacaran, tapi Baekhyunnya masih malu-malu kambing :v

Daehyun muncul di kehidupan Baekhyun dan mungkin perasaan Baekhyun ke Daehyun udah berubah, ga kaya dulu lagi. Tapi gimana kalo ternyata Daehyun malah terobsesi sama Baekhyun?

Calm, masih ada Chanyeol yang bakal lindungin Baekhyun *eeaa

Btw, siapa nih yang nungguin ChanBaek BDSM'an/? *digampar

Sepertinya chap besok mereka enaena wkwk

Kalo mau lanjut, review dulu yaa~

Review di bawah target, Yuta gamau lanjutin :p

Byee~

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	6. Chapter 6

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Daehyun hyung, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang aku percayai mampu melindungiku."

Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri, seolah-olah ada Daehyun di hadapannya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol. Perlahan ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, dan ia membulatkan matanya saat ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergerakannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini yang melakukan hal itu semua. Ya, Daehyun saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya dan ia rasa ini bukanlah mimpi.

 _'Baekhyun kau sudah kembali-'_

"D-daehyun hyung?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun."

Cup

Daehyun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika menjadi kaku karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

 _'Daehyun hyung.. benarkah itu dirimu?'_

"Umph cpkh-"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat ia menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih di genggamannya, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang masih terhubung.

Daehyun sangat merindukan Baekhyun, dan melihat Baekhyun berada di bukit tempat biasa mereka datangi dulu, membuat Daehyun tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan hal ini semua.

Terlebih saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat.. cantik.

Daehyun sedikit menyesali perbuatannya dulu yang menyia-nyiakan bocah manis ini. Dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Pip.. pip.. pip..

Tak!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan ia mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Nafas Baekhyun nampak terengah-engah dan ia memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apakah lelaki itu yang berhasil menggantikan posisiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap wajah pelindungnya dulu. Menatap wajah sosok lelaki yang selalu melindunginya saat ia tengah terluka. Membantunya untuk tersenyum dan kuat untuk menjalani hari-harinya yang semakin terasa berat.

Ternyata Daehyun kembali di kehidupannya dalam kondisi yang sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Terlebih Daehyun menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Sebenarnya apa maksud Daehyun melakukan hal itu?

"Jawab aku Baek. Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Hyung.. aku sangat merindukanmu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau datang lalu menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Baekhyun berjongkok lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Ia sedikit menyesali perbuatan Daehyun tadi karena ia takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya nanti. Padahal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya.

Daehyun menggeram frustasi.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Kau tahu jika aku langsung emosi setelah mendengar ternyata kau telah menemukan sosok pelindungmu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Dan kurasa aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dulu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum tipisnya dan masih terdiam di hadapan Daehyun. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Karena harapan yang selalu ia bayangkan selama ini saat bertemu kembali dengan Daehyun, bukanlah seperti ini. Dan itulah yang menyebabkannya amat sangat terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Hubungan kita sudah berbeda sekarang, Hyung.."

"Apa kau masih di pukuli oleh ibumu? Jujur saja aku selalu memikirkan kondisimu saat kita berpisah."

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku, aku bekerja di suatu tempat."

"Aku senang karena kita bisa bertemu kembali, Baek. Dan akupun senang karena kau sudah mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri hingga sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menjelaskan perasaanku padamu pada saat itu."

Daehyun meraih bahu Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi? Aku sangat menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Daehyun yang berada di pundaknya dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan sangat erat.

"Akupun menyayangimu Hyung.. terima kasih telah melindungiku pada saat itu. Tetapi.. aku sudah mencintai lelaki lain."

Deg!

Tubuh Daehyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan sosok lelaki yang mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta, dan Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang sedikit berbeda dengan oranglain. Baekhyun adalah anak yang tertutup dan penyendiri. Ia tidak tahu betapa hebatnya lelaki yang telah berhasil menarik hati Baekhyun.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

Daehyun hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Tetapi apakah Baekhyun akan memberitahunya?

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk di hadapan Daehyun.

"Dia adalah lelaki yang telah menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir saja di perkosa."

Daehyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"K-kau hampir di perkosa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah sambil mengingat kejadian tersebut. Jujur saja ia sangat terluka pada saat itu, tetapi dengan hadirnya Chanyeol, membuat hidupnya berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih baik.

"Saat aku bekerja, ada pelanggan yang hampir memperkosaku. Dan ada lelaki lain yang menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Hati Daehyun seperti teriris saat mendengar jawaban tulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat amat jujur dan polos pada saat mengatakannya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya tersadar jika ia memang tidak seharusnya memiliki Baekhyun.

"Kau mencintainya? Dan apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya, dia selalu mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku setiap hari."

Daehyun menghela nafasnya dan ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Mungkin kita sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi kakak adik, tidak lebih. Dan aku akan menerima hal itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak thau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Daehyun terlihat amat kecewa, tetapi bukankah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran itu lebih baik meskipun itu sedikit menyakitkan?

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Hyung suatu saat nanti. Aku berjanji. Dan.. bagaimana hubungan Hyung dengan Youngjae Hyung?"

Daehyun terlonjak.

"Kau mengenal Youngjae?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya saat ia sendiri yang mengantarkan undangan pernikahan kalian pada saat itu?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya langsung padaku Hyung? Aku kecewa, maka dari itu aku tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanmu pada saat itu," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau akan terluka Baek. Kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku dulu. Tetapi pada saat itu kau masih terlalu kecil, dan tidak mungkin aku membalas cintamu," jelas Daehyun.

"Kita memang tidak akan pernah menjadi mungkin, Hyung. Aku sudah lama menyadari hal itu."

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku pergi saat kau masih membutuhkanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau yang membuatku kuat Hyung. Nyatanya aku mampu menghadapi semua masalahku seorang diri. Dan apakah kau ingat sesuatu Hyung?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Daehyun untuk menatap ke atas langit yang masih redup. Perlahan ia angkat satu tangan kanannya, seolah ia mampu meraih langit itu.

"Pelangi. Terima kasih kau telah mengenalkanku pada pelangi. Terima kasih kau telah menunjukkan betapa indahnya pelangi padaku. Terima kasih.."

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengikuti Baekhyun dsampingnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Apakah kita sudah menemukan pelangi kita masing-masing?" Tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Hyung sudah menemukannya, tetapi aku belum.."

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanyanya. Tetapi Baekhyun justru menunjukkan senyum lemahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Karena aku masih belum mampu memilikinya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar saat ia menghubungi Baekhyun. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya, tetapi karena ia mendengar suara lelaki asing yang sempat Baekhyun sebut 'Daehyun Hyung' itu.

Dan itulah yang berhasil mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Siapakah lelaki itu sebenarnya? Haruskah ia kembali ke rumah detik ini juga untuk meminta penjelasan Baekhyun? Tetapi tidakkah itu terdengar terlalu kekanakan?

"Berhentilah membuatku gila, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggeram sambil meletakkan ponselnya. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan menjelaskan itu semua, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membuang pikiran negatifnya terhadap Baekhyun dan terlintas di benaknya untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan malam. Mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik dan membuat Baekhyun nyaman saat ia meminta penjelasan akan kejadian tadi nanti.

Cklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol saat ia baru saja tiba disana. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mewah itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang kejadian semalam saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan menyetubuhinya saat itu juga, tetapi ia salah. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan memahami dirinya yang masih belum siap melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mencintainya?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk. Ia raih ponsel miliknya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menghubunginya tadi. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol marah padanya.

Tut.. tut..

Dengan wajah khawatirnya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menerima panggilannya. Dan tidak beberapa lama ia menunggu, ia sudah bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol.

 _'Yeoboseyo?'_

"Tuan.." gumam Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia mendadak ragu menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Chanyeol. Ia masih merasa takut Chanyeol akan benar-benar marah padanya.

 _'Baekhyun, kau sudah tiba dirumah?'_

"Sudah Tuan.."

 _'Baiklah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan malam ini.. aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau bersedia?'_

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak karena merasa terkejut akan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah padanya?

"N-ne Tuan.. aku bersedia."

 _'Tunggu aku jam 7 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu'_

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merona sambil memandangi ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Jantungnya kembali berdebar saat ia membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Apakah seorang pria dewasa seperti Chanyeol akan melakukan makan malam hanya untuk sekedar mengajaknya berbicara? Ia yakin pasti Chanyeol akan membahas tentang masalah tadi. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus siap mengatakan kebenarannya. Tentang dirinya yang bertemu kembali dengan lelaki yang pernah ia cintai di masa lalu.

Apakah Chanyeol masih sudi untuk mencintainya setelah mengetahui hal itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol sudah tiba di rumahnya. Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil sedan mewahnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan ia sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya, takut-takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar marah terhadapnya.

"Mungkin saat ini kau tengah berpikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu makan malam. Dan akupun yakin kau sudah mengetahui alasannya."

"Maafkan aku Tuan.."

"Siapa lelaki itu Baek? Tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri begitu saja saat kekasihku di cium oleh lelaki lain."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti apa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, nyatanya aku belum mengerti tentang dirimu. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Grep

Chanyeol memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun meraih satu tangannya. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi dua kali, dan Chanyeol tahu pasti Baekhyun akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya saat ini juga.

"Katakan," ucap Chanyeol penuh pengertian.

"Aku tidak ingin makan malam. Aku ingin berjalan kaki bersama Tuan," ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Chanyeol nampak melihat kondisi luar, beruntung ia menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup menarik. Seperti di sebuah acara festival malam yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sangat cocok untuk sekedar berjalan kaki dan mengobrol dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun dan kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan bersama. Sepertinya Chanyeol mampu membawa suasana ini dengan baik, terbukti dari Baekhyun yang membalas genggaman tangannya meskipun Baekhyun masih nampak sedikit canggung.

"Bagaimana jika kita awali dengan bagaimana kau tumbuh dan di besarkan hingga menjadi sosok yang manis seperti ini oleh keluargamu," Chanyeol memulai percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit merona, tetapi tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya dan menceritakan tentang masa lalunya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah seorang anak tunggal di keluargaku. Aku di besarkan dengan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuaku. Hingga pada saat aku berusia 8 tahun, Ayahku di vonis mengidap sebuah penyakit. Ayahku tidak mampu bekerja dan Ibuku lah yang bekerja sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Aku bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang berada, keluargaku hanyalah orang yang sederhana. Tetapi semakin lama sikap Ibuku semakin berubah. Ia sering memarahiku bahkan memukuliku," Baekhyun menceritakan tentang masa lalu nya sambil menatap kosong jalanan yang ia langkahi, tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Masih dengan bergandengan tangan, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengerti tentang masa lalu Baekhyun.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, tetapi Ibuku melarangnya dan ia meminta maaf karena mengakui kesalahannya yang sering memukuliku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali ke rumah itu. Hingga aku di tawari sebuah pekerjaan oleh Suho hyung yang merupakan saudaraku sendiri, untuk bekerja di club miliknya. Tentu aku menerimanya dan aku pikir aku bisa sedikit meringankan beban Ibuku, jika aku bekerja untuk membiayai sekolahku sendiri hingga lulus."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekeja disana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tiga tahun, dan aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku karena Tuan yang memintaku untuk bekerja pada Tuan."

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup keras ketika Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun sehingga ia begitu terpikat oleh bocah manis ini.

"Aku akan menanggung biaya Rumah Sakit Ayahmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan uang gajiku dari Tuan setiap bulan pada Ibuku untuk pengobatan Ayahku. Meskipun Ibu mengatakan jika ia membenciku, tetapi aku yakin Ibu akan menggunakan uang itu untuk pengobatan Ayah. Terima kasih Tuan sudah membantuku."

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada genggaman tangan mereka. Chanyeol terlihat masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku pantas di genggam seperti ini oleh Tuan."

"Baekhyun, aku yang memilihmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol. Dan ia rasa, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Daehyun di masa lalu.

"Dan tentang lelaki itu.. dia adalah Daehyun hyung. Dialah lelaki yang telah melindungiku saat aku di pukuli oleh Ibuku. Tetapi ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku masih membutuhkannya. Aku pernah mencintainya, tetapi cintaku hilang saat mengetahui ia telah menikah dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol kini mengerti.

Ternyata lelaki yang sudah berani mencium Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang pernah ada di masa lalu Baekhyun. Baiklah, ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Baekhyun mengatakan sendiri jika ia sudah tidak mencintai lekaki itu lagi. Lalu, siapa yang Baekhyun cintai saat ini?

"Tuan adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui tentang masalah kehidupanku."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Tetapi kau perlu tahu, jika aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan beralih meraih pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku membutuhkan jawaban darimu," lanjut Chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa kau mengerutkan dahimu? Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang ketika Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya seperti ini. Terlebih Chanyeol kembali membawanya pada sebuah suasana yang membuatnya merasa serba salah. Baekhyun mendadak takut, maka dari itu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku merasa semua akan pergi meningalkanku. Tetapi aku mengharapkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengharapkanmu. Aku hanya.. hiks maafkan aku Tuan."

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan kembali menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sudah di basahi oleh lelehan airmata.

"Baekhyun. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku yang memilihmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuan memilihku di antara banyak orang lainnya?"

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Baekhyun jika ia benar-benar tulus mencintai Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya cukup kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup lebih baik. Dan aku.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Tuan kumohon jangan mempermainkanku.. hiks!"

"Byun Baekhyun dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Airmatanya semakin mengalir dengan deras. Ia sungguh tidak mampu membaca perasaannya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini, Tuan.. hiks!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Baek."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Sangat dalam, hingga rasanya Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menangis dan menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Jujur, ia merasa sangat nyaman di cium oleh Chanyeol seperti ini.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun dan kembali menatap mata Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"Kau nampak berbeda dari orang lain," ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ciuman manis yang dilakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya sudah berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Yang ia ingat, hanyalah ketika Chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya berkali-kali sebelum mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari festival tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bagaikan sebuah boneka yang tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat berada bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat kasar dan terburu-buru setelah mereka sudah tiba dikamar hotel mewah tersebut. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dan terus membuka bibirnya saat Chanyeol mulai menguasai ciuman panas itu. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya dan bodohnya ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

"Eungh~"

Desahan Baekhyun lolos begitu saja saat Chanyeol terduduk di atas ranjang hotel tersebut dengan posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat posesif. Baekhyun hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak panas, padahal ia sangat yakin AC di kamar ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman kasarnya sejenak untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Hingga saat ini Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan topless. Baekhyun semakin merona ketika Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya, maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya karena ia benar-benar malu. Bahkan tangan besar Chanyeol sudah berani mengusap kulit tubuhnya secara langsung, yang mana membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti tersengat oleh sesuatu yang memabukkan.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengetahui apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu terhadapnya? Tetapi kenapa ia tidak mampu menolak Chanyeol? Apakah karena mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan hal ini?

"Cpkhh cpkhh hmphh~"

Nyatanya ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sangatlah kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras memenuhi kamar hotel tersebut. Dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya. Disaat yang sama, Baekhyun mulai memahami akan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Chanyeol pasti memiliki sebuah alasan dibaliknya, dan Baekhyun harus mencari tahu alasan Chanyeol secara perlahan.

Baekhyun mulai berani membuka matanya ketika tubuhnya di baringkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol nampak kebingungan dan ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di samping ranjang sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin akan melakukan hal itu bersama Baekhyun, tetapi sesuatu didalam tubuhnya seperti mendesaknya untuk segera menikmati tubuh bocah mungil itu.

"Arghh!" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

Sesekali ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi yang sudah berantakan akibat perbuatannya. Nafas Baekhyun nampak terengah dan bibirnya sudah membengkak karena telalu lama di cium olehnya. Tetapi yang saat ini ia pertanyakan, kenapa Baekhyun tidak menghindarinya?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun.. maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menunduk untuk melihat kondisinya saat ini. Sudah sangat cukup membuktikan jika Chanyeol memanglah benar-benar bernafsu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa Tuan berhenti? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Tuan?"

Entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Airmata mulai mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya denganmu. Aku.. bukanlah lelaki seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti jika Tuan tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Aku.. orang yang berbeda, Byun Baekhyun. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Pergilah sebelum aku melukaimu lebih jauh lagi."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun, karena dengan melihat Baekhyun itu sama saja membangkitkan kembali sisi gelapnya. Ya, Chanyeol memiliki sisi gelap dan hanya istrinya saja yang tahu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melukaiku, Tuan."

"Aku akan melukaimu, Baekhyun."

Grep

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku saat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil telah melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika Baekhyun baru saja memeluknya dari belakang. Terpaksa Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat seperti ini, untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu Tuan," gumam Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku meskipun aku adalah seorang psychopath?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Psy.. chopath?" gumam Baekhyun.

Jadi?

Inikah jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang selama ini muncul di pikiran Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol?

Chanyeol..

Adalah seorang psychopath?

"Kau terkejut?"

"Apa yang salah dengan psychopath?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Jadi.. apakah ini alasan kenapa Tuan selalu menciumku dengan tiba-tiba?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat berambisi untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, tetapi saat aku sedang bersamamu.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendadak ragu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Kurasa aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Tuan selama ini. Aku mencintai Tuan dan itu berarti aku menerima Tuan apa adanya. Aku akan menganggap Tuan sebagai lelakiku.."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh topless Chanyeol dan terus menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan dalam.

".. mulai detik ini."

Cup

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol segera melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu dengan sangat kasar. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan untuk mengimbangi ciuman kasar Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol bahkan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba terangkat untuk menggendong Baekhyun ala anak panda. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika dirinya berhasil membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di bawahnya. Baekhyun terus saja memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat seperti yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeol tengah menciumnya. Baekhyun nampak tegang dan terlihat jelas saat ini Baekhyun masih merasa ketakutan. Chanyeol yang mengerti akan hal itu, berusaha mati-matian agar ia tidak bersikap kasar pada Baekhyun. Meskipun itu sangat menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun bukalah matamu," ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. Terdengar jelas nafas berat Chanyeol karena nafsunya yang sudah berada di puncak.

Lalu dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap hingga akhirnya Chanyeol meraih dasi kantornya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melukaimu, tetapi kumohon bantu aku.. nikmati semua yang aku lakukan terhadap tubuhmu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya kembali dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Baekhyun tidak ingin hal ini berlangsung lama, maka dari itu ia membantu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pakaian yang di kenakannya sendiri hingga tak terasa dirinya benar-benar berada dalam keadaan polos di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat mungil."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dengan terburu-buru. Reflek tangan kurus Baekhyun memegang kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang mangsa yang tengah di habisi oleh sang predator yang kelaparan. Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Chanyeol nampak berkeringat dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun di lengannya, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengikat kedua tanganmu dengan dasi ini?"

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahan birahinya lebih lama lagi untuk membiarkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia ingin segera menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, tentu dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol, memberikan sebuah persetujuan jika ia bersedia di ikat oleh dasi itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang sialnya selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Baekhyun mulai berani membalas ciuman kasar Chanyeol, ia sesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah milik Chanyeol tak kalah intens secara bergantian. Jantungnya pun terus berdebar tanpa henti terlebih ketika kulit tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu maskulin dengan sangat jelas saat ini.

Rambut Baekhyun sudah amat berantakan dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang sudah terikat hingga ia terduduk. Chanyeol setengah berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika ia baru menyadari jika wajahnya sudah sejajar dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

Terpaksa Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Cup

"Bibirmu begitu lembut, aku tidak bisa melepasnya walau sedetikpun. Dan aku ingin bibir lembutmu ini menyapa milikku. Kau bersedia melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai memandang kedepan dimana terdapat kejantanan Chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun mulai ragu, kedua tangannya terikat dan ia masih tidak yakin apakah ia mampu melakukan hal intim seperti ini dengan Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi atau tidak.

Tetapi respon tubuhnya mengatakan jika ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol. Dan kedua tangannya pun reflek terangkat untuk menurunkan zipper celana Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Hingga Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk melepaskan celananya dan akhirnya Chanyeol sama seperti Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun.

Seperti sebuah sengatan bagi Chanyeol saat kesepuluh jemari lentik Baekhyun yang masih terikat itu, menyentuh area privasinya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Membelai setiap inchi kejantanannya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, lalu Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan kejantanan Chanyeol ke depan bibirnya dan Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menginginkannya, Tuan. Izinkan bibirku untuk menyapa milik Tuan."

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menyesap kejantanannya. Baekhyun hanya menyesap ujung kejantanan Chanyeol hingga cukup lama dan akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk melahap seluruh bagian kejantanan Chanyeol yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang bodoh untuk sekedar memahami apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sangat tahu jika mereka tengah melakukan hubungan seks saat ini. Tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Baekhyun karena iapun menginginkan hal ini.

Slrphh slrphh plophh plophh!

"Akhh ahh Baekh- ahh~"

Baekhyun terus menghisap kejantanan Chanyeol dengan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi batang kejantanan Chanyeol untuk memudahkan aktivitasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih merasa gila karena sentuhan Baekhyun yang sangat lembut tetapi menggairahkan di waktu yang bersamaan. Cara yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun bahkan tidak kalah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan mantan istrinya dulu. Bahkan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini terasa begitu manis, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mampu menahan birahinya.

Plophh Brukk!

"Akh-"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika tubuhnya di dorong begitu saja oleh Chanyeol hingga ia terlentang kembali di atas ranjang tersebut. Dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melebarkan kedua pahanya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat lubang kecil disana, menurutnya lubang itu sangatlah menantang meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Namun Chanyeol masih harus bersabar karena tidak mungkin dirinya memasuki Baekhyun begitu saja. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyodorkan kedua jemari panjangnya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Hisap jariku," singkat Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu dan juga sisi buruknya.

"Umph~"

Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika Baekhyun mulai menghisap jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Bibir Baekhyun benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa seperti berada di atas awan padahal Baekhyun hanya menghisap jarinya saja.

Saat dirasa jarinya sudah cukup basah, Chanyeol kembali melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kedua jarinya pada lubang kecil milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang meringis ketika ia berusaha membobol lubang sempit itu dengan kedua jarinya. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa tersakiti, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghisap puting segar Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa lebih rileks.

"Ahh Tuannhh~"

 _'Shit! Desahannya begitu manis.'_

Chanyeol masih sibuk melahap kedua puting Baekhyun secara bergantian dan disaat Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih tenang, ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya pada lubang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia sudah siap atau belum, tetapi dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini, membuatnya yakin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Katakan jika aku menyakitimu," suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menarik wajah Chanyeol tanpa sungkan untuk berciuman kembali. Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan ciuman Chanyeol saat ini juga untuk melampiaskan perasaan aneh yang muncul di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ternyata apa yang selama ini dikatakan oleh Kai adalah benar.

Bocah kecil seperti Baekhyun nyatanya berkali lipat lebih manis dan membangkitkan nafsunya daripada saat dirinya sedang bercinta dengan lelaki dewasa. Karena ketika ia tengah bermain dengan seorang bocah kecil, maka ialah yang memegang kendali permainan dari awal sampai akhir.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera memulainya karena aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Kau nampak sudah siap."

Chanyeol mengerling pada Baekhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan ia kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun sambil menggesek-gesekkan kejantannya pada pintu lubang anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kembali kedua pahanya agar memudahkan Chanyeol menyatukan alat kelamin mereka berdua.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah ketika ia sudah merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan ia cukup terkejut karena Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang terikat pada leher Chanyeol. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bertatapan wajah dengan Chanyeol.

Jleebbh~

"Anghh Tuanhh.."

"Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena mendesah. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti merasa sedikit kesakitan, terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dimasuki oleh seorang lelaki.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhentak-hentak tak beraturan dibawah tubuh Chanyeol. Ini terasa sangat nikmat bagi Chanyeol, dan ini terasa sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun.

Keduanya sama-sama menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka saat ini. Penyatuan tubuh yang mereka lakukan untuk yang pertama kali di waktu yang tidak terduga. Terlebih setelah mendengar pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang psychopath yang mana dirinya akan selalu melakukan permainan yang kasar. Ya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang kasar. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat kasar saat dirinya tengah melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang. Seperti saat ini, nampaknya Chanyeol akan melakukan tindakan yang kasar terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sama sekali.

"Kau orang yang tepat. Dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhiku, tetapi kau tidak melakukannya dan terpaksa aku menunjukkan sisi buruk dari diriku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah sayu Baekhyun, masih dengan menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka untuk membantu pernafasannya yang sedikit terengah.

Clokh clokh clokh!

"T-Tuan.. anghh akkhh~"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menyampaikan kalimatnya pada Chanyeol karena sensasi dorongan kejantanan Chanyeol yang bersarang di dalam lubangnya sungguh memabukkan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan nyeri dan sakit pada lubangnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol melakukannya terus menerus tanpa henti karena sentuhan Chanyeol sangatlah nikmat.

Chanyeol terus menyeringai menikmati ekspresi nikmat yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Sangat cantik dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Terlebih disaat Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menemukan titik nikmat Baekhyun didalam sana. Ia tekan terus titik itu hingga Baekhyun kewalahan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang di berikan olehnya.

"Kau menikmatinya hm? Apakah disana terasa nikmat? Apakah aku berhasil membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan?"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan sisi psycho nya. Cukup menyeramkan tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol lebih erat lagi dan terus menatap mata Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan jika ia merasakan kenikmatan ini juga.

"Ekspresimu menunjukkan jika kau menyukainya. Kau ingin merasakan yang lebih?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Masih dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka yang belum terlepas, Chanyeol nampak sibuk untuk melepaskan ikatan dasinya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu manis, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat menawan pada Baekhyun, dan dengan hati-hati ia memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menyamping. Ia genggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat lalu ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Kini posisi mereka berdua tengah berbaring menghadap samping dengan Baekhyun yang memunggungi tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar sambil mengecupi bahu telanjang Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia mulai mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun dan ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggenjot Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan kedua matanya kala rasa nikmat di bagian bawah tubuhnya, mulai kembali ia rasakan.

Clokh clokh clokh

Tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, kini beralih untuk menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar memudahkannya melakukan penyatuan ini. Chanyeol nampak semakin berkeringat karena terlalu fokus menghabisi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Pahanya ia gunakan untuk menahan paha Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka lebar. Sungguh ini adalah kegiatan yang paling nikmat di seumur hidupnya.

"Anghh Tuanh.."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan putus asa ketika kedua tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan Chanyeol terus memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar tersentuh oleh Chanyeol seluruhnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukan hal ini terhadapmu, Baekhyun? Hmm ahh ahh~"

Chanyeol mendongakkan leher Baekhyun dan menyesapi leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menengok ke belakang guna menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bahagia ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya lalu kembali melumat bibirnya dengan dalam.

"Unghh cpkhh a-akuhh cpkhh men-cintaih.. cpckhh muh T-tuanhh cpkh hmphh~"

Baekhyun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol disela lumatan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Dan genjotan Chanyeol pada lubangnya semakin lama semakin membabi buta. Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan karena perasaan nikmat ini terlalu luar biasa. Chanyeol memenuhinya dengan perlakuan yang sangat romantis, dan itulah yang membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat maaf berkali-kali tetapi terus menghajar tubuh Baekhyun tanpa jeda sedetikpun. Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengetatkan lubangnya meremas kejantanan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya. Namun cukup lama Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol tak juga kunjung orgasme.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun. Ia lanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya namun kali ini lebih cepat. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin terhentak-hentak dengan keras dan Chanyeol sangatlah menikmati ekspresi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bibir masing-masing yang saling terbuka karena nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Dan pandangan Baekhyun menjadi kabur bersamaan dengan dirinya yang merasakan kehangatan luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi Baekhyun dan menembakkan cairannya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Baekhyun saat ini jatuh pingsan akibat terlalu lelah bercinta bersamanya. Namun Chanyeol kembali menampilkan seringaiannya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun, tak peduli jika Baekhyun tidak membalas lumatannya karena bocah ini nyatanya sudah pingsan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tetapi kau merelakan segalanya padaku. Aku sangat menyayangkan tubuhmu yang lemah ini, sayang."

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama dengan memejamkan keduanya. Dan kemudian ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun, yang mana sperma miliknya langsung mengalir keluar dari lubang sempit itu.

"Lihatlah betapa manisnya dirimu.."

Lalu Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan selimut putih dan beranjak begitu saja darisana untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri dikamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar hotel tersebut.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu karena telah berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Aku rasa aku tidak akan menyesali semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No comment XD

Pls jangan bash Yuta ya wkwk

Maaf banget kalo FF ini jadi FF laknat(?) XD

OK, Chanyeol udah nunjukin dirinya yang sebenarnya ke Baekhyun. Dia bahkan enaenain Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun pingsan. JAHAT KAU PARK! *digampar Chanyeol

Dan keliatannya Baekhyun ga keberatan sama sekali ya kalo Chanyeol itu psycho. Tapi tetep aja kasian sama Baekhyun kalo dia digituin(?) terus sama Chanyeol setiap hari :'(((

Gimana tanggapan Luhan dan Kai pas tau ternyata Chanyeol sudah menodai(?) Baekhyun? Dan juga gimana tangapan Umma Baekhyun ternyata anaknya yang unyu-unyu itu di bangsatin sama Chanyeol?

Last,

Apakah Chanyeol bisa sembuh dari psychopathnya?

Penasaran? Mau next?

Review juseyo yaa~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Chapter 7

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Anghh Tuanh.."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan putus asa ketika kedua tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan Chanyeol terus memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar tersentuh oleh Chanyeol seluruhnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukan hal ini terhadapmu, Baekhyun? Hmm ahh ahh!"

Chanyeol mendongakkan leher Baekhyun dan menyesapi leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menengok ke belakang guna menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bahagia ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya lalu kembali melumat bibirnya dengan dalam.

"Unghh cpkhh a-akuhh cpkhh men-cintaih.. cpckhh muh T-tuanhh cpkh hmphh~"

Baekhyun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol disela lumatan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Dan genjotan Chanyeol pada lubangnya semakin lama semakin membabi buta. Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan karena perasaan nikmat ini terlalu luar biasa. Chanyeol memenuhinya dengan perlakuan yang sangat romantis, dan itulah yang membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat maaf berkali-kali tetapi terus menghajar tubuh Baekhyun tanpa jeda sedetikpun. Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengetatkan lubangnya meremas kejantanan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya. Namun cukup lama Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol tak juga kunjung orgasme.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun. Ia lanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya namun kali ini lebih cepat. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin terhentak-hentak dengan keras dan Chanyeol sangatlah menikmati ekspresi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bibir masing-masing yang saling terbuka karena nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Dan pandangan Baekhyun menjadi kabur bersamaan dengan dirinya yang merasakan kehangatan luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi Baekhyun dan menembakkan cairannya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Baekhyun saat ini jatuh pingsan akibat terlalu lelah bercinta bersamanya. Namun Chanyeol kembali menampilkan seringaiannya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun, tak peduli jika Baekhyun tidak membalas lumatannya karena bocah ini nyatanya sudah pingsan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tetapi kau merelakan segalanya padaku. Aku sangat menyayangkan tubuhmu yang lemah ini, sayang."

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan kemudian ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun, yang mana sperma miliknya langsung mengalir keluar dari lubang sempit itu begitu saja.

"Lihatlah betapa manisnya dirimu.."

Lalu Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan selimut putih dan beranjak begitu saja darisana untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri dikamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar hotel tersebut.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu karena telah berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Aku rasa aku tidak akan menyesali semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya akan cahaya terang lampu yang tiba-tiba menerpa kedua mata indahnya. Baekhyun tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dan ia pun merasa sedikit kebingungan kenapa tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Terpaksa membuatnya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya karena kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Jantungnya perlahan mulai berdegup, semakin lama semakin keras. Terlebih ketika terlintas bayangan wajah Chanyeol di pikirannya. Ia mulai menyadari semua yang telah terjadi padanya, dan tanpa sadar membuatnya sedikit terisak. Menyadari jika nyatanya ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan bersama Chanyeol semalam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa berada di rumah Chanyeol kembali. Padahal seingatnya, ia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu di Hotel yang telah di sewa oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Apakah Chanyeol yang membawanya kembali ke rumah ini? Jika iya, lalu kemana perginya Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa menjelaskan apapun tentang apa yang telah terjadi semalam?

Perlahan Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan airmata tiba-tiba mencelos begitu saja membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang psikopat, dan terbukti dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia melilhat ada yang berubah pada diri Chanyeol semalam, Chanyeol tidak seperti Chanyeol yang hangat dan manis seperti biasanya. Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit egois dan hingga membuat dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Tidak ingin terus berpikiran negatif terhadap Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang mewah itu dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika melangkah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dan nyeri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya semalam, tetapi ia yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun, ia kini sudah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan dirinya. Ia masih belum mengenakan pakaian, ia hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan bathrobe putih milik Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menatap dirinya di depan sebuah cermin yang tertempel pada lemari pakaian milik Chanyeol. Memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya yang penuh akan jejak cinta yang di ciptakan oleh Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat pergelangan tangannya yang nampak memerah bekas ikatan dasi milik Chanyeol yang membelit tangannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama semalam. Merenungi kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya dan menerima jika ia telah mencintai seseorang yang salah. Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang salah tetapi kenapa ia tidak mampu membuang perasaannya itu terhadap Chanyeol?

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seorang yang psikopat, Tuan?" gumam Baekhyun dengan sangat lemah.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya kala tak sengaja ia menangkap ada sebuah _laptop_ yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di belakangnya dari pantulan cermin tersebut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka _laptop_ milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa itu arti psikopat yang sebenarnya, dan ia rasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang psikopat.

Baekhyun membawa _laptop_ tersebut ke atas ranjang Chanyeol dan ia mencoba memulai untuk mencari informasi. Beruntung _laptop_ milik Chanyeol ini tidak di _password_ , jadi memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menjalankan niatnya. Mata indahnya terus menelusuri setiap kalimat yang terdapat di layar _laptop_ tersebut saat ia mencari tahu tentang psikopat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika manjadi sedikit ketakutan. Ternyata apa yang tertulis disana sama persis dengan sikap Chanyeol selama ini. Jadi, Chanyeol memanglah seorang psikopat.

 _ **Ciri-ciri seorang yang psikopat adalah berpenampilan menarik.**_

Baekhyun masih memiliki penglihatan yang jelas untuk melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang memanglah sangat menarik. Chanyeol sangat tampan dan juga sangat pandai memanfaatkan pesonanya. Terlebih ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol begitu ingin mempekerjakannya, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya dan berakhir seperti ini. Ia sudah terjerat oleh Chanyeol dan menyadari semuanya setelah ia mencintai lelaki tampan itu.

" _Seperti apa pekerjaanku, Ahjussi?"_

" _Kau hanya perlu merapihkan rumahku dan memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari. Dan jika kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku akan menanggung semua beban hidupmu. Bagaimana?"_

" _Ne. Aku bersedia untuk melakukan itu semua."_

"Seharusnya aku memperhatikan latar belakangmu, Tuan."

Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di club malam tempatnya bekerja. Ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol begitu saja karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Selain ia sudah di pecat oleh Suho, juga karena Chanyeol telah menolongnya dari seorang pelanggan yang hampir saja memperkosanya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali membaca artikel tersebut.

 _ **Ciri-ciri psikopat yang kedua adalah menginginkan hubungan yang serius dalam waktu yang singkat.**_

Baekhyun kembali teringat ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memerintahkannya untuk tidur di kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya sebelumnya. Chanyeol lah lelaki yang paling berani untuk menyatakan cintanya secepat itu terhadapnya, dan bodohnya ia pun merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Chanyeol meskipun ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyadarinya.

" _Tuan.. tetapi apakah aku boleh mengetahui apa alasan mengapa Tuan tiba-tiba mempekerjakanku di rumah Tuan?"_

" _Alasannya? Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau di sentuh oleh lelaki brengsek jika kau terus bekerja disana. Dan.."_

" _Aku tidak suka melihat bekas ciuman di lehermu itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika kau disentuh atau bahkan dimiliki oleh orang lain."_

" _Maaf jika aku membuatmu terkejut dan ketakutan. Aku baru saja mengalami hari terburuk."_

" _Itu hanya perasaan yang sesaat."_

" _Aku rasa tidak. Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan apakah kau juga tertarik padaku?"_

" _Kita baru saja bertemu Tuan.."_

" _Baiklah, tetapi izinkan aku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."_

 _Tes!_

Airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata indah Baekhyun dan mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri dengan tangan yang bergetar setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia begitu ingin menangis saat ini, dan ia sedikit menyesali kenapa ia baru mengetahui sifat buruk Chanyeol selama ini?

Nyatanya setelah Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, ia merasa jika Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dan dengan begitu, ia bebas memperlakukan Baekhyun sesuka hati dengan alasan status mereka yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol berhak sepenuhnya atas diri Baekhyun dan ia akan menjadi pemegang kendali dimana Baekhyun di paksa harus mengikuti apa yang menjadi keinginan dari Chanyeol.

 ** _Ciri-ciri yang ketiga adalah posesif yang berlebihan._**

Chanyeol memang sering bersikap terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti saat ia tengah terduduk seorang diri di sebuah halte bus dan membayangkan wajah Chanyeol saat dirinya dicium oleh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tengah melakukan panggilan dengan mantan istrinya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya dan menarik tangannya untuk memasuki mobil. Tentu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, karena seharusnya Chanyeol bekerja di kantor, bukannya justru menjemputnya seperti ini.

" _Apakah setiap hari kau selalu berjalan seorang diri? Apa kau tidak takut jika ada orang yang akan melukaimu?"_

" _Ne.. aku selalu berpergian seorang diri, Tuan. Aku sudah terbiasa."_

Dan juga pada saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya saat ia sedang berbelanja di sebuah _supermarket_ untuk sang Umma. Baekhyun benar-benar kembali terkejut karena mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan pandangan yang datar. Ia memang salah karena tidak mengabari Chanyeol jika ia akan pulang terlambat, tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan seposesif itu dan seolah Chanyeol selalu mengawasinya kemanapun ia pergi.

" _Aku sudah membelikanmu ponsel tetapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Lalu apa gunanya ponsel itu? Kau hanya menyimpannya?"_

" _Kau tidak menjawabku Baekhyun?"_

" _Maafkan aku Tuan."_

" _Kau bisa membuang ponsel itu."_

"Awalnya aku merasa senang karena Tuan nampak mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi aku salah.. hiks!"

Baekhyun kembali terisak dan mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya karena nyatanya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu semua bukan karena perasaannya. Tetapi karena sifat psikopatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan ternyata cintaku ini hanya cinta satu pihak. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Tuan."

 _ **Ciri-ciri yang ke empat adalah sulit mengendalikan diri.**_

Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali. Chanyeol menciumnya berkali-kali tanpa persetujuannya dan terlebih itu secara tiba-tiba. Pada saat Chanyeol sedang melakukan panggilan dengan mantan istrinya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat kasar dan terkesan hanya ingin menunjukkan ciuman mereka pada sang mantan istri. Dan juga pada saat dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik memasuki kamar mandi lalu Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan sangat kasar. Chanyeol terlihat begitu memaksa, tetapi di akhir Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf padanya. Itulah yang membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Kaulah lelaki pertama yang membuatku merasakan degupan di jantungku yang begitu keras. Kaulah lelaki yang pertama untukku, Tuan."

Airmata Baekhyun terus mengalir, dan ia meremas dada kirinya karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah ia mengetahui hal ini. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan cintanya pada Chanyeol hingga akhir.

 ** _Ciri-ciri ke lima adalah melakukan kekerasan verbal dan fisik._**

Terbukti dari apa yang baru saja ia alami semalam. Sudah jelas Chanyeol menyakitinya. Chanyeol mengikat tangannya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan jika Chanyeol melakukan itu semua terhadapnya. Ia menganggap apa yang selama ini Chanyeol lakukan adalah hal yang wajar. Ia tidak tahu nyatanya sikap Chanyeol semalam membuktikan jika ia memanglah seorang psikopat. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat ini. Ia takut Chanyeol akan melukainya, tidak hanya di hati tetapi menyakitinya secara fisik.

Seorang psikopat melakukan seks hanya satu arah. Dia akan bersikap memaksa agar kekasihnya melakukan apa yang ia mau. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya sekalipun, Chanyeol akan terus memaksa Baekhyun meskipun ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap manis dengan cara mengucapkan kalimat cinta agar Baekhyun menurutinya. Semuanya adalah bohong, Chanyeol melakukan seks hanya untuk kepuasan semata, bukan untuk cinta.

Jalan yang terbaik yang Baekhyun miliki adalah menjauhi Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Namun tentu hal itu tidaklah mudah bagi Baekhyun, terlebih ketika ia sudah mencintai Chanyeol dan ia pun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya terlepas dan pergi begitu saja. Kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup _laptop_ milik Chanyeol dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit terasa sakit di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah karena kondisinya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Dan juga, ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya karena bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ia masih merasa tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam, yaitu ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu datar terkesan tidak memperdulikannya. Menurutnya, Chanyeol itu sedikit menakutkan saat sedang menyetubuhinya, tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena akhirnya jatuh pingsan dan tidak mengingat apapun pagi ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia harus menguatkan dirinya setelah mengetahui sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia merasa amat lelah. Menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tercium di ranjang itu, dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegangi dada kirinya sendiri.

"Apakah aku bisa bertahan dalam hubungan ini bersama Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memandang datar ke arah _laptop_ yang berada di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kantornya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan disaat Yixing -asistennya- mendatangi ruangannya untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Chanyeol nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka yang dapat Yixing lakukan adalah tidak mengganggu Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol sendirilah yang memintanya untuk membantu pekerjaannya.

Bisa di katakan, hanya Yixing yang dapat memahami suasana hati atasannya tersebut. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sifat buruk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang seseorang yang berbeda, maka dari itu Yixing harus bersikap dengan sangat hati-hati agar ia bisa bertahan menjadi asisten dari Chanyeol. Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada orang lain selain seseorang yang sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengannya. Jadi, Yixing tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Yixing memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Namun ketika ia baru saja ingin memasuki ruangannya, ia lebih dulu di interupsi oleh kehadiran Kai yang tidak tahu sejak kapan telah berdiri di dekat ruangannya. Yixing hanya melemparkan senyumannya dan bersikap sopan pada Kai, sebelum akhirnya Kai membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kai sudah cukup jelas bagi Yixing untuk memahaminya. Yixing menunda niatnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu dan memilih untuk menghadapkan dirinya pada Kai. Menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol pada sahabat Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ini adalah hal kedua setelah ia bercerai dengan Luhan. Chanyeol sajangnim bersikap aneh. Ia hanya diam tanpa ingin mengeluarkan suaranya," jelas Yixing.

"Apakah baik jika aku menemuinya saat ini?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil.

"Lebih baik Kai sajangnim menemuinya sebelum Chanyeol sajangnim memecahkan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Terima kasih, Yixing-ah."

Yixing membungkuk sopan pada Kai ketika Kai beranjak dari hadapannya. Bisa ia lihat sosok Kai yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Kemudian Yixing memasuki ruangannya sambil menghela nafasnya. Seolah ikut merasakan permasalahan yang di alami oleh atasannya yang ternyata memiliki sifat psikopat. Tidak mudah menjadi Chanyeol, dan Yixing sedikit tahu tentang bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kehidupan yang baik akan datang kepadamu. Ketika kau memilih untuk melakukan yang terbaik dan menahan apa yang sifat jahatmu perintahkan. Kau harus mampu menguasai dirimu sendiri, sajangnim. Aku mendo'akanmu darisini."

Disisi lain, Kai sudah tiba di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Memandangi kenop pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat sedang berpikir dua kali apakah ia harus memasuki ruangan itu dan menemui Chanyeol atau tidak. Tidak bohong, Kai pun memiliki sedikit rasa takut pada Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mencelakainya, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya merasa ragu, yaitu..

Ia takut jika apa yang ia lakukan dan ia katakan akan berpengaruh pada kekasih Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin salah bicara dan salah bertindak pada Chanyeol. Setelah memiliki pengalaman saat Chanyeol dan Luhan menjadi sepasang suami istri, Chanyeol hanya akan melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada seseorang yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Tak jarang ia pun melihat Luhan terluka dan menangis setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Jika didalam rumah tangga mereka sedang bermasalah, Chanyeol akan mengajak Luhan ke kantornya dan membicarakan masalah mereka disana. Tidak jelas apa alasan Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, yang pasti itu berkaitan dengan sifat psikopatnya. Kai tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membantu Luhan karena Chanyeol pasti akan selalu mengawasi Luhan kapanpun dan dimanapun Luhan berada.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ada seorang rekan kerja Chanyeol yang terlalu berani untuk membuat Luhan terlepas dari belenggu status pernikahan dengan Chanyeol. Dia adalah Sehun, lelaki yang saat ini menjadi suami dari Luhan. Anehnya, Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja saat dirinya bercerai dengan Luhan. Padahal Chanyeol selalu bersikap posesif saat Luhan masih menjadi istrinya. Mungkin ini lah yang menjadi rasa ketakutan sendiri bagi Kai. Chanyeol sudah menemukan pengganti Luhan dan Chanyeol bersikap tidak biasanya saat ia bertemu dengan bocah yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Kai sangat mengetahui pribadi Chanyeol. Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi kali ini. Entah apa itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus mewaspadainya dan bersikap hati-hati agar tidak ada orang lain yang di lukai oleh Chanyeol layaknya Luhan dulu.

 _Cklek_

Kai memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan ia bersikap biasa. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang langsung mengarah padanya. Kai justru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum seperti biasa saat mereka bertemu.

"Ingin bercerita sesuatu? Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu dengan bocah itu?"

Kai memulai pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol masih enggan membuka suaranya. Cukup lama. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman miringnya dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Nampaknya Chanyeol sedang membayangkan kembali kejadian semalam dimana ia melakukan persetubuhan yang begitu hebat bersama Baekhyun.

"Luar biasa. Sangat manis. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Seperti dugaanku."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menatap Kai kembali dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Menakjubkan bukan? Dan dia.. masih perawan?" Ucap Kai dengan seringaiannya. Mencoba untuk membawa Chanyeol pada suasana yang diciptakannya agar Chanyeol tidak bersikap aneh.

"Sangat nikmat. Aku mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat dan ia mematuhi apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku menyetubuhinya hingga ia pingsan semalam."

Tentu apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol membuat Kai terkejut bukan main. Tetapi Kai mencoba untuk membuat ekspresinya terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Lagi-lagi agar Chanyeol mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Luar biasa," singkat Kai.

"Aku ingin sekali melukai kulitnya yang mulus dan putih itu. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya menangis ketika aku sedang menyetubuhinya."

Kai sedikit berdeham untuk membuat Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan Chanyeol seketika mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, dan entah kenapa keinginannya untuk membuat hal itu menjadi nyata semakin besar. Ia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun dan ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah hal yang salah atau tidak.

"Kau mengingat hubunganmu bersama Luhan dulu?" tanya Kai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya? Kita sedang membahas Baekhyun, bukan sedang membahas Luhan. Aku tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang Luhan."

"Kau ingin hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun berakhir sama seperti hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan lukai Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukan hal lain tanpa harus melukainya."

Chanyeol seketika terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Kai. Apa yang dikatakan Kai seratus persen adalah benar, dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Tetapi hatinya terus memaksanya untuk melukai Baekhyun karena hanya dengan cara seperti itu ia mampu mendapatkan kepuasannya. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya? Dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus menuruti aturan permainannya. Baekhyun harus mengikuti hal yang ia inginkan, jika tidak..

Bukankah ia harus memberi pelajaran berupa hukuman pada Baekhyun?

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun pada kekasihku sendiri."

"Aku bisa memberitahumu suatu cara agar kau bisa puas tanpa harus melukainya."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat darahnya keluar dari kulitnya bersamaan dengan airmatanya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang dimana ia dapat menggantungkan dirinya."

Kai berdecih dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memiliki keinginan tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi keinginannya."

"Aku harus memanfaatkannya selagi aku masih memilikinya. Apa aku salah?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Kai berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol dan mengatakan alasan mengapa Luhan menceraikannya dan meninggalkannya. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib Baekhyun nanti jika Chanyeol benar-benar kalap. Chanyeol baru merasakan kembali yang namanya jatuh cinta dan itu pasti akan sulit baginya untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol sadar jika apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun adalah hal yang salah.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun akan sekuat Luhan."

Kai mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada bicara yang sangat lemah. Chanyeol kembali menggeram keras dan ia mencengkram rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."

Dengan cepat Kai menahan tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mau memperhatikan perkataannya kali ini. Hingga akhirnya keduanya bertatapan dengan dalam dan Chanyeol melemah. Memilih untuk mendengarkan perkataan Kai.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan seks setiap saat. Dan kau harus ingat bagaimana jika kau kehilangannya suatu saat nanti hanya karena sikapmu yang terlalu sering melukainya."

"Jadi? Aku harus menjauhinya? Apa kau gila?"

"Kau harus menjauhinya dari sifat burukmu. Kau sudah mampu melakukannya beberapa hari lalu."

"Dan aku gagal menahan diriku semalam. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhasil menahan diriku nanti."

"Ingat. Jangan melukainya dalam bentuk fisik."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Perkataan Kai semakin lama semakin menyakiti telinganya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kai bersikap aneh seperti ini terhadapnya. Dan jika Kai tetap memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang di katakan olehnya, maka ia tidak akan menurutinya. Ia berhak atas keinginannya sendiri dan orang lain tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya. Kai memang sahabatnya, tetapi Kai tidaklah berhak untuk mengatur apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Semakin kau memperingatiku, semakin besar keinginanku untuk melukai Baekhyun."

Kai terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan final Chanyeol. Baru saja ia ingin bersuara, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu memerintahkannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir aku akan menurutimu. Dan bukankah.. kau melakukan hal ini karena kau juga menyukai Baekhyun?"

Kai berdecih tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit, Park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting Tong~_

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit sesaat dan ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara makan siangnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah pintu.

Memandang sejenak daun pintu tersebut dengan pandangan lemahnya. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia sedikit takut pada majikannya tersebut. Tetapi ketika ia menatap _intercom_ yang terletak di samping pintu tersebut, ia membulatkan kedua matanya karena bukan Chanyeol yang menekan bel. Melainkan dua orang asing yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

Namun jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras ketika ia teringat salah satu wajah dari kedua lelaki itu yang nampak tidak asing baginya. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya meskipun tidak secara langsung, dan ia mengingatnya kali ini. Ya, dia adalah mantan istri Chanyeol yang tak sengaja ia lihat di foto pernikahan Chanyeol saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

 _Ting Tong~_

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia segera membukakan pintu tersebut. Memandang secara langsung rupa mantan istri Chanyeol yang sangat cantik itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya saat ia bertemu dengan mantan istri Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah bercerai dengan lelaki cantik ini, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol dan mantan istrinya pernah memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit canggung dengan mantan istri Chanyeol tersebut.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada berbisik.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Chanyeol saat ini karena ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Luhan memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya, tetapi ia tetap ingin menemui Baekhyun karena hanya saat inilah kesempatan yang ia miliki. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol pasti masih berada di kantornya, dan hal itu memudahkannya untuk bercerita semua tentang Chanyeol pada kekasih kecil Chanyeol ini.

"T-Tuan Chanyeol.. sedang tidak berada di rumah," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Luhan segera membulatkan matanya saat mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat dan juga..

Terdapat banyak tanda cinta yang berada di sekitar lehernya.

Luhan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Sehun, kemudian dengan cepat ia membawa Baekhyun memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Tentu Baekhyun terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan tengah. Baekhyun ingin sekali memberontak tetapi ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga, maka dari itu ia hanya terdiam dan terus memperhatikan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan terhadapnya.

Dan juga, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di samping Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa lelaki ini, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu tersenyum dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut. Dia adalah Luhan istriku dan mantan istri Chanyeol. Namaku Sehun."

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku mendatangimu saat ini," sambung Luhan sambil meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Lirih Baekhyun. Lengkap dengan raut wajah ketakutannya.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan ia sedikit menghela nafasnya. Entah apakah ia siap mengatakan hal ini atau tidak.

"Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering bercerita tentangmu padaku. Dan aku tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kondisimu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi lehernya karena sedari tadi Luhan dan Sehun terus memperhatikan lehernya.

"Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya. Namun Baekhyun terus menunduk dan ia ingin sekali menangis ketika menyadari kondisinya yang sangat kacau saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, terlebih Luhan terlihat begitu peduli terhadapnya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Luhan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun kembali. Bahkan saat ini Luhan sudah membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tuan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya.."

 _Tes!_

Airmata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja membasahi wajah manisnya. Merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sedikit menegang akibat perkataannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu berani mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan, dan ia hanya mampu berharap jika Luhan benar-benar akan melindunginya.

"Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu? Apakah dia melukaimu?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan. Ia terus terisak karena merasa telah di abaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol setelah apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya semalam. Chanyeol terkesan sangat tidak memperdulikannya, terlebih ketika ia mengetahui sifat buruk yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

"Katakanlah. Aku adalah mantan istri Chanyeol dan aku sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup jauh," ucap Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa membuka suaranya karena ia pun ingin sekali mencurahkan semua yang telah ia alami saat bersama dengan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terluka, tetapi ia mengikat tanganku saat kami sedang melakukannya. Ia berubah menjadi orang lain. Dan ekspresi datarnya terkesan menikmati reaksiku saat ia berhasil memenuhiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita berakhir, karena ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di tempat yg berbeda. Aku rasa.. aku jatuh pingsan."

Luhan sedikit membuka bibirnya, begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa kau tahu jika Chanyeol itu adalah.."

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Aku tahu jika Tuan Chanyeol adalah psikopat. Dia yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri padaku."

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya. Membuat Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Luhan dan memutuskan untuk menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Aku terlambat," ucap Luhan dengan lemah.

Baekhyun semakin bingung karena ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dari mata Luhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Tuan Chanyeol akan.. melukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membalas pegangan tangan Luhan. Ia begitu berharap banyak pada Luhan tentang masalah ini.

"Tentu. Chanyeol pasti akan melukaimu," jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Luhan menggulung lengan baju yang di kenakannya dan menunjukkan luka sayat yang membujur di lengannya pada Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Apakah luka sayat di lengan Luhan adalah perbuatan Chanyeol?

"Dia menyayat tanganku saat kita sedang bercinta. Aku sudah menangis dan memohon padanya untuk berhenti, tetapi dia mengabaikan permohonanku dan tetap melukai tanganku."

"Dan apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Chanyeol dapat dengan cepat berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin saat dirinya sedang bercinta dengan seseorang," lanjut Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya agar Baekhyun mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai sifat buruk Chanyeol secara keseluruhan.

"Chanyeol termasuk orang yang anti sosial. Tetapi karena kecerdasannya, ia dapat di hormati oleh banyak orang dan menjadi pria yg sukses. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ia adalah seorang psikopat," ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun termenung. Hal ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bertahan dengan Chanyeol, ataukah ia harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Namun perasaannya yang begitu besar terhadap Chanyeol seolah menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap berada di samping Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan ia rasa hanya alasan itu yang ia miliki untuk menerima Chanyeol dengan sifat buruknya.

"Kau tahu? Dia hanya akan melukai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, dan aku berharap aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mampu membantumu jika kau sedang kesulitan." ucap Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Bocah mungil inilah yang mampu menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih.. Tuan Luhan," lirih Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan rumah mewah tersebut. Masih sama seperti saat dirinya masih menjadi istri Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tetapi pandangannya berhenti ketika ia tidak mendapati foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol di ruangan tengah tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol sudah membuang foto tersebut dan benar-benar melupakan dirinya?

Chanyeol terlihat begitu santai dan tidak marah sedikitpun saat mereka bercerai. Dan satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Luhan selama ini, yaitu..

Apakah karena bocah ini, Chanyeol dapat berubah menjadi tidak memperdulikannya? Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun? Tetapi.. bukankah seseorang seperti Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan cinta?

"Baekhyun.. jika Chanyeol akan melukaimu, kau harus meminta penjelasan padanya kenapa ia melukaimu. Kau berhak bertanya seperti itu," ucap Luhan sambil mengusap lembut rambut halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan kini giliran Sehun yang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jika Chanyeol melakukan hal di luar batas, aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Deg!_

"T-tidak, j-jangan melaporkannya pada polisi. A-aku.."

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak bergetar membayangkan jika Chanyeol sampai di jebloskan ke penjara. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Meskipun ia harus mengalami beberapa kesulitan.

"A-aku.. mencintainya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah. Ia memilih untuk pulang lebih awal karena entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun, terlebih ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Kai tentang kekasih kecilnya tersebut. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Belum terlalu larut jika Chanyeol sekedar mengajak Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan. Pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta dengan Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya sedikit ketagihan, dan ia ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi dan lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini, ia hanya ingin mencari sebuah cara agar Baekhyun mau menuruti segala perintahnya.

Jujur saja, ia sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun dan ia berjanji ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Baekhyun adalah miliknya, dan ia harus berusaha agar Baekhyun nyaman berada di sisinya. Ia ingin hidup berdua saja bersama Baekhyun tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu, dan ia ingin melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama Baekhyun.

 _Cklek_

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan matanya langsung beredar ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia mengunci kembali pintu itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamar miliknya. Ia sangat yakin Baekhyun berada disana.

Namun perkiraannya salah ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. Chanyeol meleparkan tas kerjanya begitu saja dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur. Ow, si cantik mungil itu nampaknya sedang memasak makanan untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring kala ia memandang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang memunggunginya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya, sebelum Baekhyun lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya.

"T-tuan sudah kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi gelagapannya. Entah kenapa setelah ia mengetahui fakta mengerikan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, ia merasa sedikit takut pada Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Luhan terhadapnya.

"Aku kembali untukmu."

Namun yang Baekhyun dapati adalah senyuman hangat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan tidak terlihat ingin menyakitinya barang sedikitpun. Reflek Baekhyun mematikan kompor yang berada di belakangnya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecupi lehernya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol disela aktivitasnya mengecupi leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menahan dada Chanyeol berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Tuan."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasakkan makanan untukku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin jemari indah ini menjadi kotor."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di dadanya. Lalu ia mengusapnya dengan lembut dan perlahan usapan itu berubah menjadi remasan yang cukup kuat. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis dan ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan."

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"T-tuan harus segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Tuan."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan tunggu aku di kamarku. Aku ingin tidur denganmu, Baekhyun."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku setelah mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menuruti perintah Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin dilukai oleh Chanyeol, tetapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Posisinya saat ini menjadi serba salah. Ia takut Chanyeol melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan.

"Atau kau ingin aku membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu?" Lanjut Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon perkataannya.

"Untuk apa aku harus melepaskan pakaianku? Kita hanya tidur bersama saja bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena ia menahan degupan jantungnya yang sangat keras. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, tetapi kemudian ia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku akan membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu nanti."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Baekhyun begitu saja dan pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap ke arah Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya karena mendapati perubahan sikap yang begitu drastis dari Chanyeol. Ia menyukai sikap Chanyeol yang manis, tetapi..

Ia harus siap menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Aku harap kau menjelaskan padaku, tentang alasan kenapa Luhan mendatangimu tadi siang," ucap Chanyeol dengan datar sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku disana, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

 _'Darimana Chanyeol mengetahuinya?'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hayoo Chanyeol tau darimana?

Siap-siap chapter depan Chanyeol nganuin/? Baekhyun lagi wkwk

Lanjut?

Review juseyo~

Terima kasih.

Yuta tunggu.

Saranghae bbuing~!


	8. Chapter 8

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasakkan makanan untukku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin jemari indah ini menjadi kotor."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di dadanya. Lalu ia mengusapnya dengan lembut dan perlahan usapan itu berubah menjadi remasan yang cukup kuat. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis dan ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan."

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"T-tuan harus segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Tuan."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan tunggu aku di kamarku. Aku ingin tidur denganmu, Baekhyun."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku setelah mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menuruti perintah Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin dilukai oleh Chanyeol, tetapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Posisinya saat ini menjadi serba salah. Ia takut Chanyeol melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan.

"Atau kau ingin aku membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu?" Lanjut Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon perkataannya.

"Untuk apa aku harus melepaskan pakaianku? Kita hanya tidur bersama saja bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena ia menahan degupan jantungnya yang sangat keras. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, tetapi kemudian ia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku akan membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu nanti."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Baekhyun begitu saja dan pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap ke arah Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya karena mendapati perubahan sikap yang begitu drastis dari Chanyeol. Ia menyukai sikap Chanyeol yang manis, tetapi..

Ia harus siap menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Aku harap kau menjelaskan padaku, tentang alasan kenapa Luhan mendatangimu tadi siang," ucap Chanyeol dengan datar sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku disana, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

 _'Darimana Chanyeol mengetahuinya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kondisiku sedang tidak begitu baik.'_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang mewah milik Chanyeol seperti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan baru saja padanya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya dan sepasang tangan mungilnya tergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama yang di kenakannya.

 _Satu kancing.._

 _Dua kancing.._

 _Tiga kancing.._

Dan pada kancing ke empat, Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya karena Chanyeol nampak sudah memasuki kamar mewah tersebut. Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Menatap kosong Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku sengaja tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu."

Chanyeol berjalan sambil melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Melihat Baekhyun yang nampak lugu, membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh kembali tubuh mungil itu. Ia begitu mendambakan sosok Baekhyun yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Mendadak ia teringat dengan Luhan yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Sangat cantik dan manis.

Terlebih ketika sepasang mata tajamnya sudah menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah yang Baekhyun sajikan di hadapannya. Yaitu, dada mulus nan putih milik Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah melepaskan hampir seluruh kancing piyama yang dikenakannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmati Baekhyun hingga dirinya merasakan kepuasan yang luar biasa.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tawar Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk. Saat ini keadaan Chanyeol sudah _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan sebuah piyama berwarna _navi_ tanpa mengenakan celana. Paha putih milik Baekhyun terekspose begitu saja, sangat memanjakan mata Chanyeol.

Tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah nakas yang berada disamping ranjang besar itu dan terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya karena ia takut Chanyeol akan memarahinya. Tetapi belum sempat ia melemparkan piyamanya, Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya dengan ucapan yang dingin.

"Jangan lepaskan piyama itu. Aku berubah pikiran."

Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya saat melihat sebuah benda yang berada di kedua tangan besar Chanyeol.

 _Handcuffs._

"Berbaringlah. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengunci kedua kakimu dengan borgol ini?"

' _Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.'_

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersprei putih itu. Ia memperhatikan ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua pergelangan kakinya dan menguncinya dengan borgol itu. Lalu mengaitkannya dengan pilar kecil yang berada di setiap sudut ranjang tersebut. Baekhyun mulai merasakan degupan di jantungnya. Namun hatinya terlalu lemah walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah protes. Ia merasa ia tidak mampu mengubah waktu ini dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melewati waktu ini bersama Chanyeol.

' _Aku hanya mampu menunggu waktu.. dengan denyutan nyeri di hati ini.'_

"Kau begitu sempurna. Dan aku harap kau mampu menerima semua yang aku lakukan terhadapmu, sayang."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun sambil mengunci kedua kaki Baekhyun di ranjang tersebut sehingga Baekhyun tidak mampu pergi darisana. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai merangkak di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun, lalu menautkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang bebas. Meletakkan tautan tangan mereka tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman miringnya dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa meraih dada Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi itu.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan manis dan meminta izin padanya. Tetapi nyatanya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal tersebut dan justru mengecupi putingnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya sedikitpun. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri menahan sensasi yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol, dan juga ia menahan rasa sakit yang masih setia menyerang hatinya.

' _Kau lebih dulu menyakiti hati ini. Kenapa sakit sekali? Apa aku mampu menahannya?'_

Chanyeol terlihat menikmati puting segar milik Baekhyun cukup lama. Hingga saat dirinya mulai memanas, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikannya dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun lalu terduduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa aku sangat menginginkannya. Terlebih kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaramu, maka dari itu aku anggap kau menyetujui semua yang aku lakukan terhadap tubuhmu ini."

Chanyeol mulai menurunkan resleting celananya tanpa melucuti celana panjang hitamnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan penisnya pada bibir Baekhyun bermaksud agar Baekhyun melahap penisnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan ia mulai melahap penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ahh~ lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik," racau Chanyeol sambil menikmati _service_ dari Baekhyun.

' _Apa aku sedang bekerja saat ini? Bisakah kau membayarku dengan cinta, Tuan?'_

Selagi Baekhyun mem _blowjob_ penisnya, Chanyeol meraih kembali kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupi punggung tangan yang halus itu. Jemari Baekhyun sangat lentik dan bersih, ia ingin menyicipi jemari ini juga dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Suara kecipak bibir Baekhyun yang tengah menghisap penis Chanyeol mulai memenuhi kamar mewah tersebut. Terdengar begitu manis di telinga Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dan ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih lagi. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, tak sengaja mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah botol kecil yang terletak di atas nakas kayu tersebut. Chanyeol kembali teringat ketika ia memberikan pil-pil yang berada di dalam botol kecil tersebut pada Luhan saat mereka akan bercinta. Dan ia berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencekoki Baekhyun dengan pil-pil itu agar Baekhyun bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk melayaninya.

 _Ploph!_

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia beranjak untuk meraih botol obat tersebut lalu ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya. Mengeluarkan dua buah pil lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia pikir dua pil saja sudah cukup untuk Baekhyun agar mampu melayaninya malam ini hingga larut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, maka dari itu kau harus meminum pil ini."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum pil tersebut. Beruntung ia selalu menyiapkan segelas air putih di samping tempat tidurnya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan ke dapur hanya sekedar untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika Baekhyun sudah meminum dua pil berwarna putih tersebut, lalu ia kembali membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menikmati malam yang panjang ini, sayang."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan permukaan bibir Chanyeol menyapu lembut bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat ketika ia menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol. Membuatnya semakin merelakan dirinya untuk di perlakukan dengan cara apapun oleh Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih melumat bibir Baekhyun dan diam-diam ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya. Mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke arah dada atas Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol memegang pisau dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada dadanya, langsung membulatkan matanya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol agar ujung pisau yang tajam itu tidak mengenai dan menyayat kulitnya.

' _Setelah kau melakukannya dengan mantan istrimu, kau akan melakukan hal itu lagi terhadapku? Apa kau akan melukaiku, Tuan?'_

"Kau ingin berteriak sekarang? Kebetulan aku ingin mendengar teriakanmu dari puncak paru-parumu dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan mengabaikan ekspresi ketakutan yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa dan menggoreskan ujung mata pisau tersebut pada dada atas Baekhyun sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah yang segar. Baekhyun meringis menahan perih. Namun ia tidak mampu menghentikan Chanyeol atas perbuatannya ini. Chanyeol memang tidak membuat luka yang besar. Hanya luka kecil tetapi berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun terasa seperti teriris hingga menjadi potongan kecil. Hatinya sungguh sangat terluka.

"Akh-" Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya karena perasaan perih yang luar biasa. Perih di hatinya lebih dominan. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin mati saat ini juga.

"Wajahmu membuat cairan di tubuhku mengalir, sayang."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian memandang ke arah darah Baekhyun yang mulai mengalir.

"Airmata dan raut wajah ketakutanmu semakin membangkitkanku. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol menjilat aliran darah yang keluar dari luka di dadanya. Chanyeol seolah menghilangkan luka di dada Baekhyun meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sendirilah yang menciptakan luka itu.

 _Slrrphh_

"Terima kasih. Darahmu sudah mengalir di dalam tubuhku, Byun Baekhyun hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa puas setelah ia berhasil menghisap sedikit darah Baekhyun.

"Hentikan."

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol melukainya sejauh ini. Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu sambil terisak dan memandang Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berlinang. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Tolong hentikan.. hiks!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli dan justru ia mengecupi sekitar dada Baekhyun yang terluka oleh sayatan pisau tajam tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mampu menahan rasa perih luka di dadanya. Tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun karena kedua kakinya terkunci oleh borgol dan kedua tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah membuatnya semakin terasa nikmat!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak Baekhyun.

"Hiks!"

"Semua rasa sakit yang aku berikan padamu adalah tanda cinta dariku. Jadi, nikmatilah rasa sakit ini."

Kecupan Chanyeol di dada Baekhyun kini beralih ke leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menciptakan tanda cinta di permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang bahkan masih terlihat bekas tanda cinta yang telah di buatnya kemarin. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli karena ia merasa sangat menikmati semua ini.

"Lagi? Kau menginginkannya lagi?"

"Tuan hiks! Aku kira kau berbeda.."

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Ia ingin Chanyeol berhenti melukainya.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu dunia yang baru," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalah pada kekasih cantiknya ini. Baekhyun masih menangis dan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk terduduk menatap Chanyeol yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, aku hanya bermimpi. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku, Tuan."

Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan merenungi setiap perkataan Baekhyun, namun berbeda dengan kali ini karena nyatanya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memandang Baekhyun dengan datar tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Bagiku.. aku tidak pernah memiliki ikatan, komitmen ataupun ketertarikan untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang. Tapi jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk memasuki kehidupanku, maka kau harus memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginanku."

"Bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi semua itu bukan aku yang menginginkannya hiks!"

"Menangislah. Dan tentu kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau sudah berhasil membangunkanku."

Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun dan justru mendudukkan dirinya tepat di antara kedua kaki Baehyun yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan ia mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun. Memperhatikan luka sayatan di dada Baekhyun lalu ia mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"T-tuan hiks! Ku-kumohon.."

Namun apa pedulinya? Ia hanya ingin menikmati malam yang panjang ini bersama Baekhyun dengan sesuatu yang di namakan dengan kenikmatan. Amat sangat nikmat. Terlebih ketika ia sudah berhasil memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam dan membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis. Ia semakin bergairah untuk melakukan seks bersama Baekhyun.

"Tentu kau akan merasakan kenikmatan sama seperti yang aku rasakan, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oO~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.. kenapa kau terdiam? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada di kantor Kai, lebih tepatnya ia berada di ruangan kerja Kai karena Kai yang membawanya kesini setelah Kai menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapati Kai yang terlihat murung seperti ini sebelumnya, maka dari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya apa masalahnya dan ia ingin berbagi masalah dengan Kai.

"Chanyeol. Dia akan melukai seseorang lagi," datar Kai.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia menatap sendu gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk pelangi pemberian dari Baekhyun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk seperti akan terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Tetapi ia pun tidak mampu membantu Baekhyun karena itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol akan melukai Baekhyun?"

Untuk sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol, sabahat dari kekasihnya ini adalah kekasih dari Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya. Ia yang memaksa Kai untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan ia cukup hancur setelah mengetahui jika kekasih dari Baekhyun adalah seorang yang mengidap psikopat. Sungguh mengerikan, namun ia yakin jika Baekhyun adalah seorang yang luar biasa kuat.

"Aku tidak berhasil menghentikan Chanyeol, maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

"Hidup Baekhyun sudah cukup berat. Ia seperti orang yang bodoh! Seharusnya ia yang membutuhkan semangat, tetapi ia yang justru memberikanku semangat dan memberikanku gantungan kunci kesayangannya ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia hanya pasrah menghadapi kenyataan yang datang padanya."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya dan jatuh terduduk di atas karpet ruangan kerja Kai, menggenggam gantungan kunci pelangi itu dengan sangat erat. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk kekasih kecilnya tersebut.

"Hiks! D-dia mengatakan padaku jika gantungan kunci ini dapat memberikanku sebuah keajaiban agar aku mampu menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Tetapi ia tidak berpikir jika dirinyalah yang lebih membutuhkan keajaiban. Ia begitu menyukai pelangi, dan aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia menyukai pelangi."

Kyungsoo terus menangis di pelukan Kai dan Kai hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Kyungsoo.. kau adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."_

 _Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dari samping saat mereka tengah berjalan kaki setelah pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo terus memaksa untuk mengantar Baekhyun hingga tiba di tempat kerja Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginan sahabatnya tersebut. Berjalan kaki dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, nyatanya membuat mereka berdua merasa sedikit lelah. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol agar mereka terlupa oleh waktu._

 _"Kau pikir kenapa banyak orang yang menyukai pelangi?"_

 _Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir ketika Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya. Jujur saja, iapun menyukai pelangi meskipun tidak seperti Baekhyun yang begitu mencintai pelangi._

 _"Mereka indah. Pelangi itu sangat indah untuk di pandang dan dinikmati oleh mata," jawab Kyungsoo._

 _"Hanya karena indah?"_

 _"Aku rasa begitu."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya mencium aroma udara yang lembab karena sepertinya sesaat lagi akan turun hujan. Baekhyun begitu menyukai cuaca redup seperti ini karena begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Ia merasa bebas karena hembusan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang selalu menopang beban berat kehidupannya._

 _"Bukan hanya keindahan, tetapi pelangi memiliki banyak sesuatu yang di sembunyikan. Aku pernah setengah tertidur karena aku begitu lelah, dan aku mendengar pelangi memanggil namaku. Mungkin kau akan menduga jika aku hanya bermimpi, tetapi entah kenapa aku memilih untuk percaya."_

 _"Itu alasan kenapa kau menyukai pelangi? Apa kau memiliki alasan lain?"_

 _"Aku hanya berharap. Aku berharap pelangi akan mendengar do'aku dan menjawabnya."_

 _"Baekhyun-"_

 _"Aku ingin sekali meraih pelangi itu. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu dimana koneksi pelangi itu berujung. Maka dari itu aku membeli berbagai macam pelangi dalam bentuk gantungan kunci seperti ini. Dan ini adalah salah satu yang paling aku sukai, kau boleh memilikinya."_

 _Baekhyun mencopot gantungan kunci berbentuk pelangi itu dari resleting tasnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin memilikinya, itu adalah benda kesukaanmu," elak Kyungsoo. Namun Baekhyun justru meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan gantungan kunci itu di atas telapak tangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Dibanding gantungan kunci ini, aku jauh lebih menyukaimu. Gantungan kunci ini dapat memberikanmu sebuah keajaiban agar kau mampu menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untukmu setelah sekian banyak kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku, Kyungsoo. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

 _"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Tetapi aku merasa jika hanya Baekhyun yang dapat merubah diri Chanyeol. Aku yakin Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tepat," ucap Kai sambil mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Chanyeol sangat mengerikan," protes Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Orang lain akan memandang sosok Chanyeol dari luar, tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan memandang Chanyeol dari dalam.. melalui hatinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dimana terdapat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut kamar tersebut. Setelah Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal terhadap Baekhyun, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring begitu saja di atas ranjangnya. Sprei yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih itu kini sudah ternodai dengan bercak sperma dan sedikit tetesan darah yang tidak lain adalah darah milik Baekhyun.

Kondisi Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Tetapi Chanyeol justru memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan datarnya sambil menyesap sebatang rokok yang di apit oleh kedua jari panjangnya. Chanyeol sudah mengenakan celananya dan ia masih dalam keadaan _topless._ Menatap Baekhyun seolah ia tahu jika Baekhyun masih sanggup untuk membuka matanya. Ia yakin Baekhyun tidak lelah sama sekali karena efek pil yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau bisa membuatkanku secangkir kopi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mematikan puntung rokok itu di dalam asbak.

Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan dini hari yang sedari tadi menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka. Terpaksa Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk sejenak. Menatap kedua kakinya yang sudah tidak terjerat lagi oleh borgol, tetapi menyisakan bekas berwarna merah. Dan itu terasa sangat perih. Ia rasa pergelangan kakinya sedikit lecet.

Baekhyun meringis merasakan nyeri di bokongnya dan juga luka sayat di dadanya. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol marah dan kembali membentaknya. Baekhyun menutupi sebagian tubuhnya hanya dengan sebuah piyama yang masih tergantung di kedua lengannya. Berjalan menuju ke arah dapur dengan sedikit merintih.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tawar Chanyeol saat memperhatikan kondisi Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah. Seolah mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ingin menangis tetapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya harus membuatkan Chanyeol secangkir kopi dan berharap Chanyeol membiarkannya beristirahat. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan secangkir kopi di kedua tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun menyerahkan kopi itu pada Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendunya. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai menyesap kopi hangat itu dan menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tajam.

 _PRANGGG!_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika Chanyeol membanting cangkir kopi itu tepat di samping kakinya. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan pecahan kaca cangkir itu dan air kopi yang panas sedikit mengenai kakinya. Baekhyun langsung berjongkok bermaksud merapihkan pecahan kaca cangkir tersebut.

"Aku menyukai sesuatu yang manis! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentak Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membersihkan cairan hitam yang tercecer di lantai kamar mewah tersebut. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"T-Tuan tidak harus melemparnya," lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jangan menjawab! Kau itu tidak berguna dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak!"

"Ma-maaf.."

"Kau tidak menyesal tetapi kenapa kau meminta maaf, brengsek?!" Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Baekhyun kembali meringis dan ia menahan tangan Chanyeol agar tidak menyakitinya kembali.

"A-apa yang T-tuan inginkan?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras, tetapi ia merasakan perubahan drastis dari diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak melukainya, melainkan Chanyeol meredupkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol justru meraih pinggangnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol nampak tenang dan sikapnya benar-benar asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau memikirkannya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lemahnya.

Baekhyun masih merasakan pelukan erat Chanyeol dan merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di samping telinganya. Chanyeol mempermainkan perasaannya kembali.

"Aku.. aku akan membawakan yang lain," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak tertarik."

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih satu tangan Baekhyun yang sudah kotor karena cairan kopi.

"Ada cipratan kopi mengenai jarimu. Apakah panas?"

Chanyeol menjilat kelima jemari Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun reflek menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan ketakutannya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit tersinggung karena Baekhyun nampak menolaknya.

"Katakan. Kau membenciku? Apa aku benar?" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Kemudian ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang amat lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku? Aku sudah banyak tahu tentangmu, Baekhyun. Bukankah kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang harus saling mengetahui?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"A-aku tidak membencimu Tuan. Dan aku.. aku memang ingin tahu banyak tentangmu. Tapi.. akh!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kembali meringis. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihat ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mewah itu.

"Maka dari itu, berusahalah untuk memahamiku," singkat Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menangis dan ia terisak-isak. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol karena ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang di buka oleh Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi?

"Tuan.. hiks!"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Chanyeol meskipun ia tahu jika dirinya sudah terlambat. Berlari sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengabaikan telapak kaki mungilnya menginjak permukaan jalanan yang kasar dan dingin.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi kemanapun. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol beristirahat tenang di rumah bersamanya. Ia berjanji sekasar apapun Chanyeol memperlakukannya, ia akan tetapi bertahan di samping Chanyeol dan melindunginya.

"Tuan tunggu! Hiks!"

Baekhyun berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti saat ia sudah melihat punggung Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah cukup jauh berlari hanya untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di tepi jalan tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat mereka karena saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan sebuah aktivitas.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih berlari kearahnya. Benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa Baekhyun mengejarnya?

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Hahh~ hahh~ T-tuan.. a-aku.. ingin memahamimu. Berhentilah disana.. hahh~ a-aku ingin memahamimu hiks!" pinta Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena lelah dan isakan tangisnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Jelaskan perasaanku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengertinya," lirih Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap sosok lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meraih kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dan tanpa di duga, Chanyeol justru tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Namun senyuman Chanyeol luntur ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari tv pinggir jalan yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun pun menatap ke layar tv yang berada di belakang Chanyeol karena ia mendengar pembawa acara tersebut menyebutkan marga Park.

' _Ny. Park Sung In, seorang designer wanita yang sangat sukses akan berbagi pengalamannya dengan kita semua tentang bla bla bla..'_

Baekhyun terdiam dan ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menatap ke arah layar kaca tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Apakah Chanyeol mengenal wanita yang bermarga Park itu?

"Ny. Park.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Dia adalah Ibuku," potong Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam menunggu perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya karena Chanyeol semakin kuat meremas bahunya.

"Meski bagiku dia hanyalah objek kebencianku. Dia tidak seharusnya tertawa bebas seperti itu. Dia seharusnya di penjara. Tetapi karena ia memiliki banyak uang, dia bisa terlepas dari kesalahannya."

Chanyeol sempat terdiam hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Meraih satu tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengikutiku. Udara di luar sangat dingin."

Baekhyun kembali terjatuh. Ia dapat dengan mudah terbuai oleh sifat hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali pada sifat hangatnya dan ia menggendong Baekhyun hingga mereka tiba dirumah. Kini mereka sudah tiba di dalam rumah mewah Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru berjongkok tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Alasan kenapa aku menjadi psikopat dan melukaimu."

"Tuan.."

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil sesuatu di dapur untuk membalut luka Baekhyun atas perbuatannya. Ia sedikit tersadar jika ia telah melukai Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia ingin mengobati luka itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terluka lebih dalam lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil menutup luka sayatan dada Baekhyun dengan sebuah plester kecil. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Jelaskan padaku Tuan.."

Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan besar Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya. Ia siap mendengarkan apa yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol hidup dengan sifat psikopat seperti ini.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan mobil tunggal. Ibuku yang menyetir, sedangkan aku dan kakakku duduk di kursi belakang. Kami menabrak sebuah pohon besar karena Ibuku menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku dan Ibuku selamat, tetapi tidak dengan kakakku. Kakakku meninggal di tempat. Ibuku membiarkannya dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ibuku berbohong atas semua yang terjadi pada kecelakaan itu. Ia mengatakan jika rem mobil kami tidak berfungsi pada polisi dan ia bebas dari hukuman."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap genggaman tangan mungil Baekhyun yang hangat pada tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Dan Ibuku justru menyalahkanku setiap hari setelah pemakaman kakakku. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku, kenapa kakakku yang harus mati? Kenapa bukan aku yang mati?"

 _Tes!_

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya dan menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku semakin stress dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari neraka itu. Aku sempat hidup di pinggir jalan karena tidak memiliki uang sepersenpun. Hingga akhirnya Ayahku menemukanku dan memberikanku kehidupan yang layak. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai. Ck! Kau mungkin bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku pada saat itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata sipit nan indah milik Baekhyun itu, lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku sering pergi mabuk dan aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dengan deras di wajah tampannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang hanya dengan mengecup bibir mungil nan manis milik Baekhyun ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja memperkosa Luhan, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menikahinya."

 _Deg!_

 _Tes!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri bersamaan dengan airmata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Jadi inikah alasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No comment.

Sorry for late update *bow

Semoga masih banyak yang minat sama FF ini :'

Penasaran?

Lanjut?

REVIEW JUSEYO, YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	9. Chapter 9

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Jelaskan padaku Tuan.."

Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan besar Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya. Ia siap mendengarkan apa yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol hidup dengan sifat psikopat seperti ini.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan mobil tunggal. Ibuku yang menyetir, sedangkan aku dan kakakku duduk di kursi belakang. Kami menabrak sebuah pohon besar karena Ibuku menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku dan Ibuku selamat, tetapi tidak dengan kakakku. Kakakku meninggal di tempat. Ibuku membiarkannya dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ibuku berbohong atas semua yang terjadi pada kecelakaan itu. Ia mengatakan jika rem mobil kami tidak berfungsi pada polisi dan ia bebas dari hukuman."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap genggaman tangan mungil Baekhyun yang hangat pada tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Dan Ibuku justru menyalahkanku setiap hari setelah pemakaman kakakku. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku, kenapa kakakku yang harus mati? Kenapa bukan aku yang mati?"

 _Tes!_

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya dan menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku semakin stress dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari neraka itu. Aku sempat hidup di pinggir jalan karena tidak memiliki uang sepersenpun. Hingga akhirnya Ayahku menemukanku dan memberikanku kehidupan yang layak. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai. Ck! Kau mungkin bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku pada saat itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata sipit nan indah milik Baekhyun itu, lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku sering pergi mabuk dan aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dengan deras di wajah tampannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang hanya dengan mengecup bibir mungil nan manis milik Baekhyun ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja memperkosa Luhan, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menikahinya."

 _Deg!_

 _Tes!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri bersamaan dengan airmata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Jadi, inikah alasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dan juga pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol menikah dengan Luhan adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan. Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka. Jadi, haruskah Baekhyun mengabaikan fakta itu dan menerima cinta Chanyeol seutuhnya?

Reflek Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol menyadari sikap yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali memegang kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu dan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Percayalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris atas perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu dan berjanji lagi padanya. Tapi apa? Chanyeol bahkan sudah melanggar janji itu dan menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

"Tuan bahkan sudah mengucapkan janji itu disaat pertemuan pertama kita. Dan Tuan melanggarnya," lirih Baekhyun. Ia masih menunduk enggan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku rela merubah sikapku untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Berjanjilah Tuan.."

"Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia Chanyeol mengucapkan janji itu padanya. Tetapi iapun merasakan sakit dihatinya karena Chanyeol mengucapkan janji itu dengan sangat mudah. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan hal buruk lainnya, ia hanya ingin bertahan dengan Chanyeol dan selalu bersama Chanyeol.

Ia ingin selalu berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Tuan.. kita harus kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin Tuan jatuh sakit."

Baekhyun sudah mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya bermaksud untuk mengajak Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa ini.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur di kamarku."

Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih uluran tangan Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil kekasih cantiknya ini untuk berjalan menuju ke kamar tamu yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Aku ingin tidur di kamar tamu bersamamu. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu hingga pagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh dan Baekhyun menuruti apa yang di inginkan oleh Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka sudah terbaring di atas ranjang yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun didalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati detakan jantung yang berasal dari dada Chanyeol.

Seperti inikah rasanya dihargai seseorang yang kalian cintai? Begitu hangat dan mendebarkan. Baekhyun ingin semua ini bertahan lebih lama.

"Tuan.."

"Ya?"

"Sesaat lagi aku akan menghadapi Ujian Sekolahku. Dan hal itu membuatku sedikit stress."

Berbincang sedikit sebelum mereka kembali terlelap, nyatanya membuat suasana menjadi semakin lebih hangat.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu sedikitpun. Aku ingin kau lulus dengan hasil yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia menyamankan posisinya ketika Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan."

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menuju ke alam mimpi. Dengan posisi yang terbaring saling berpelukan, menyalurkan perasaan yang mulai mereka sadari terhadap satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi sudah menjemput mereka. Chanyeol kembali pada rutinitasnya bekerja di kantor. Membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah untuk menghadapi Ujiannya. Kali ini ia harus berusaha untuk merubah sikapnya karena ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Baekhyun lagi terhadapnya, karena sungguh ia mencintai bocah cantik itu tulus dari dalam hatinya. Memilih untuk hidup normal di hadapan banyak orang.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol tengah berada di ruangan pribadinya. Ia nampak terdiam sambil menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Masih ada satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dipikirannya, dan itu sangatlah menganggu. Kali ini masalah mantan istrinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan?

Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan masih saja mencampuri kehidupannya. Mereka bahkan sudah berpisah secara baik-baik. Tetapi Luhan justru datang mengunjungi Baekhyun diluar sepengetahuannya. Beruntung firasatnya lebih kuat dan memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke rumahnya pada siang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Luhan serta suami barunya datang kerumahnya menemui Baekhyun.

Tetapi ia tidak ingin terjadi masalah jika ia tiba-tiba muncul disana. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan mengetahui sifat buruknya jika ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya dan meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun keesokan harinya.

Namun ia masih tidak menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak mampu menahan dirinya ketika melihat sosok lemah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan terlupa akan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak menanyakan hal itu dan justru ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan apa yang menjadi tujuan Luhan mendatangi Baekhyun. Apakah Luhan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi miliknya dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika dirinya adalah seorang psikopat?

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol menggeram sambil meremas ponselnya. Kemudian ia menekan nama Luhan yang berada di kontaknya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya panggilan itu di jawab oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencampuri kehidupanku setelah kita berpisah. Tetapi kenapa kau terkesan ingin menghancurkan semuanya?" Ucap Chanyeol langsung pada ke inti tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

 _"Apa yang kau maksud, Chanyeol?"_ Jawab Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau mendatangi Baekhyun bersama suamimu kerumahku?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin. Membuat Luhan terdiam. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali mendengar suara mantan istrinya tersebut.

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka."_

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia harus menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini juga.

"Kita harus bertemu sekarang juga, Lu. Dimana saat ini kau berada?"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Mengakhiri panggilan tersebut setelah ia mengetahui keberadaan Luhan. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran mobil dan mengabaikan semua pandangan pegawainya yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat kita bertemu nanti, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Chanyeol menepati janjinya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak lagi memperlakukan Baekhyun secara kasar atau bahkan melukainya. Chanyeol justru sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun selain kecupan kecil di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi energinya. Chanyeol bekerja seperti biasa, sedangkan Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitas belajarnya sebagai seorang pelajar.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di sekolahnya. Menjalankan Ujian Sekolahnya yang hanya tersisa satu hari lagi. Ia nampak begitu semangat berjalan memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam kelas tersebut, menatap aneh ke arah sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir mengenai Baekhyun yang nampak ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal sudah jelas jika Baekhyun sedang di hadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan yang berat ditambah Baekhyun harus terjerat oleh lelaki psikopat yang berstatus menjadi kekasih sekaligus majikannya tersebut. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat Baekhyun sudah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku frustasi karena Ujian ini. Apakah kau merasakannya juga?" Mulai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku justru semakin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan Ujian ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun nampak aneh?

"Baekhyun.. aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Suara lirih Kyungsoo melunturkan senyuman Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Untuk apa Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya? Bukankah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya setelah mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Darimana Kyungsoo mengenal Chanyeol? Ia bahkan sama sekali belum pernah menceritakan lelaki itu pada siapapun.

"K-kyungsoo.. kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentang Kai yang menjadi pelanggan tetapmu di tempatmu bekerja dan Chanyeol yang mempekerjakanmu dirumahnya? Aku sudah mengetahui semua hal itu."

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdegup dengan keras. Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui semuanya dan ia merasa takut Kyungsoo akan menjauhi dirinya karena selama ini ia menyembunyikan semua hal itu.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang jujur padaku? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau terlalu sering membantuku, Kyung."

"Tetapi mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bersama dengan kekasih psikopatmu itu? Kau tahu? Sifatnya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Baek."

Terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena akhirnya ia tersadar jika ia tidak mampu membohongi sahabat terbaiknya ini. Tetapi ia pun tidak mampu jika harus menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia membutuhkan lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintainya," gumam Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan apa yang hatinya perintahkan. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian. Dan akupun tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau rasakan selama kau berada di dekat Chanyeol. Tetapi ada satu hal yang aku minta darimu, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Meyakinkan sahabatnya tersebut jika ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik apapun kondisimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk cepat dan berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya.

Ia yakin ia mampu menghadapi hidupnya saat ini dan meraih sesuatu yang terbaik.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya. Apapun kondisiku, aku berharap aku bisa hidup dengan baik. Dan akupun mengharapkan hal itu padamu, aku sangat menyayangimu Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak harus membawaku kesini dan menyewa kamar ini hanya untuk berbicara, Chanyeol!"

Luhan bersuara dengan nada tingginya. Terdengar deruan nafas Luhan yang sedikit terengah akibat Chanyeol yang seenak jidat menariknya memasuki kamar Hotel ini. Luhan tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan semarah ini, tetapi Luhan juga bisa melihat jika Chanyeol nampak sedikit frustasi.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbicara denganmu di hadapan banyak orang disana!"

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sedikit takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol pernah membuat trauma di hidupnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengan Luhan tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatangi Luhan yang tengah makan siang dengan para kliennya di sebuah Restaurant yang berada di salah satu Hotel mewah. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Luhan dan memesan sebuah kamar di Hotel tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja didalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu mendatangi Baekhyun pada siang itu? Baekhyun adalah milikku!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak oleh bentakan Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah berada di tengah ruang kamar tersebut. Kali ini, ia siap berdebat kembali dengan Chanyeol. Ia siap berhadapan dengan Chanyeol agar tidak ada korban selanjutnya dari sifat buruk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau melukai orang lain lagi," jawab Luhan dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melukai seseorang yang aku cintai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan menunduk dan terdiam di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia meremas pakaiannya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya terhadap Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol melihatnya, dan ia sedikit tersadar jika ia nampak seperti monster yang selalu menakuti seseorang yang pernah ada di hatinya.

"Kau mungkin akan mengerti jika kau berada di posisiku. Kau mungkin akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya terbelenggu oleh sebuah perasaan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Chanyeol meremas kepalanya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang berada di samping mereka. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa menyesali semuanya. Terikat oleh sebuah perasaan takut dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin melampiaskan sesuatu yang terus mendorong hatinya.

Luhan melemah dan ia duduk di samping Chanyeol. Mengusap lembut bahu lebar Chanyeol mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang pernah ada di kehidupannya. Chanyeol pernah menempati posisi pertama di hatinya. Dan ia tahu jika mantan suaminya ini sedang dalam perasaan yang bingung.

"Aku memang pernah melakukan hal kasar terhadapmu. Tetapi untuk kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sifat burukku di hadapan Baekhyun. Aku.. mencintainya dan aku baru menyadari perasaan itu."

"Aku ingin kau membuktikannya," ucap Luhan dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti. Terlebih ketika Luhan menggulung lengan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan menunjukkan bekas luka sayat membujur yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih mengingat betul kejadian dimana ia menyetubuhi Luhan dengan sangat kasar dan melukai Luhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya ketika kau membuat luka ini. Kau tahu? Tetapi ini sangatlah menyakitkan untukku."

Luhan tersenyum miris. Airmata bahkan sudah menetes dari pelupuk mata indahnya begitu saja. Membasahi permukaan kulit halus wajahnya yang amat cantik. Reflek Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mencengkram bahu Luhan cukup kuat. Ia merasa senang jika melihat Luhan meringis kesakitan seperti saat ini.

"Luhan tatap mataku."

"Hiks! Apa kau senang melihatku menangis dan kesakitan seperti ini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Luhan. Luhan terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika sedang menangis seperti ini. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentuh Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah melumat habis bibir Luhan tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Mencium Luhan dengan frustasi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu saat masih menjadi suami Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu terdiam dan menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun karena Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan sangat erat.

Kini Chanyeol sudah membaringkan tubuh Luhan tepat di bawah tubuhnya. Dan ia sedikit tersenyum ketika Luhan memeluk lehernya dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas saat ini. Terlihat begitu menikmati waktu singkat yang mereka miliki di kamar Hotel mewah ini.

"Hiks mmfftthh ckphh ckphh~"

Luhan menangis dan melenguh di sela ciuman mereka. Luhan terdengar sengaja melakukan hal itu semua untuk membuat Chanyeol semakin gelap mata. Luhan terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia ingin Chanyeol membuktikan semua perkataannya. Ya, Luhan ingin Chanyeol membuktikan jika mantan suaminya ini benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Eunghh hiks~"

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh langsing Luhan. Ciuman mereka masih belum terlepas karena Chanyeol sangat menikmati rengek tangis suara Luhan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

 _'Kenapa aku sangat menikmatinya?'_

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Chanyeol. Dahinya berkeringat dan nafasnya semakin terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar keras ingin memberontak. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak mampu menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menginginkan Luhan.

 _'Apa yang aku lakukan?'_

Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat menikmati semuanya. Ia harus segera terbangun dari sisi gelap dirinya yang terus menariknya jatuh lebih dalam. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini bersama Luhan dan menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun.

 _'Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini!'_

"Cpkh!"

Suara kecipak keras terdengar ketika Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Luhan. Sepasang mata elang milik Chanyeol menatap jauh ke dalam sepasang mata rusa milik Luhan. Memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti. Luhan sudah nampak sangat berantakan karena perbuatannya, dan jujur ia sangat menyukai kondisi Luhan saat ini. Tetapi..

Kenapa ia justru menghentikan semuanya?

"Luhan maafkan aku."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri, merasa tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia rasa ia sudah benar-benar gila. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menatap Luhan sedikitpun. Ia takut ia akan lepas kendali kembali seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Ayo kita lanjutkan semuanya. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan tertawa miris melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan jemari tangannya terangkat untuk merapihkan kancing pakaiannya yang sempat di lepas oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bersuami, Lu. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Luhan berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Berjalan mendekati Chanyeol berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Hotel mewah tersebut.

"Renungkan baik-baik bagaimana perasaanmu saat kita sedang bersama. Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun jika kau terus menerus menyakitinya seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan," ucap Luhan beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih nampak bingung seorang diri disana.

"Luhan tunggu!"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dan berteriak memanggil nama Luhan agar berhenti. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan atas semua ini.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memang mencintainya. Kau lebih memilih Baekhyun dibanding aku. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya. Kau berusaha mengendalikan dirimu. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Chanyeol."

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia merasa puas karena Chanyeol sepertinya akan berusaha untuk tidak melukai bocah yang dicintai oleh Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol nampak serius dengan Baekhyun dan ia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk datang mengganggu Chanyeol. Ia mempercayai Chanyeol.

 _'Aku.. berubah?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun. Di akhir pekan, dimana ia sudah terlepas dari Ujian Sekolahnya, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol ingin mereka berjalan keluar berdua saja. Menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki dan saling berbagi kasih satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah berubah. Setidaknya, seperti itulah pandangan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Bersikap sewajarnya layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lain. Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan sifat buruknya selama ini, atau mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

Berjalan kaki berdampingan seperti ini bersama lelaki yang dicintainya membuat Baekhyun kembali mensyukuri kehidupannya. Mencuri-curi pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merona sendiri. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah festival yang di gelar di pusat kota. Chanyeol yang memilih tempat ini, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menolak. Ia pun menyukai tempat ramai ini.

Chanyeol masih berjalan tegap disampingnya sambil memegangi payung yang menutupi tubuh keduanya dari panasnya sinar matahari. Sedangkan Baekhyun memegang satu cup tteokbokki dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka membeli tteokbokki ini karena Baekhyun merasa sedikit lapar, Chanyeol memakluminya dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun makan dengan lahap disampingnya.

"Kau imut sekali jika sedang makan seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol.

Blush!

Baekhyun mendadak kaku dan jantungnya berdegup keras dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyuman manis lengkap dengan eyesmilenya.

"Ini enak sekali. Tuan ingin mencobanya?"

"Suapi aku."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian ia membuka bibirnya bermaksud agar Baekhyun segera menyuapinya.

"Aa-"

Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan tegang. Namun perasaan tegangnya menguap begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman hangat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah dan ia senang melihat Chanyeol mengunyah tteokbokki seperti ini.

"Mashita," ucap Chanyeol. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol mengambil alih tusukan tteokbokki itu lalu bergantian menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Aa?"

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Mashita."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan menunjukkan eyesmilenya pada Chanyeol. Terlihat sangat lugu di mata Chanyeol. Namun senyuman manis itu perlahan luntur berganti dengan ekspresi kebingungan karena Chanyeol terus menatap dirinya. Apakah ada yang salah dari senyumannya?

"Ada sesuatu di bibirmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkena saus tteokbokki menggunakan ibu jarinya. Mengusap permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menjilat lelehan saus yang berada di ibu jarinya sendiri sambil menatap matanya.

 _Indirect kiss._

Baekhyun merona dengan sangat cepat dan Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasih kecilnya tersebut.

"Jja, kita jalan lagi."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya dan menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun. Muncul sedikit perasaan bersalah pada Baekhyun atas apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Luhan kemarin. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi lelaki pengecut karena selalu melukai perasaan seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol, karena saat ini ia hanya terfokus dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang begitu erat pada tangannya. Terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini berdua. Baekhyun lagi-lagi bersyukur dalam hati karena bisa menjalin hubungan dengan baik bersama lelaki sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

Hingga mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah ruangan berbentuk kotak kecil yang terletak di ujung festival ini. Tempat ini sedikit sepi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arah kotak kecil yang ternyata adalah photobox.

Ia ingin sekali mengabadikan moment hari ini bersama Chanyeol.

"Tuan.. aku ingin kesana," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk photobox tersebut. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan ia terlihat tidak yakin.

"Photobox?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Senyuman lebar tidak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil melihat semangat yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya ini. Berjalan menuju photobox dan setibanya disana, mereka memasuki dan duduk di kursi yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sangat sempit dan mungkin hanya mampu menampung tidak lebih dari 3 tiga orang saja.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari tasnya dan memasukkan koin tersebut kedalam slot koin yang tersedia. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sambil membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Tuan harus menatap ke arah kamera. Gambar kita akan segera di ambil."

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol menatap ke arah kamera dan ia mulai tersenyum. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih merasa tidak yakin jika harus melakukan hal ini. Pasalnya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama didalam hidupnya mengambil foto bersama seseorang di tempat seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa ini sedikit memalukan. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kumohon kali ini saja, Tuan. Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki foto bersama Tuan."

 _Ckrek!_

"Ahh~"

Chanyeol sedikit meringis ketika kamera sudah berhasil mengambil satu gambar dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol reflek menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena ia benar-benar malu. Ini terlihat konyol.

"Kumohon Tuan.. jangan membuang-buang uang. Aku tidak memiliki koin lagi."

Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol fokus menatap kamera. Ia hanya ingin mereka terlihat sempurna di dalam foto itu nanti. Dan kini Baekhyun hanya memiliki sisa 3 jepretan gambar lagi. Ia terus merengek pada Chanyeol karena waktu mereka tidaklah panjang.

"Kumohon Tuan~"

"Aishh baiklah."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia bahkan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar merapat ke arah tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik, dan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampan.

 _Ckrek!_

Foto kedua nampaknya berhasil. Kini saatnya untuk mengambil foto yang ketiga.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan entah dorongan darimana ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun. Menghadapkan wajah manis itu ke wajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Cup_

 _Ckrek!_

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat bersamaan dengan terambilnya gambar mereka. Baekhyun nampak ingin protes dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

Mata Baekhyun yang awalnya membulat, perlahan meredup dan terpejam. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin lama semakin hangat dan mendebarkan. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol tak kalah lembut. Dengan satu tangannya yang bertautan dengan satu tangan Chanyeol, menjadi pelengkap manisnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

 _Ckrek!_

Seolah tidak peduli dengan adanya kamera yang nyatanya masih setia mengambil gambar mereka, Chanyeol justru semakin memperdalam lumatannya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar kecanduan akan manisnya bibir ini. Hingga cukup lama, terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya padaku," ucap Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lugunya.

"Aku ingin menciummu hingga foto itu jadi."

"Um."

Dan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam, sembari menunggu foto mereka tercetak. Baekhyun hanya mampu membalas lumatan Chanyeol karena ia pun merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal ini terhadapnya.

Ia harap keadaan seperti ini akan terus menyertai dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat baru saja memasuki rumah mewahnya melalui pintu utama. Berjalan terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya. Terus melangkah dengan sepasang kaki jenjangnya, tidak perduli jika ada sebuah tatapan yang terus mengarah padanya._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk baginya. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Kepalanya mendadak sakit ketika ia baru menyadari kenyataan yang ada._

 _Nyawa putra pertamanya tidak terselamatkan dan itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang menyetir mobil sambil mabuk._

 _Kecelakaan itu memang sudah cukup lama berlalu. Tetapi bayangan akan rasa bersalah, baru saja datang menghantuinya. Ia baru saja merasa menyesal seminggu setelah acara pemakaman sang putra pertamanya berlangsung. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin mendatangi pemakaman putranya siang tadi. Dan berakhir dengannya yang mabuk karena melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya itu dengan meminum minuman keras._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya," gumamnya._

 _Ia selalu menyangkal jika ia bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Padahal kenyataannya ialah yang membunuh sang putra. Jiwanya sedikit terguncang karena ia baru saja bercerai dengan sang suami. Ditinggal begitu saja bersama kedua putranya dirumah besar tetapi terasa sangat hampa ini._

 _Ia pikir suaminya benar-benar brengsek dan telah menghancurkan hatinya. Dan baginya, itulah alasan kuat mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Mengabaikan kedua pangeran kecil yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuat salah satu pangeran kecilnya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Membuatnya sangat frustasi dan ia ingin segera lenyap dari dunia yang menurutnya sangat kejam ini._

 _"Ibu sudah kembali? Ini sudah larut malam."_

 _Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran kacaunya._

 _"Jangan mendekatiku!"_

 _Ia membentak putranya. Pangeran kecilnya yang bernama Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk anak kandungnya sendiri saat ini._

 _"I-ibu.."_

 _"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Ibu!"_

 _Ia semakin kacau. Ia kembali menangis dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong tubuh kecil bocah berusia 10 tahun tersebut hingga tersungkur. Tanganya reflek melayang untuk menampar wajah lugu yang tidak berdosa itu. Tangis pecah pada malam itu dan keadaan ini semakin membuatnya gila._

 _Plakk!_

 _"K-kenapa Ibu menamparku? Hiks!"_

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu?"_

 _Plakk!_

 _Nyonya Park kembali menampar Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Suara tamparan itu terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah yang luas itu._

 _"I-ibu lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol kecil berusaha menutupi isakannya._

 _"Kau masih belum mengerti juga eoh?!"_

 _Nyonya Park terus berteriak dan ia menangis. Ia nampak seperti orang gila saat ini dimata Chanyeol. Ibunya yang paling ia cintai kini nampak berbeda._

 _"Kenapa harus kakakmu yang mati?! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati?!"_

 _Nyonya Park mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengancam._

 _"Chanyeol.. kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna!"_

"Argghh!"

 _PRANGG!_

Chanyeol membanting peralatan kerja yang berada di hadapannya. Kejadian akan masa lalu kembali teringat di kepalanya dan itu sangatlah buruk. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruangan pribadi yang ada di rumahnya tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur tenang bersama Baekhyun saat ini. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk merenung seorang diri di ruang pribadinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di kamarnya seorang diri.

Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya belakangan ini. Terlebih ketika Luhan mengatakan jika dirinya telah berubah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, dan hal itu membuatnya terpaksa menyendiri untuk sementara waktu malam ini.

Namun pikiran kejadian terburuk yang pernah ia alami kembali muncul. Ini membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang Ibu melalui orang lain. Dan tidak ada orang lain disini selain kekasih kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu menguasai dirinya kali ini atau tidak, karena..

Ia sudah cukup lama menahan dirinya untuk tidak melukai seseorang.

"Baekhyun. Ya, dialah yang bisa membantuku saat ini."

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kondisinya saat ini sangat berantakan. Tatanan rambutnya yang selalu terlihat rapih, kini tergantikan dengan tatanan yang sangat berantakan karena berulang kali ia mengacak-acaknya dengan frustasi. Kantung matanya menghitam dan matanya terlihat sedikit memerah. Nafasnya terengah dan pakaiannya kusut.

Namun ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang berdiri disana. Mata indah Baekhyun nampak berkaca-kaca dan ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan karena melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sisi psikopatnya.

Hati Baekhyun kembali hancur saat melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Airmata bahkan dengan bebas mengalir membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia kira Chanyeol benar-benar berubah, tetapi nyatanya..

Chanyeol masih menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol dengan sisi gelap dirinya.

"Jujur saja, kau pasti tahu jika ini pasti akan terjadi pada dirimu bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang amat jijik. Namun Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya, memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan disampingku? Ck! Kau tak lebih dari seorang lelaki jalang, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol masih tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan jalang kecilnya ini. Sungguh amat sangat murahan.

"Bantu aku untuk melampiaskan semuanya, jalang kecilku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kalo banyak yang review FF ini bakal lanjut, tapi kalo reviewnya sedikit.. terpaksa Yuta lama updatenya lagi wkwk *digampar

Okee~ besok partnya enaena :'v semoga masih banyak yang minat ya~

REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU!

TERIMA KASIH!

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	10. Chapter 10

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Argghh!"

 _PRANGG!_

Chanyeol membanting peralatan kerja yang berada di hadapannya. Kejadian akan masa lalu kembali teringat di kepalanya dan itu sangatlah buruk. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruangan pribadi yang ada di rumahnya tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur tenang bersama Baekhyun saat ini. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk merenung seorang diri di ruang pribadinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di kamarnya seorang diri.

Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya belakangan ini. Terlebih ketika Luhan mengatakan jika dirinya telah berubah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, dan hal itu membuatnya terpaksa menyendiri untuk sementara waktu malam ini.

Namun pikiran kejadian terburuk yang pernah ia alami kembali muncul. Ini membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang Ibu melalui orang lain. Dan tidak ada orang lain disini selain kekasih kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu menguasai dirinya kali ini atau tidak, karena..

Ia sudah cukup lama menahan dirinya untuk tidak melukai seseorang.

"Baekhyun. Ya, dialah yang bisa membantuku saat ini."

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kondisinya saat ini sangat berantakan. Tatanan rambutnya yang selalu terlihat rapih, kini tergantikan dengan tatanan yang sangat berantakan karena berulang kali ia mengacak-acaknya dengan frustasi. Kantung matanya menghitam dan matanya terlihat sedikit memerah. Nafasnya terengah dan pakaiannya kusut.

Namun ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang berdiri disana. Mata indah Baekhyun nampak berkaca-kaca dan ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan karena melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sisi psikopatnya.

Hati Baekhyun kembali hancur saat melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Airmata bahkan dengan bebas mengalir membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia kira Chanyeol benar-benar berubah, tetapi nyatanya..

Chanyeol masih menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol dengan sisi gelap dirinya.

"Jujur saja, kau pasti tahu jika ini pasti akan terjadi pada dirimu bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang amat jijik. Namun Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya, memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan disampingku? Ck! Kau tak lebih dari seorang lelaki jalang, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol masih tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan jalang kecilnya ini. Sungguh amat sangat murahan.

"Bantu aku untuk melampiaskan semuanya, jalang kecilku."

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Malam ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah malam yang indah  
Merasakan kehangatan saat kau memelukku erat  
Tetapi kenapa sekarang berbeda?  
Mengapa aku harus merasakan kesedihan?_

 _Tes!_

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dengan pandangan kosong ketika merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Dadanya sesak seperti terhimpit oleh batu besar ketika pelukan ini semakin erat. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menuntun langkah kaki telanjangnya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

 _Kenapa kau terus mencekikku?  
Ketika aku baru saja merasakan angin segar dihidupku?  
Kau memang berada disisiku  
Tetapi aku tidak merasakan adanya dirimu_

Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak pelukan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang amat sangat hangat. Hatinya terus memberontak tetapi tidak dengan raganya. Seolah mati rasa karena pukulan keras dihatinya kembali menciptakan luka yang cukup besar. Chanyeol kembali mengoyak hatinya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, tatapan mereka bertemu. Kesunyian menyeruak dengan begitu cepat menciptakan benteng besar diantara keduanya. Tubuh ringkih itu sudah terbaring lemah di atas meja kaca yang dingin. Terhimpit oleh tubuh besar yang menghalangi hampir seluruh tubuh ringkih itu.

Jemari keduanya saling bertautan, begitu manis namun nyatanya hanya kehambaran yang mereka rasakan karena sama sekali tidak ada cinta yang tersambung untuk menjadi jembatan bagi mereka. Lebih tepatnya, hanya ada satu jembatan, dan itu adalah cinta milik Baekhyun. Bukan cinta milik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bukan dengan tatapan cinta.

 _Semua ini menghalangiku untuk meraihmu_ _  
Aku merindukan dirimu yang kemarin  
Aku sangat merindukanmu  
Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal ini_

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir di wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menjilat airmata itu dan nampak menikmatinya. Baekhyun seperti dihadapkan oleh seorang monster yang buas. Tetapi cinta yang membuatnya tidak mampu menolak dan pergi dari semua ini.

Ia memiliki cinta untuk monster buas yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menentang raut ketakutan yang kau tunjukkan melalui matamu. Kau bebas menunjukkan ekspresi itu karena jujur saja aku sangat menyukainya."

Chanyeol melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Tidak ada perlawan dari Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Setelah berhasil mengunci pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mungil kekasih jalang kecilnya ini. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

 _Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menutup kedua mataku  
Kau bertanya mengapa aku masih bertahan disampingmu  
Dan aku hanya mempunyai satu jawaban yang selalu ku simpan  
Cinta ini yang terlalu besar  
Hingga aku tidak sadar jika cinta ini hanyalah sekumpulan luka_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan kesedihannya, namun diartikan lain oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggap jika Baekhyun menyukai apa yang ia lakukan, dan ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak segan untuk melahap bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candunya belakangan ini.

Mereka berciuman.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman panas Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang memaksa. Hahh~ mencium Baekhyun seperti ini sedikit membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Perasaan marah bercampur sedih yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, perlahan menguap dan tanpa ia sadari telah berubah menjadi sebuah nafsu. Nafsu besar yang memaksanya untuk menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Baekhyun.. kau adalah milikku. Sepenuhnya adalah milikku."

 _Aku semakin takut_ _  
Aku takut melihat tubuhku semakin melemah_ _  
Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal  
Aku hanya merasa sedih_

Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya hingga saat ini dirinya _topless_. Menampakkan dada bidangnya dan otot tubuh yang kekar. Menjadi pelengkap tersendiri untuk kesempurnaan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tercipta dengan wajah yang tampan. Pandangan tajam dan juga dinginnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna. Semakin membuat sosok lemah yang terbaring di atas meja kerjanya ini jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau harus mengingat apa yang aku katakan malam ini. Kau adalah milikku. Dan kau tidak berhak memberontak."

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh darinya menuju sebuah lemari besar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mengambil salah satu botol berwarna pekat dan meneguk cairan yang ada di dalamnya dengan cepat hingga tersisa sedikit.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ada sebuah cairan yang mengalir tepat di atas tubuhnya. Baunya sangat menyengat dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika Chanyeol sedang menuangkan cairan memabukkan itu ketubuhnya hingga dirinya basah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menatap matanya, melainkan menatap bibir tipis miliknya dan terlihat ingin meraihnya.

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Menerima ciuman Chanyeol berarti itu sama saja dengan menciptakan luka baru di hatinya. Ia merasakan diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Chanyeol yang bersikap manis dan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Akh!"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tidak memaksa. Ia bahkan mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin meraih bibir manis ini dan memulai permainannya. Hingga terpaksa Baekhyun menerima ciuman kasar Chanyeol sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menahan perih luka pada perasaannya.

Diam-diam tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terikat oleh ikat pinggang, terangkat untuk menahan dada Chanyeol yang terus menindih tubuhnya. Chanyeol terlalu lama menciumnya, dan membuatnya semakin lama merasakan sakit.

 _Kau terlalu lama membuang waktu  
Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau membunuhku?  
Kumohon jangan membuatnya semakin menyakitkan  
Aku tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi_

 _Cpkh!_

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena cairan _wine_ , lalu kembali menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sangat kacau dan bernafsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu? Aku seperti tengah bercinta dengan boneka seks."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tenggorokkannya terasa sangat sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia mengalami hari yang indah bersama Chanyeol, tetapi dengan sangat cepat Chanyeol mengubur rasa bahagia yang bahkan baru sejenak ia rasakan.

"Aku terbangun dari tidurku," ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih. Menunjukkan airmatanya karena ia tahu jika Chanyeol akan sangat menyukai airmata ini.

"Aku terbangun karena sesuatu. Dan aku ingin membicarakan hal ini terhadap Tuan," lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyuman yang meremehkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang Tuan inginkan malam ini. Tetapi.. Izinkan aku bertemu Ayah dan Ibuku."

"Ibumu? Kenapa kau merindukannya?"

Chanyeol kembali teringat saat dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Ibu Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah pada Baekhyun dan ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka melihat seorang Ibu yang membentak bahkan memarahi anaknya sendiri semacam itu.

"Dia membencimu, Baek. Kau lupa saat kau di tampar olehnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan marah lagi padanya. Ia ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun meraup bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya. Tentu Chanyeol membalasnya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tangan Baekhyun yang terikat, ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Dilihat dari sikap agresif yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini, sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar siap untuk bercinta.

Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap seluruh punggung telanjang Baekhyun tanpa terlewat seinchipun. Bersamaan dengan kejantannya yang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan segera ingin merasakan kenikmatan bersama kekasih kecilnya ini. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun. Mendengarkan lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun disela ciuman panas mereka.

Merasakan pijitan nikmat luar biasa pada kejantanannya karena lubang Baekhyun. Meremas habis miliknya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa panas. Chanyeol terlihat dominan, hingga ciuman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali di atas meja kaca yang dingin. Meja yang menjadi saksi aktivitas cinta mereka kali ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dan ia terus membuka bibirnya untuk bernafas. Ia tidak mampu menghirup oksigen melalui hidungnya karena dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sepasang mata indahnya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang nampak gelap mata. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tali pinggang pada tangannya. Namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Chanyeol menggunakan tali pinggang itu untuk mencekik lehernya.

"Akkhh ahh uhukk uhukk!"

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk. Namun Chanyeol semakin gencar mencekik lehernya. Apakah Chanyeol sedang marah? Apakah jika ia merindukan keluarganya membuat Chaayeol marah?

"Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Ibumu! Aku tidak mengizinkannya! Dan kau tidak boleh memberontak!"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menahan ikat pinggang Chanyeol yang terus mencekik lehernya, dan berhasil. Chanyeol melepaskan ikat pinggang itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas dengan bebas. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menarik dan menekan kejantannya didalam lubang Baekhyun, menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan paksaan.

"K-kena.. pahh akkhh-"

"Atau aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran Chanyeol akan melakukan kejahatan seperti itu. Apakah Chanyeol menyamakan Nyonya Park dengan Ibunya?

"H-hentikanhh hiks! Kumohon hentikan Tuan.. hiks!"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun semakin melemah.

"Teruslah memohon, sayang."

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol justru mempercepat gerakannya membobol lubang Baekhyun. Bahkan kedua paha Baekhyun ia buka lebar-lebar agar permainan mereka semakin nikmat. Ia tidak pernah merasa sangat bergairah seperti ini, bahkan disaat dirinya masih bersama Luhan dulu. Baekhyun membuatnya sangat bernafsu dan ia ingin mengulanginya berkali-kali.

Kondisi Baekhyun sudah amat berantakan. Baekhyun tidak pernah seberantakan ini sebelumnya. Pikirannya mendadak kacau saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Chanyeol. Lebih baik dirinya yang mati daripada harus melihat Ibunya dibunuh oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah psikopat, dan mungkin saja Chanyeol akan membuat ucapannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

 _Clokh!_

 _Clokh!_

 _Clokh!_

"Nngghhh ahhh ahhh hiks!"

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menangis. Ia tidak mampu menahan keduanya. Chanyeol terlalu hebat untuk hal ini. Chanyeol terlalu hebat untuk memberikannya kenikmatan sekaligus rasa teriris secara bersamaan. Jika Baekhyun boleh memohon, ia benar-benar ingin lari dari kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

"Aarghh terima kasih sudah membantuku untuk melampiaskannya, sayang."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilati perut datar Baekhyun. Menghisap sisa cairan wine di atas permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang halus. Sesekali ia menghisap dan menjilat puting milik Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring saat mendengar lenguhan kecil Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya.

Dahi tegas milik Chanyeol sudah di penuhi oleh peluh. Alis tebalnya bertaut karena terlalu menikmati penyatuan tubuh ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa senikmat ini, dan ia pun tidak tahu kapan rasa nikmat ini akan menghilang. Hingga beberapa puluh menit lamanya ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun, akhirnya ia sampai pada puncaknya.

Mengeluarkan cairan berharganya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Matanya memperhatikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ia merasa bangga bisa membuat Baekhyun berantakan seperti ini. Ia puas melihat Baekhyun lemah dihadapannya.

"Hahh~ hahh~ T-tuanh," gumam Baekhyun dengan putus asa. Menangisi dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah di depan Chanyeol. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya, nyatanya ia tidak mampu membenci lelaki ini. Ia masih tetap mencintai lelaki ini dan bahkan semakin mencintainya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kehidupannya ini.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa puas dan senang saat ini. Masih dengan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang belum terlepas, Chanyeol kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekar Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

Baekhyun bersyukur. Setidaknya Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan manis setelah penyiksaan yang di lakukan olehnya. Dan jantung Baekhyun berdegup menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol meraih bibirnya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang manis. Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum kecil ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Andaikan ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman Chanyeol ini selamanya, mungkin ia akan selalu bahagia.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terlepas bersamaan dengan kejantanannya dari lubang milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat leher Baekhyun yang memerah karena cekikan ikat pinggangnya, kemudian pandangannya turun ke dada Baekhyun yang terluka akibat sayatan yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terluka."

 _Terkadang aku harus egois untuk seseorang yang aku cintai  
Ya.. aku sangatlah egois  
Aku harus egois untuk menutupi lukaku_ _  
Aku harus egois karena aku tidak ingin kau melihat lukaku_

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Brakk!_

"Kau lihat bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuamu? Dan kau lebih memilihku dibanding dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Kai! Kau bahkan sering meyakinkanku untuk hal ini. Kenapa kau justru mempertanyakannya? Hiks!"

Kai membanting pintu apartemen miliknya dengan keras ketika ia dan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba disana. Mereka baru saja kembali dari acara makan malam yang di adakan oleh kedua orangtua Kyungsoo.

Kai kira, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah direstui dan diberi lampu hijau oleh kedua orangtua Kyungsoo yang awalnya begitu menentang hubungan mereka. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah. Ia justru di permalukan tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kris? Siapa dia? Apakah kau memang sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih awal? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah, Kyungsoo?!"

Kai menggeram frustasi. Mengingat kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya yang baru saja ia alami. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mengenalkan Kris pada Kai sebagai tunangan Kyungsoo. Luar biasa mengejutkan. Terlebih, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris sebelumnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai dengan wajah yang sudah dibanjiri oleh airmata. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orangtuanya begitu tega menyuruh Kai pergi dari kehidupannya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah lulus sekolah, dan mungkin saja hal ini sudah di rencanakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kejutan terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan di seumur hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di tubuh kekar milik Kai. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Kai. Ia menangis terisak disana.

"Kembalilah kesana Kyung. Aku tidak ingin egois menjadikanmu milikku. Aku harus menerima kenyatan jika hubungan ini memanglah tidak pantas."

Dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya erat. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan senyumannya pada Kyungsoo. Menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo pada orang lain. Kai tidak mampu mempertahankan hubungan ini lagi. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tetapi karena ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus menerus menangis dan di benci oleh kedua orangtua kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau menyerah?" isak Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng lemah. Ia masih mempertahakan senyuman palsunya.

"Aku melakukan hal ini demi kebaikanmu. Tidak mungkin aku menyerah jika itu menyangkut dengan seseorang yang aku cintai," jawab Kai.

"Kau mencintaiku tetapi kau membiarkanku menderita?"

"Kau tidak akan menderita jika aku bersama kedua orangtuamu, Kyung. Kumohon dengarkan perkataanku kali ini saja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Jika kau memaksa, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada mereka jika kita sudah melakukan hal yang jauh."

Tubuh Kai mendadak kaku. Apakah Kyungsoo gila? Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua Kyungsoo jika mengetahui satu-satunya putra mereka sudah ia kotori?

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tetap menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sudah memiliki sedikit kepercayaan diri kali ini untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Kai memutuskan tatapan mata mereka, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kai nampak semakin frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kai harap kali ini Kyungsoo mau memahami situasi ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya," final Kai.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak kaku. Perkataan Kai adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar keluar dari bibir Kai. Bibir yang selama ini mengecupnya dengan manis dan hangat, dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang tajam dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak melihat diri Kai yang sesungguhnya saat ini. Kai nampak berbeda dan Kyungsoo membenci sosok Kai yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berlari keluar apartemen Kai. Ia benar-benar sakit hati dengan perkataan Kai. Kai benar-benar lelaki brengsek sama seperti lelaki di luar sana, Lelaki yang hanya menginginkan rasa manis tubuhnya saja. Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai detik ini berubah drastis. Kai terlalu jahat untuk bertahan di hatinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sia-sia.

Kai sudah terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Kekasih kecilnya benar-benar menuruti perkataannya untuk pergi. Perasaan Kai menjadi kalut dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ingin menyesalinya, tetapi tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Kai sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari di ruangan pribadinya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam pada dirinya. Menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Botol wine yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet mahalnya, pakaian yang berserakan tidak jelas dan juga ikat pinggang miliknya yang masih di genggam.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa pening. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tujuannya adalah Baekhyun.

Kekasih kecilnya yang 'tidak sengaja' telah ia lukai kembali semalam. Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini? Apakah ia membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan ketakutan?

"Baekhyun!"

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruangan yang berada di rumah mewahnya. Chanyeol harap ia dapat melihat Baekhyun pagi ini, seperti biasa tengah menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat ke kantor atau sekedar sedang membuat sarapan. Tetapi apa yang ia harapkan tidak seperti kenyataannya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun, termasuk di kamarnya.

Tidak habis akal, Chanyeol bergegas meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Namun suara dering ponsel lain, justru terdengar dari arah ruang tengah. Itu adalah suara dari ponsel yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol mulai panik dan ia membanting ponselnya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera meraih jasnya dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus mencari Baekhyun, dan ia tidak terlalu bodoh hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui jika Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

Ekspresi panik Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam mobil mewahnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap tenang untuk meluruskan pikirannya agar mengetahui kemana Baekhyun pergi.

 _Club_ malam tempat Baekhyun dulu bekerja, rumah kedua orangtuanya, atau ke bukit belakang sekolah yang biasa Baekhyun datangi sehabis pulang sekolah? Jangan heran jika Chanyeol mengetahui nama tempat-tempat itu, karena perlu di ingatkan lagi jika Chanyeol selalu memata-matai kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Seringaian tipis muncul di bibir Chanyeol saat ia berhasil memprediksi kemana Baekhyun pergi. Yaitu kembali ke rumah orangtuanya.

 _"Aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan mereka."_

 _"Aku akan melakukan apa yang Tuan inginkan malam ini. Tetapi.. Izinkan aku bertemu Ayah dan Ibuku."_

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu, sayang," gumam Chanyeol dengan sisi psikopatnya.

"Tetapi waktumu sudah habis, karena aku jauh lebih membutuhkanmu di banding kedua orangtuamu."

Chanyeol membanting setir mobilnya untuk berbalik arah menuju ke rumah kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sebuah tas yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, kaki mungil Baekhyun terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Chanyeol semalam. Namun ia membuang perasaan sakit itu karena dalam kondisi apapun, ia harus mampu bertahan. Ia hanya ingin mencari sedikit kebebasan di luar kendali Chanyeol. Bukan Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dan berhenti mencintai lelaki tampan itu, melainkan ia sedikit merasa terguncang akibat perlakukan Chanyeol yang hampir saja membunuhnya semalam.

Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol dan perasaan itu tidak akan berubah. Tetapi apakah ia harus menutupi airmata dan hatinya yang terluka dari Chanyeol selamanya?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan terus berjalan kaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan dari rumah Chanyeol, kira-kira selama hampir 2 jam ia berjalan kaki. Kepalanya terasa pening karena ia tidak tidur semalaman hingga pagi tiba. Perutnya mual karena kosong belum terisi sedikitpun makanan. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan ia tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

 _Brukk!_

 _Grep!_

"Jo-joseonghamnida.."

"Baekhyun? Astaga, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa yang telah ter-"

"T-tuan Kai?"

"Aishh!"

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat pucat, Kai segera menuntun langkah Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tidak sengaja Kai melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan terhuyung di trotoar jalan, saat ia baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko swalayan. Dan benar saja, tubuh Baekhyun ambruk tepat saat ia berhasil meraih satu tangan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang tejadi pada Baekhyun? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Dari arah jalan yang berlawanan, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang melaju sangat pelan tepat di belakang Kai yang tengah membopong Baekhyun. Dia adalah Chanyeol. Pandangan tajam Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun nyatanya membawanya pada lelaki mungil itu. Secara kebetulan Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan tertatih di trotoar jalan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kai tiba-tiba datang untuk membantu Baekhyun. Apakah semua ini sudah di rencanakan? Apakah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya karena Kai?

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan terus memperhatikan apa yang Kai lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan terus memperhatikan apa yang Kai lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat dan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian bercampur amarah.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa sadar airmata lolos dari mata Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat miliknya di sentuh oleh oranglain, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama sahabatnya yang keparat itu.

"Kai, kau benar-benar brengsek!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hayooo apalagi yang bakal di lakuin Papih Chanyeol nanti? :'D

PENASARAN?

LANJUT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~ YUTA TUNGGU! TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan terus berjalan kaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan dari rumah Chanyeol, kira-kira selama hampir 2 jam ia berjalan kaki. Kepalanya terasa pening karena ia tidak tidur semalaman hingga pagi tiba. Perutnya mual karena kosong belum terisi sedikitpun makanan. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan ia tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

 _Brukk!_

 _Grep!_

"Jo-joseonghamnida.."

"Baekhyun? Astaga, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa yang telah ter-"

"T-tuan Kai?"

"Aishh!"

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat pucat, Kai segera menuntun langkah Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tidak sengaja Kai melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan terhuyung di trotoar jalan, saat ia baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko swalayan. Dan benar saja, tubuh Baekhyun ambruk tepat saat ia berhasil meraih satu tangan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang tejadi pada Baekhyun? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Dari arah jalan yang berlawanan, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang melaju sangat pelan tepat di belakang Kai yang tengah membopong Baekhyun. Dia adalah Chanyeol. Pandangan tajam Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun nyatanya membawanya pada lelaki mungil itu. Secara kebetulan Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan tertatih di trotoar jalan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kai tiba-tiba datang untuk membantu Baekhyun. Apakah semua ini sudah di rencanakan? Apakah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya karena Kai?

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan terus memperhatikan apa yang Kai lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan terus memperhatikan apa yang Kai lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat dan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian bercampur amarah.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa sadar airmata lolos dari mata Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat miliknya di sentuh oleh oranglain, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama sahabatnya yang keparat itu.

"Kai, kau benar-benar brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

"Huekkk! Hu- huuekk!"

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu mual. Pagi ini, Kyungsoo terbangun karena perasaan aneh di perutnya. Terasa begitu asing dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya selain air.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, dan keringat kecil mulai keluar dari dahinya. Ia masih terus berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena rasa sakit ini tak kunjung hilang. Tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu berdasarkan suara yang terus memanggil namanya.

Dia adalah Kris.

Seorang lelaki yang di pilihkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, sebagai calon tunangannya.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris dengan panik. Ia segera membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Memberikan segelas air putih untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo setelah meminum sedikit air putih tersebut.

"Kau sakit? Apa kita perlu memeriksakannya ke Dokter?" Kris nampak khawatir. Ia terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan juga rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mencerminkan jika Kris adalah lelaki yang sangat baik.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Aku akan membaik jika aku beristirahat," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia dapat melihat tatapan luka yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan melalui matanya. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya dan tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini. Dan juga, ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo atau hanya menyakiti Kyungsoo nantinya. Kyungsoo sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan tidak mungkin ia menikah dengan adiknya sendiri. Perasaan itu adalah dua perasaan yang berbeda.

"Apa ini karena pertunangan kita? Apa Kai marah karena acara makan malam kemarin?" Tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan ia mulai terisak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang masih melilit sambil membayangkan perlakuan Kai yang kejam padanya semalam. Hatinya masih merasakan perih atas sikap Kai yang tidak ingin menganggapnya lagi. Ia sangat stress. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hiks! Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia tidak ingin melihatku lagi.. hiks!"

Kris memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keduanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan kita berlangsung. Aku akan berusaha untuk menolaknya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memiliki harapan. Kai tidak menginginkanku lagi. Yang aku miliki saat ini hanyalah dirimu, Hyung.. hiks!"

"A-aku.. a-aku hiks.."

 _Brukk_

Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Kris yang terkejut, segera menepuk-nepuk wajah Kyungsoo dan terlihat kebingungan karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka matanya. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat pucat. Apakah sesakit itu apa yang di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo?

Tanpa berpikir lama, Kris segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terduduk di tepi jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Pandangannya terlihat bosan karena terus memandangi pemandangan luar. Terlebih tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu tersenyum untuknya di pagi hari, sambil menyiapkan semua keperluannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Baekhyun yang selalu tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya, kini tidak ia dapati karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Ia ingin menyesal, tetapi hatinya keras tetap menyangkal jika apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang salah. Bayangan ketika Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di pelukan lelaki lain sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar pucat dan sangat lemah. Sebenarnya apakah selama ini ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak baik?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang besarnya. Mengusap sprei berwarna putih polos dengan telapak tangannya. Pikirannya melayang mengenang masa-masa saat Baekhyun masih berada di sampingnya. Begitu indah dan entah kenapa ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia seperti menemukan kembali cahaya di dalam hidupnya setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Ia mengingat betul saat pertama kali ini berjumpa dengan Baekhyun. Disaat itu, Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan wajahnya terlihat lelah karena harus sekolah di siang hari dan bekerja di malam hari. Entah kenapa hatinya tergerak untuk memiliki bocah manis itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Namun ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Baekhyun.

Ketika ia merasa jika ia lebih menyukai airmata Baekhyun di banding dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Semua bukanlah keinginannya, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk bersikap kasar pada Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ingin rasanya ia terlepas dari belenggu emosi yang terus mengikat hatinya. Ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun segenap hati dan hanya itulah keinginannya saat ini.

Ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang. Bahkan saat dirinya menikah dengan Luhan, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu membutuhkan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Seperti ia membutuhkan Baekhyun dan tidak rela jika Baekhyun bersama orang lain.

Suara deringan ponsel, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas dan menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol ini Appa.."

 _Deg!_

Ia pikir yang melakukan panggilan dengannya saat ini adalah rekan kerjanya, tetapi ia salah. Ternyata Ayahnya lah yang menghubunginya. Tidak biasanya, karena jika tidak menyangkut hal yang penting, Ayahnya tidak mungkin menelponnya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Chanyeol?" ulang Ayah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa ada suatu hal yang penting?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang dingin.

Untuk informasi, Chanyeol sangat membenci kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya dan juga Ayahnya. Ia tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas, ia hanya membenci kedua orang yang sudah membawanya ke dunia ini.

"Ibumu.."

Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdegup dengan keras.

".. mengalami serangan jantung."

Chanyeol seketika meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar kalimat itu. Antara percaya dan tidak, tetapi ia kembali berpikir jika Ayahnya bukanlah tipe seseorang yang suka memberikan lelucon. Mendengar Ibunya mengalami serangan jantung, membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Ayah Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Dimana dia sekarang?"

Ya, Ayah Chanyeol tahu betul jika Chanyeol psikopat dan sangat membenci Ibunya sendiri. Tetapi kali ini bukanlah hal yang main-main. Chanyeol memang membenci Ibunya, tetapi tidak mungkin ia tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya atau melihat kematiannya?"

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar brengsek! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bersikap seperti ini?!"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol. Aku akan mengirimimu alamat Rumah Sakitnya."

 _Pip_

Chanyeol mematikan panggilan itu dan membanting ponselnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya seorang diri di kamar. Ia sudah kehilangan Baekhyun, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ibunya juga.

"Bisakah aku mengembalikan mereka berdua? Bisakah aku mengembalikan waktu saat semuanya masih normal?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengenal siapa Baekhyun, yaitu sahabat kekasihnya. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan Kyungsoo selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun, mengingatkannya akan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih kecilnya itu. Sangat. Dan ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia ingin membuatkan bubur untuk Baekhyun, bahkan ia mengabaikan sarapannya sendiri. Jika ia tidak bisa kembali pada Kyungsoo, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan rasa terima kasih dari Kyungsoo karena ia telah menjaga sahabatnya tersebut.

Baru saja Kai ingin menyalakan kompornya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi. Kai sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, dan memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu tersebut untuk sang tamu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika Chanyeol yang muncul di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam. Dan juga penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini di apartemennya? Ataukah Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang bersamanya?

"Dimana dia?"

Satu pertanyaan yang begitu jelas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Terdapat nada kekecewaan saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Apakah Chanyeol akan marah kembali padanya?

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang bodoh sehingga kau tidak mengerti siapa yang aku maksud, Kim Jongin."

Kai berdecih mendengar suara dingin Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali untuk tidak menyakitinya, tetapi apa? Aku menemuinya saat ia hampir saja pingsan."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Kai dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh sahabatnya tesebut. Ia sedang tidak ingin melukai siapapun, maka dari itu ia tidak menatap Kai sedari tadi. Karena dengan menatap Kai, ia semakin ingin membunuh sahabatnya tersebut.

Mata tajam Chanyeol menelusuri setiap ruangan apartemen Kai, dan dengan mudah ia menangkap sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menggendong Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari apartemen itu dan mengabaikan teriakan Kai yang terus memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lemah dan menunggu Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan benar. Hatinya terasa teriris oleh pisau yang tajam karena yang ia dapati adalah tatapan ketakutan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menangis, tetapi dengan cepat ia kecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Sedikit melumatnya dengan kasar agar Baekhyun mengerti jika sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, Baekhyun hanya terdiam mencoba untuk memahami kondisi yang terjadi. Terus menatap Chanyeol yang mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Dan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia begitu ketakutan. Jemarinya saling bertaut dan bergetar.

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya kala ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menangis, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terisak kecil karena merasa ketakutan.

"Kau adalah milikku, Baekhyun! Seharusnya kau menyadari itu?!"

Chanyeol terus berteriak sambil menangis. Ia sudah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang lain. Apakah kau mengerti?" suara Chanyeol melemah.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Terdiam sejenak memandangi Baekhyun dari samping dan ia keluar dari mobilnya. Menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar agar Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu juga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa senang dan sedih karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Ia senang karena Chanyeol tidak ingin dirinya bersama orang lain, tetapi ia sedih karena Chanyeol nampak frustasi dan menangis. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sisi Chanyeol, tetapi nyatanya hatinya tidak bisa. Satu fakta yang terus menguncinya seperti ini yaitu..

Ia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Tuan hiks!" isak Baekhyun saat ia berlari mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang terus membawanya memasuki sebuah taman bunga. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini, dan ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membawanya kesini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuh mereka menjadi posisi saling berhadapan.

Di tengah tanaman bunga yang tumbuh rimbun di antara mereka, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari sebuah jawaban, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan satu jawaban pun karena Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat saat ini.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak terbaca.

"Kau mendengar ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mampu untuk membalas pelukan hangat ini.

"Kau hanya sedang bermimpi," Baekhyun terdiam. Airmatanya menetes begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia yakin ini tidak akan berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Hatiknya kembali di hancurkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu," ucap Chanyeol lagi,

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia menunjukkan airmata terlukanya pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mengerti jika ia mencintainya. Jika ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari Chanyeol meskipun ia harus terluka lebih lama lagi nantinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun segera menjijitkan kakinya dan meraih bibir Chanyeol. Mengecup bibir Chanyeol cukup lama dan menikmatinya sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan lelaki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam seperti ini.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sama sekali tidak membalas kecupan bibir Baekhyun pada bibirnya. Hingga Baekhyun terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar ciuman itu terlepas.

"Semuanya sudah berubah," ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Dunia berubah. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ini terlihat salah."

Baekhyun menangis dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol kembali. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Bibirnya masih terkunci.

"Aku akan mengingat semuanya. Semua yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol lagi. Dan ia terus menunjukkan tatapan betapa terlukanya ia karena ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tahu arti tatapan itu. Kau mengatakan jika kau juga mencintaiku," ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangkupan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita akan berakhir. Tetapi aku hanya ingin tidak ada seseorang yang akan memilikimu nanti. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Suaranya terdengar sangat bergetar. Menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

"Aku ingin memilikimu tetapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka jika terus bersamaku,"

"Percayalah padaku.. hiks! Percayalah padaku, Chanyeol.."

"Ya, aku ingin percaya."

Chanyeol mulai terisak kembali. Dan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk melenyapkan rasa takutnya terhadap pria ini.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Tuan. Maafkan aku.. a-aku hiks! A-aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti perasaanmu lagi."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

 _'Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Byun Baekhyun.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tersenyum dengan sebuah kotak makan di tangannya. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut. Ruangan itu adalah kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo di rawat karena kondisi yang lemah dan juga Kyungsoo baru saja di vonis hamil oleh Dokter. Sangat mengejutkan memang, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Kris enggan berdekatan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Justru dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, semakin membuat Kris ingin melindungi lelaki mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri tersebut.

Namun senyuman Kris luntur saat ia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di kamar tersebut, dengan cepat ia meletakkan kotak makan yang dibawanya dan membuka seluruh pintu ruangan yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo dimanapun.

Kris bingung setengah mati dengan kemana perginya Kyungsoo, pasalnya kondisi Kyungsoo masih belum stabil dan benar-benar lemah. Ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kris teringat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Kris bahkan sudah mencegah Kyungsoo yang nekat ingin melompat dari jendela kamar itu, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini.

Yang terlintas di pikiran Kris hanyalah atap Rumah Sakit. Kyungsoo pasti berada disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kris berlari keluar dari kamar itu menuju atap Rumah Sakit. Berharap Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kris terus berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba disana.

Perlahan membuka kenop pintu atap Rumah Sakit itu dan matanya menelisik ke seluruh arah. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah terduduk di dinding pendek pembatas. Angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian Rumah Sakit. Nampaknya Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kris saat ini, hingga Kris memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo secara diam-diam, menjauh dari tempat yang berbahaya itu.

"Lepas Kris!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus memberontak kala Kris semakin menarik dirinya menjauh. Ia memukul tangan Kris yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menangis karena ia kesal keinginannya tak pernah bisa ia capai. Selalu ada seseorang yang menghalangi keinginannya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci itu.

"Lepas! Hiks! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Hiks! Aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi! Biarkan aku mati! Hiks!"

Kris memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia terus membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari tepi pembatas. Hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rontaan Kyungsoo, dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Begitupun dengan Kris.

"Hiks! Aku harus mati bersama anaknya!"

Dengan cepat Kris memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terus menerus bersikap seperti ini. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai dan merasa amat frustasi. Tetapi apa salahnya jika ia mengetahui apa penyebab Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Apa ini salahku?" gumam Kris.

"Lepaskan aku Kris! Aku ingin mati! Hiks!"

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin mati.. hiks!"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada kedua orangtua kita untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Aku pun tidak menginginkannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka agar tidak kecewa dengan keputusan ini."

Isakan Kyungsoo mereda. Dadanya terasa sesak. Terlebih ketika bayangan Kai yang terus muncul di pikirannya.

"Hiks.. a-aku.. membutuhkannya."

"Kai? Aku akan membujuknya untuk menemuimu. Aku yakin Kai pun masih mencintaimu, Kyung."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengusap airmata yang meleleh di wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

Kris menunduk sejenak ketika menyadari Kai sudah tiba disana.

Ya, Kris memang sudah menghubungi Kai untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit ini karena ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin menjadi dinding yang membatasi dua orang yang saling mencintai tersebut. Ia ingin membuktikan pada Kyungsoo jika ia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adik. Tidak lebih.

"Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat Kai sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Kris.

Kris menyembunyikan airmatanya ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Kai. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai. Membiarkan Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kai, karena mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersatu..

Meskipun ia harus mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Chanyeol pergi bekerja seperti biasa, sedangkan Baekhyun menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Setelah Baekhyun berjanji, tidak lagi ia melihat Chanyeol merenung seorang diri di ruangan kerjanya dan menyakitinya sedikitpun. Semua berjalan dengan normal. Baekhyun pun merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari diri Chanyeol selain sosok Chanyeol yang dewasa seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih banyak diam, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Mungkin hal ini menyangkut dengan kedua orangtua Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal ini jika sudah tiba waktu yang tepat.

Baekhyun memang kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan sebuah permintaan yang menurutnya tidaklah terlalu sulit untuk Chanyeol kabulkan. Yaitu, ia ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya dan melihat kondisi saat ini dari kedua orang yang sudah membawanya hidup ke dunia ini.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol pun menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan mengatakan jika ia mencintai putra mereka. Meskipun akan mengejutkan, tetapi Chanyeol siap untuk menerima apapun keputusan dari kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

Malam sudah tiba, dan Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap menunggu Chanyeol kembali dari kantor lalu segera pergi ke rumah kedua orangrtuanya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya saat ini. Dan ia harap kedua orangtuanya masih dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

 _Ting Tong~_

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Senyuman cerah mulai muncul di wajah cantik Baekhyun kala Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Chanyeol. Lalu itu mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di atas kedua pahanya. Ia memangku Baekhyun karena ia begitu merindukan makhluk manis ini setelah seharian ia lelah bekerja. Baekhyun adalah energinya.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Kau nampak bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol justru membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol. Tetapi rasa terkejut Baekhyun melayang begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan lembut dan kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan manis. Baekhyun sempat terbawa oleh suasana, tetapi tidak beberapa kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggu hari ini datang. Disaat aku bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu dan mengatakan pada mereka jika aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin sekali menikahimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal dan aku benar-benar ingin mengikatmu dengan status pernikahan. Selama ini aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan restu kedua orangtuamu. Apakah kau ingin membantuku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu. Aku ingin sekali hidup bersamamu, Tuan. Tetapi.. apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu. Katakan.."

"Ini.. mengenai kedua orangtua Tuan. Tuan telah bercerita padaku mengenai keluarga Tuan dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka."

Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan memudar. Ia tidak membutuhkan kedua orangtuanya hanya sekedar untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Ia sangat membenci kedua orangtuanya itu dan ia tidak ingin mempertemukan mereka pada seseorang yang ia cintai, yaitu Baekhyun. Dan pada dasarnya, Baekhyun tidak perlu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Cukup ia saja yang bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dingin.

Namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan benci Chanyeol dengan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku pun ingin mengatakan pada mereka jika aku mencintai putra mereka. Aku ingin mereka menerimaku dan mengizinkanku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, Tuan."

Chanyeol melemah. Kemudian ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Baekhyun, mengecupi rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin mereka."

Baekhyun ingin sekali melontarkan kalimat tanyanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu bangkit dari posisinya dan enggan untuk melilhat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tuan-"

"Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum malam semakin larut."

Baekhyun menunduk dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakang. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Dan Baekhyun harus memaklumi hal itu, lebih baik ia melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol karena ia begitu mencintai lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terdiam di ambang pintu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memeluk Ibunya dengan erat. Hatinya sama sekali tidak tersentuh melihat bagaimana akhirnya sepasang anak dan Ibu yang di pertemukan setelah sekian lama terpisah. Baekhyun tidak menemui Ibunya dalam waktu yang lama karena Chanyeol yang melarangnya. Dan untuk kali ini, Chanyeol membiarkan mereka bertemu karena ia ingin cepat-cepat melamar Baekhyun dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya secara utuh.

"Tuan Chanyeol, silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya ketika ia di persilahkan masuk oleh Ibu Baekhyun. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru rumah kecil Baekhyun hingga sedetail-detailnya. Namun pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di belakang. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu, dan Chanyeol baru mengetahui alasannya setelah melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya yang saat ini sedang di peluk oleh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Seorang lelaki yang tidak berdaya dan hanya menangis ketika melihat kembali putra kecilnya setelah sekian lama.

"Maaf, aku baru menemui Ayah saat ini," gumam Baekhyun. Mata tajam Chanyeol terus memperhatikan adegan itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kau hidup dengan baik?" ucap sang Ayah dengan suara seraknya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Lelaki itu yang selama ini telah menjagaku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol bermaksud agar Ayahnya dapat melihat Chanyeol. Dan Ayah Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya ketika melihat betapa tampan dan sempurnanya lelaki yang telah menjaga putra satu-satunya selama ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol jauh lebih sering melukai Baekhyun disbanding menjaganya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ayah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan memaksakan senyumannya agar ia terlihat sopan di hadapan orangtua Baekhyun. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk berbicara di ruang tamu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah duduk disana berdua saja. Sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali menemani sang suami.

"Tuan sudah melihatnya, dan aku merasa-"

"Keluargamu begitu hangat. Aku kembali merasa menjadi seorang Iblis yang telah memisahkanmu dengan mereka selama ini," potong Chanyeol dengan lirih namun terdengar sangat dingin.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintai Tuan."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol bangkit dan kembali memasuki kamar itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di ruang tamu. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun jika ia ingin menikahi putra mereka. Semua beban hidup kedua orangtua Baekhyun akan ia tanggung jika Baekhyun resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Paman Byun dan Bibi Byun, kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk meminta izin kalian."

Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara secara langsung pada Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bertanya yang di tunjukkan oleh keduanya. Ia hanya memperdulikan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin menikahi Byun Baekhyun. Putra kalian," lanjut Chanyeol. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ayah Baekhyun maupun Ibu Baekhyun. Mereka bungkam seribu Bahasa.

"Kami saling mencintai. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri," ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk meyakinkan kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas putraku," ucap Ayah Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sudah sekian lama tak ia rasakan akhirnya kembali ia rasakan. Bahkan rasa bahagia ini terasa luar biasa. Ia berhasil melamar Baekhyun di depan orangtuanya. Sesaat lagi Baekhyun resmi menjadi miliknya dan bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Baekhyun secara utuh menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun berdiri menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan mendekatkan bibir tepat ke telinganya.

"Aku berhasil memilikimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kris patah hati gegara KaiSoo .g

ChanBaek mendekati bahagia/?

Besok akan jadi Chapter terakhir di FF Rainbow Connection ini. Penasaran Endingnya kaya gimana? .g

Review dulu yaa~ kalo review mencapai target/? Yuta bakal fast update utk Chapter terakhir nanti.

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Chapter 12

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maaf, aku baru menemui Ayah saat ini," gumam Baekhyun. Mata tajam Chanyeol terus memperhatikan adegan itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kau hidup dengan baik?" ucap sang Ayah dengan suara seraknya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Lelaki itu yang selama ini telah menjagaku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol bermaksud agar Ayahnya dapat melihat Chanyeol. Dan Ayah Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya ketika melihat betapa tampan dan sempurnanya lelaki yang telah menjaga putra satu-satunya selama ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol jauh lebih sering melukai Baekhyun dibanding menjaganya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ayah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan memaksakan senyumannya agar ia terlihat sopan di hadapan orangtua Baekhyun. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk berbicara di ruang tamu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah duduk disana berdua saja. Sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali menemani sang suami.

"Tuan sudah melihatnya, dan aku merasa-"

"Keluargamu begitu hangat. Aku kembali merasa menjadi seorang Iblis yang telah memisahkanmu dengan mereka selama ini," potong Chanyeol dengan lirih namun terdengar sangat dingin.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintai Tuan."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol bangkit dan kembali memasuki kamar itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di ruang tamu. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun jika ia ingin menikahi putra mereka. Semua beban hidup kedua orangtua Baekhyun akan ia tanggung jika Baekhyun resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Paman Byun dan Bibi Byun, kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk meminta izin kalian."

Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara secara langsung pada Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bertanya yang di tunjukkan oleh keduanya. Ia hanya memperdulikan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin menikahi Byun Baekhyun. Putra kalian," lanjut Chanyeol. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ayah Baekhyun maupun Ibu Baekhyun. Mereka bungkam seribu Bahasa.

"Kami saling mencintai. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri," ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk meyakinkan kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas putraku," ucap Ayah Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sudah sekian lama tak ia rasakan akhirnya kembali ia rasakan. Bahkan rasa bahagia ini terasa luar biasa. Ia berhasil melamar Baekhyun di depan orangtuanya. Sesaat lagi Baekhyun resmi menjadi miliknya dan bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Baekhyun secara utuh menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun berdiri menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan mendekatkan bibir tepat ke telinganya.

"Aku berhasil memilikimu, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:  
** RAINBOW CONNECTION (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:  
** Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari Han Seong Ji yang request FF ini dan Yuta bantu mengembangkan jadi sebuah FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI!NC21] Chanyeol (28 thn) bertemu dengan Baekhyun (18 thn) yang bekerja di sebuah bar malam. Tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun hampir di perkosa dan memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau yang meminta." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiSoo HunHan! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Color Ring

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

"Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka baru saja menuruni mobil.

Setelah mendatangi rumah kedua orangtua Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Padahal malam sudah larut, tetapi Chanyeol tidak perduli karena entah kenapa ia begitu ingin berdua dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka mulai berjalan kaki sambil bertautan tangan tanpa arah yang jelas. Hanya berjalan kaki berdua berdampingan menikmati indahnya kota di malam hari.

"Menikah denganku, apa kau senang?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Mengeratkan genggamanan tangan besarnya pada tangan kecil Baekhyun. Hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan jika ia menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Sejak awal pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku selalu merasa kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Terlebih bersatu karena status pernikahan. Ini seperti mimpi dan terasa begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada lemah. Suaranya mengecil menyatu dengan hembusan angin malam. Juga karena ia terlalu bingung dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kenyataan ini begitu indah. Ia baru saja di lamar oleh seorang lelaki atau satu-satunya lelaki yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi ini. Yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa malu karena aku tidaklah sebanding denganmu. Aku hanyalah-"

"Akulah yang seharusnya merasa malu," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Kau 10 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan aku sudah pernah menikah dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya aku melukai dan menyakitimu. Membawamu ke dalam duniaku dan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga terhadapmu. Memaksamu melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginanku tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu. Bersikap kejam dan-"

"Cukup."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menginterupsi ucapan Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat penyesalan Chanyeol. Semuanya sudah ia anggap berakhir. Ia tidak ingin menengok ke belakang, sementara ada hal yang jauh lebih indah sudah terdapat di depan matanya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus dosaku terhadapmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya. Memegang kedua bahu sempit itu dengan erat dan kembali menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun. Perasaannya kembali kacau saat tidak ada reaksi apapun yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Aku meminta satu hal darimu," lirih Baekhyun.

"Pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang yang menjadi objek kebencianmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati sebuah lorong sepi, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol terlihat tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, matanya hanya terarah pada sebuah kamar berpintu putih yang berada di sudut ruangan Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Ya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mendatangi Rumah Sakit ini tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terlalu takut walau sekedar bertanya untuk apa mereka mendatangi Rumah Sakit ini. Karena setahunya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun selain Psikopat.

 _Cklek_

Chanyeol terdiam di ambang pintu setelah berhasil membukanya. Baekhyun masih di belakang Chanyeol dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Masih sama, Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuang rasa amarahku saat ini," gumam Chanyeol.

Dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras. Ia takut Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal yang gila. Tetapi Chanyeol justru memasuki ruangan itu, tanpa menarik tangannya sedikitpun tidak seperti apa yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan.

"Baekhyun… dia adalah objek kebencianku. Ibuku."

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan ranjang seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai berjalan perlahan ke samping ranjang tersebut dan memperhatikan wajah wanita paruh baya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika wanita yang sedang terbaring ini adalah Nyonya Park. Ibu Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhnya! Aku tidak ingin tanganmu kotor karena telah menyentuh wanita busuk ini!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menarik tangannya kembali karena teriakan Chanyeol yang memenuhi penjuru ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini pada Ibunya sendiri. Sikap yang tidak seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang anak terhadap Ibu yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk melanggar perintah Chanyeol dan kembali mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Nyonya Park. Namun hal yang terduga justru terjadi. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai.

 _Brukk!_

"Sudah aku katakan jangan pernah menyentuhnya!"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah karena menahan emosinya. Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan sisi gelapnya pada Baekhyun. Di sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit yang sunyi di malam hari, Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin seseorang yang dicintainya, bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang dibencinya.

"Jadi seperti inikah reaksimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu pada ibumu!"

"Kumohon diamlah, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak mungkin diam melihat kau terus menerus seperti ini karena Ibumu!"

"Kau tidak mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapku! Beruntung aku tidak membunuhnya!"

"Kau nampak mengerikan, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terbebas dari perasaan benci terhadap Ibunya sendiri. Ia ingin Chanyeol menyadari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang salah.

"Arghh!"

Chanyeol meninju dinding yang berada di sampingnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia sangat membenci Ibunya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengetahui itu.

"Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti itu.. hiks!" Baekhyun terisak menyaksikan Chanyeol terus menerus melukai tangannya dengan meninju dinding tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku dihancurkan oleh Ibuku sendiri. Kau tidak tahu saat ia terus menerus berkata kasar padaku bahkan ia sering menyiksaku! Kau pikir, apa alasanku untuk pergi dari rumah dan menjauhinya? Aku tidak ingin melukai Ibuku yang nyatanya aku cintai. Aku menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rasa benci!"

"Aku membencinya! Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya! Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tetapi Baekhyun menolak dan terus memandang mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia benar-benar membenci sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku mengatakan padamu jika aku juga membencimu, Tuan?"

 _Deg!_

Emosi Chanyeol yang meluap-luap kini hilang entah kemana. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Ia pejamkan erat kedua matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali untuk menatap Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Hal ini tidak mungkin ia biarkan terjadi.

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi, Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Lupakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang Monster."

Baekhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol jatuh berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia tidak mampu menahan Baekhyun pergi. Hilang dari pandangan matanya dengan mudah. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terasa kelu untuk menahan kepergian Baekhyun. Suaranya pun tak kunjung bisa ia keluarkan, tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Apakah ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun?

Setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk meraih tepi tempat tidur sang Ibu. Menatap wajah pucat itu dalam diam cukup lama.

"Haruskah aku meminta maaf padamu untuk mendapatkannya, Ibu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki diriku. Aku sangat menyayangi Ibuku. Aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapnya. Percayalah padaku."

Chanyeol mengucapkan pernyataan itu pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah. Meskipun Baekhyun terus memberontak tidak ingin kembali kesana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil menangisi pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Ya, Chanyeol baru saja melukainya –kembali- dengan pecahan kaca vas bunga yang di lemparnya. Ia mengancam Baekhyun dan dengan gelap mata ia menyayat tangan Baekhyun hingga darah segar mengalir keluar dari kulit yang semula mulus itu.

Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menangis. Chanyeol sangatlah menyeramkan untuknya. Melukainya berkali-kali hingga ia kesakitan seperti ini. Luka yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol terlalu banyak, dan ia tidak mampu mengingatnya. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu melukainya seperti ini? Bukan hanya hati saja, tapi juga fisik.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya dan cepat-cepat menutup luka sayat di tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan perih di tangannya dan menyeka airmatanya dengan satu tangan yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak sakit," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia enggan menatap mata Baekhyun dan fokus untuk membalut luka itu.

"Ini tidak sebanding apa yang telah aku lalui."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membalut lukanya. Memaksakan senyumannya untuk lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Duduk diam dengan tangan terikat, terbaring di atas meja kaca yang dingin, terbangun dengan tubuh yang sakit, merasakan luka di tubuhku yang semakin bertambah setiap hari…."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mau menatapnya. Hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Baekhyun menatap jauh ke dalam mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Tetapi apa kau tahu siapa yang berada di pikiranku ketika kau melakukan semua hal itu terhadapku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku pikir semua hal itu sangatlah menyakitkan… tetapi ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan bangkit untuk berdiri. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan kembali tangannya. Hingga terpaksa Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menunggu apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan. Tetapi Chanyeol justru melanjutkan aktivitasnya menutup luka Baekhyun tanpa berniat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menangis terisak.

"Kau melukai hatiku! Kain ini saja tidak akan cukup untuk bisa menyembuhkannya! Hiks!"

Baekhyun sudah berada di ujung lelahnya. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi Chanyeol, dan ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama. Chanyeol masih terdiam dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi pria itu. Berjalan tertatih sambil menutupi luka di tangannya hingga akhirnya ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hati Baekhyun merasakan kehancuran yang luar biasa saat Chanyeol masih saja terdiam disana tanpa mau mencegahnya. Ia kecewa. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara Chanyeol bertepatan dengan ia meraih kenop pintu utama tersebut.

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol justru menangis di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun… Apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadapmu selama ini? Apa aku melukaimu?" Chanyeol memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan cemas. "Kau… terluka."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya begitu saja. "Aku tidak mampu melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

"Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan ia kembali menangis.

"Aku sangat mengerti hiks! Aku sangat memahaminya..."

Chanyeol memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Ini semua bukanlah untukku. Aku melakukan hal ini padamu bukanlah keinginanku."

"Aku mengetahuinya," lirih Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Byun Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

"Tuan… Aku tidak mampu melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak mampu untuk terus mencintai Tuan. Aku… akupun ingin dicintai, tetapi… itu sulit. Sangat sulit untukku. Sulit karena akulah yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, hingga aku tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini telah aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membiarkannya..."

Baekhyun menangis keras di dada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam."

 _ **Rawat lukaku**_

 _ **Rangkul aku dengan hangat**_

 _ **Terlalu sakit kakiku untuk berjalan menjauhimu**_

 _ **Cintaku terkubur di dalam hatiku**_

 _ **Begitu dalam**_

 _ **Aku hanya mampu tersenyum**_

 _ **Mengingat saat-saat aku masih bersamamu..**_

"Apa kau masih mampu bertahan lebih lama bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya mengetahui… aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

"Cintailah aku selamanya, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menuruni belasan anak tangga yang berada di hadapannya. Kaki telanjangnya yang mungil mulai melangkah menginjak satu persatu anak tangan tersebut. Senyuman tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya, kedua matanya yang indah terus menatap ke arah sosok lelaki yang sedang terduduk seorang diri menunggunya.

Pakaian halus nan tipis yang ia kenakan saat ini, membelai kulit tubuhnya karena tertiup oleh angina yang menyejukkan. Aroma mawar yang kuat memenuhi ruangan yang minim pencahayaan tersebut. Hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lilin yang berdiri kokoh di setiap sudut ruangan. Kegelapan ini menghangatkan hatinya, terlebih degupan di jantungnya ini sangat mendebarkan dan itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Malam ini, adalah malam yang sangat ia nantikan diseumur hidupnya. Dimana terdapat seorang Pangeran tampan disana yang sedang menantinya. Dia adalah pasangan hidupnya. Park Chanyeol.

Kain tipis berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya, membuatnya sangat bersinar di dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat cerah. Baekhyun sangat cantik dan berkilau. Ia adalah seorang lelaki cantik yang saat ini tengah menghampiri Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Sementara Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menghampirinya. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Beberapa kancing atasnya sengaja tak ia kaitkan sehingga menampilkan dadanya dan juga tulang bahu yang tegas. Rambut hitamnya ia naikkan hingga ia terlihat benar-benar tampan saat ini. Semua ia lakukan hanya untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia mengecup bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum manis untuknya tersebut.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra.

Di tengah ruangan yang sudah di siapkan malam ini khusus untuk mereka. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menghabiskan malam panjang mereka disini. Hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tengah ruangan itu masih dengan bibir yang bertautan, hingga tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman dan beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Genggamlah tanganku," pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, terlihat seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mendekatlah padaku, jangan menoleh. Pasrahkan dirimu sepenuhnya padaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan kain tipis yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Gerakan Chanyeol sangat lembut, layaknya tengah mengukir di atas cangkang telur yang rapuh. Sangat hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin kulit halus ini tergores sedikitpun. Hingga senyuman di bibirnya berkembang karena ia berhasil melepaskan seluruh kain tersebut. Menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan matanya, dimana Baekhyun telah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Dunia milik kita malam ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menerima perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Tubuhnya di angkat dan di baringkan di sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup keras saat tubuh Chanyeol sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol masih melakukan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun, hingga pandangannya perlahan beralih turun dan berhenti pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan ucapkan apapun saat ini," ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali mengecup bibir manis itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Sedangkan kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai tergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya sudah dalam keadaan polos.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai menyesapi lehernya, menciptakan beberapa tanda disana yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Perlahan ciuman itu turun dan berhenti pada dada Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol menyesap tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat muda tersebut, layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan.

Desahan tak henti keluar dari bibir si cantik. Menikmati setiap belaian dan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang ternyata sudah menjadi suaminya ini. Ya, tepat pagi tadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja melangsungkan pernikahannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada keraguan lagi yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Dan malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang pengantin. Kali ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk melayaninya, ini semua murni keinginan mereka. Akhir bahagia sudah menjemput mereka.

 _ **Side story**_

Wanita berwajah pucat itu terus menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Semilir angin kecil berhasil menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang tipis. Terduduk seorang diri di balkon kamar Ruah Sakit tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Hingga seorang lelaki tinggi yang tampan muncul dari arah belakangnya dan berdiri tegap tepat di sampingnya. Mata lelaki itu menatap ke depan seperti yang di lakukan wanita itu.

"Merasa lebih baik… Ibu?"

Lelaki tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan wanita berwajah pucat itu adalah Nyonya Park. Wanita berwajah cantik meskipun umurnya tak muda lagi, yang selama ini menyandang status sebagai Ibu kandungnya. Wanita yang akan selalu Chanyeol benci seumur hidupnya. Ya, seperti itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sosok cantik yang telah menarik hatinya.

"Kenapa kau membuka matamu? Kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan hidupku?" suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ia menahan emosinya dan menahan airmata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

"Kau tahu? Dia meninggalkanku karena dirimu!"

"Lupakan semuanya, Park Chanyeol," ucap Nyonya Park dingin.

"Semudah itu? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Nyonya Park yang terhormat?" Chanyeol berteriak pada Nyonya Park dan menatap benci wanita itu.

"Salahkan Ayahmu."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama brengsek!"

Mata Chanyeol memerah, dahinya dipenuhi oleh keringat kecil dan kedua tangannya mencengkram keras pagar pembatas yang ada di depannya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti wanita ini.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui hal ini…," gumam Nyonya Park. Airmata lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Ia terisak dalam diam.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir betapa tersiksanya aku saat aku mengandungmu dan kakakmu?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu selama ini.

"Ayahmu meninggalkanku saat aku tengah mengandung kalian berdua. Tidak ada seorangpun yang merawatku bahkan ketika aku melahirkan kalian. Ayahmu berselingkuh di depanku tepat kau dilahirkan. Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu menyalahkanmu atas kematian kakakmu. Aku selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nyonya Park. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jadi, semua ini adalah kesalahan Ayahnya?

"Dan kecelakaan itu," Nyonya terisak keras. Ia tidak mampu membendung perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia menangis begitu pilu di samping Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu yang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya bersama dengan kalian. Dan aku membawa kalian meskipun kalian tidak keluar mobil. Kau mengingatnya?"

Tentu. Tentu Chanyeol mengingatnya. Dimana ia dan kakaknya diperintahkan oleh sang Ibu untuk menunggu di mobil karena Nyonya Park mengatakan jika ia hanya membeli minum sebentar. Tetapi cukup lama ia dan kakaknya menunggu di mobil, Nyonya Park tak kunjung kembali. Chanyeol tertidur di pangkuan sang kakak dan ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

"Aku meninggalkan kalian selama satu jam di dalam mobil."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Chanyeol berteriak kembali. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mengingat kejadian suram itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Nyonya Park kembali ke mobil dengan keadaan mabuk. Kakak Chanyeol menangis karena melihat kondisi Ibunya yang terlihat kacau. Namun Nyonya Park tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengemudikan mobilnya melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Nyonya Park bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Menangkup wajah anaknya tersebut dan tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ketika aku mengetahui selingkuhan Ayahmu ternyata tengah hamil disaat aku berpikir Ayahmu akan kembali padaku. Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan, Park Chanyeol?"

Tubuh Chanyeol merosot ke bawah hingga ia terduduk. Hatinya hancur saat menyadari tidak ada kebohongan dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya. Semua ini kesalahan Ayahnya, lalu kenapa ia membenci Ibunya selama ini?

Sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamanya dan kakaknya adalah Ibunya. Bukan Ayahnya. Chanyeol telah membenci orang yang salah.

"Aku kehilangan satu anakku karena lelaki bajingan itu. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi saat ini. Maafkan Ibu, Chanyeol."

Nyonya Park menunduk dalam dan menangis. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol sambil meremas kedua tangannya merasa menyesal. Ia menyesali takdir hidup yang telah ia jalani kemarin.

"Jika kau ingin aku mati, maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Tetapi aku mohon, jangan terus menerus membenciku… hiks!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa tubuh sang Ibu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh lemah wanita paruh baya itu, lalu menyecupi puncak rambutnya. Ia menyesal telah membenci wanita yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak mampu menjaga wanita ini setelah semua perjuangan yang wanita ini lakukan terhadapnya di masa lalu.

Ia teringat oleh perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak seharusnya membenci Ibunya sendiri karena bagaimanapun, Ibu tercipta bagaikan sosok malaikat yang akan selalu melindungi anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada manusia yang berharga selain Ibu kita sendiri, dan Chanyeol baru saja tersadar akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja membunuh kakakmu dan aku tidak tahu jika mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahku adalah mobil suruhan Ayahmu. Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu… hiks!"

"Cukup!"

"Ayahmu ingin membunuh kita semua. Ayahmu-"

"CUKUP!"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi kenyataan pahit itu. Semua ini sudah lebih cukup untuknya. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecup dahi sang Ibu dan menatap kedua mata sang Ibu dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu."

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang bekerja di depan laptopnya. Ia nampak serius bahkan ia tidak menyadari ada sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang berjalan kecil ke arahnya. Baekhyun –lelaki cantik itu- tersenyum sangat manis katika ia hampir mendekati Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menutup laptop Chanyeol lalu menggesernya, dan ia duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu bersikap manja padanya.

"Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaanku, maka dari itu aku melanjutkannya karena aku sedang memiliki waktu luang saat ini," jelas Chanyeol.

"Dan mengabaikanku?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan mesra. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dan menempelkan hidung mereka.

"Apa aku pernah mengabaikanmu, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan terkikik geli. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama Chanyeol seperti saat ini.

"Ajak aku berlibur. Aku benar-benar bosan terus menerus berada di rumah."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya karena ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun meminta liburan seperti ini padanya, bahkan ketika mereka berbulan madupun, Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Alasannya, karena ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Chanyeol tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun di luar sana. Tetapi kenapa sikap Baekhyun nampak aneh saat ini?

"Berlibur?"

"Ya!"

"Kemana?"

"Pantai!"

"Kenapa?"

"Yakk! Berhentilah bertanya!"

"Apa yang salah denganmu, sayang?"

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menyetujui permintaannya.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi murung Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ini?" Pandangan Baekhyun turun ke arah perutnya. Dan Chanyeol memandang ke arah perut Baekhyun yang nampak… membuncit?

"Aku hamil."

Benarkah? Ahh maksudnya, yang benar saja? Mereka baru menikah satu bulan, dan Baekhyun sudah hamil dengan perut sebesar ini? Ups, jangan lupakan masa lalu mereka. Chanyeol bahkan sering menyetubuhi Baekhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Apakah ini mimpi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ini berbicara apa? Istrimu hamil dan kau justru berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi."

"Ibu?"

Ya, Nyonya Park muncul dari balik pintu ruangan pribadi Chanyeol yang ada di rumahnya. Nampaknya Nyonya Park memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi disana.

"Ajak Baekhyun berlibur. Mungkin itu adalah keinginan anak kalian yang tengah dikandungnya saat ini," ucap Nyonya Park lagi.

"Baiklah, haruskah kita berangkat saat ini juga?" Chanyeol mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun saling berhadapan, sehingga mereka terlihat seperti induk dan anak Panda.

"Hujan baru saja turun, dan aku ingin melihat pelangi di tepi pantai," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya namun tak lama mereka melakukan hal itu, dan mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Keinginan akan segera terpenuhi," ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pasang kaki itu terus melangkah. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini tengah berjalan di tepi pantai dengan jilatan air ombak yang mengenai kaki telanjang mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Angin laut berhembus sehingga membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, namun tetap terlihat indah di mata Chanyeol.

Kehidupan bahagia telah ia raih. Bersama dengan Baekhyun sosok yang di cintainya, dan juga buah hati mereka yang akan segera terlahir. Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dapat kehidupan indah ini di masa lalu. Namun semuanya menjadi berbeda ketika ia berubah.

Hadirnya Baekhyun sangat merubah dirinya. Ia belajar untuk tidak bersikap seenaknya dan juga ia belajar untuk mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar jika selama ini ia adalah seorang psikopat. Karena ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, bukan yang hatinya perintahkan. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena mampu bertahan di sisinya. Meskipun lelaki cantik itu harus menelan pil pahit dan merasakan luka yang dalam. Tetapi Baekhyun mampu melalui hal itu semua.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk melihat pelangi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan matanya mulai melirik ke atas langit. Mencari pelangi yang ia harap muncul hari ini.

"Kau tahu jika aku sangat menyukai pelangi. Aku hanya ingin pelangi itu muncul di saat aku bahagia."

"Apakah pelangi membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu. Sangat. Pelangi amat sangat membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki cantik ini, dan ia berjanji akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Seumur hidupnya, hingga ia mati.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Di samping itu, apa kau tahu hal lain yang membuatku amat sangat bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kau."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menunduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Namun tidak lama kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal_ dan berlari dengan sangat kencang. Baekhyun bahkan menjerit karena terkejut dan perasaan menggelitik yang muncul di dalam perutnya.

"Bolehkan aku berteriak dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berlari dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Teriaklah," ucap Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNNNN! AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU!"

Baekhyun semakin tertawa keras dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat karena Chanyeol tak kunjung berhenti berlari. Chanyeol terus saja berteriak di pantai sepi itu tak memperdulikan apapun. Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tidak sanggup berlari lagi, dan ia menidurkan Baekhyun di atas pasir putih pantai yang sangat halus. Baekhyun berbaring, sedangkan Chanyeol berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah namun ia enggan mengakhiri kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin terus menerus menatap Baekhyun hingga ia mati nanti.

"Hahh… hahh…"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol. Ia terus memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia pikir Chanyeol akan mencium bibirnya. Tetapi ia salah, Chanyeol justru bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan berlari terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Jangan bergerak, dan tetaplah disana!" perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurutinya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang mengumpulkan beberapa cangkang kerang yang berdampar di pasir. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol, kini ia sudah memegang banyak cangkang kerang cantik yang kosong dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mendekatinya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menyusun cangkang-cangkang kerang itu di sisi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring. Baekhyun nampak tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini terhadapnya. Dengan telaten, Chanyeol membentuk tubuh Baekhyun dengan cangkang-cangkang kerang tersebut. Dan kini, tubuh mungil Baekhyun sudah dikelilingi oleh kerang-kerang yang sangat cantik.

"Aku menyesal. Cangkang-cangkang kerang itu terlihat kalah cantik denganmu," ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat hasil perbuatannya. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga menindih tubuhnya dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol. Tentu Chanyeol membalasnya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berciuman dengan ditemani oleh angin pantai yang sejuk.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman mesra yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Begitu mendebarkan sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukan ciuman. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, dan ia sedikit bergumam ketika Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Tangan Chanyeol terus membelai wajahnya, dan perlahan turun untuk menggenggam tangannya. Hampir saja Chanyeol lepas kendali, jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu mengakhiri ciuman mesra mereka.

"Tidak disini," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti dan ia terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun. Sangat cantik bagaikan sosok malaikat. Namun Baekhyun tidak membalas tatapannya, melainkan ke arah lain. Yaitu awan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau menciumku lagi?" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mengerti, memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya kembali bertemu.

Mata Baekhyun terus terbuka menatap ke langit. Ia tersenyum di sela ciumannya dan terus memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa melihat pelangi ketika kau menciumku."

Ya, disana ada pelangi. Dan Baekhyun menatap pelangi itu sedari tadi. Begitu indah membentang luas dan terlihat begitu jelas. Baekhyun mencintai pelangi seperti ini mencintai Chanyeol. Saat ini adalah saat yang paling indah di dalam di hidupnya. Bisa melihat pelangi dan seorang lelaki yang dicintainya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke langit dan ia melihat pelangi itu. Sangat cantik seperti Baekhyun. Hingga Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan ia mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Dan aku bisa melihat pelangi di matamu saat kau tersenyum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ RAINBOW CONNECTION ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengar berita menggemparkan pagi ini. Tak sengaja ia mendengar berita itu ketika ia baru saja membuka matanya. Terdapat TV yang menyala, dan ia sedikit bingung ketika tidak ada Chanyeol di tempat tidur mereka. Kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tempat tidur itu dan ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya karena ia tengah hamil tua saat ini. Ia terus melangkah ke arah dapur karena ia tahu pasti Chanyeol berada disana. Dan benar, Chanyeol sedang berdiri memunggunginya terlihat sedang membuat kopi.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka suaranya, Chanyeol lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Ini seperti mimpi. Kenapa senyuman itu nampak menyeramkan? Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin Chanyeol mendekat. Hei, apa yang salah pada dirinya?

"Be-berita itu… Tuan Park, D-dia," gagap Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam dari balik tubuhnya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan terlihat ingin meraihnya.

"C-chanyeol kau…"

"Ya, aku yang membunuhnya."

"TIDAK!"

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap takut pada Chanyeol dan menghindar ketika Chanyeol ingin memeluknya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Hiks!" Baekhyun menangis karena ia merasa sangat takut. Perasaan trauma tiba-tiba muncul dan datang pada mimpinya. Ia takut pada Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut Chanyeol melakukan hal tak terduga seperti itu padanya. Meskipun ia yakin Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya berubah.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan padaku."

Baekhyun mengalah. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Begitu nyaman dan terasa sangat menenangkan.

"C-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Ayahmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dia sudah bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Dan aku sudah merelakannya."

"Kau memaafkannya?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Ia menginginkan jawaban yang jujur dari Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memaafkannya. Kumohon tetaplah bertahan disisiku selamanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun mengalami mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ya, dan aku menyesal telah memberikan trauma yang dalam padanya. Tetapi aku berjanji akan selalu mencintainya dan tidak melukainya kembali. Aku.. akan berusaha."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Huffttt~ akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan lama updatenya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang selalu setia nungguin FF Yuta sampe END.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF Yuta ini. Pokoknya saranghae bbuing untuk semuanyaa~**_

 _ **Oiya, Yuta masih punya FF ChanBaek satu lagi yang belum end. Yang judulnya "SECRET LOVE". Jangan lupa di baca juga yaa *maksa**_

 _ **REVIEWNYA UNTUK HAPPY END FF INI SELALU YUTA TUNGGU.**_

 _ **YUTA MOHON BANGET RESPONNYA BIAR YUTA BISA KOREKSI KESALAHAN FF INI.**_

 _ **SARANNYA YUTA TUNGGU.**_

 _ **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW '.'**_

 _ **THANK YOU~**_

 _ **SARANGHAE LOVE LOVE *apasih :'v**_


End file.
